Revenge for my Family
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi, married to Mori and pregnant with their first child is shot just when she first goes into labor. Now Mori has vowed revenge against the shooter no matter what it takes! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_I love you too Takashi_

bang

"_Yes Takashi, I'll marry you,"_

bang

"_I take you Takashi to be my lawful wedded husband,"_

bang

"_Please Takashi, make love to me,"_

bang

"_Takashi I have great news, I'm pregnant!"_

bang

"_Did you hear that Takashi, it's a girl!"_

bang

"_Takashi wake up! I just felt her kick!"_

bang

"_I can't believe how big I'm getting with her! Can you Takashi?_

bang

"_Takashi, I think it's time!"_

BANG

Mori eyes snapped open, his heart actually pounding from the awful nightmare he just had.

He reached his arm over and suddenly got a reminder. Instead of feeling a nice warm body next to him he was all alone in the bed. He looked over at the empty stop next to him sad. He missed having his small wife lying next to him all curled up breathing ever so slightly, usually with her arm draped across him. But now, but now that once warm spot next to him was completely empty. Mori lay back down on his bed sad. Would he ever feel happiness again at this point?

Finding he couldn't stand being alone in the bed any more, he angrily sat up and climbed out. He walked out of his room and down the hall, not sure where he was going. He was in such a daze that he just wondered around until he came to some random room and decided to just walk in to maybe take his thought off of his empty bed. Instead he walked into even more misery as he realized it wasn't just some random room, it was the room that was supposed to belong to his newborn daughter. Mori scanned the room looking at the various baby objects and furniture that was waiting for a new baby to use them. He walked over to the basinet that right now would have been holding his daughter, sleeping, her little chest rinsing and falling to indicate she was still alive. Instead it too was completely empty. Mori slowly backed away from the baby's bed thinking about his poor little baby. They hadn't even been able to really decide on a name for her yet. They been throwing names around all over the place after they both learned they were having a girl. Nothing had seemed right and now, he still didn't know what to call her and it made it even more painful to think about. And it was his fault, all his fault.

It had been his idea to go out that day for a walk that day. It had been him who had wanted to leave the safety of the park to go look at a bakery for a cake for Mitsukuni. It had been him who had been stupid enough to let his guard down just a bit when Haruhi told him it was time. If anything he should have gotten put even more of a guard up the minute he heard those words.

But instead he had started to feel the up most joy in his heart that made less sharp then he usually was. So much in fact that he almost didn't even hear the first gun shot. Than came more, seven more to be persist before the dreaded ninth one rang out, the one that went and hit his wife. It happened so fast, but at the same time slow as he watched Haruhi fall to the ground reaching for him. He remembered how she reached up to him and he managed to catch her hand and keep her from hitting the pavement. He looked into her big brown eyes, trying to tell her through his own eyes to please don't do this to him. She looked up at him and then uttered something that just hit him hard.

"Takashi?" she barley whispered before shutting her eyes.

If had been a more verbal man he would have shouted out "NO!", just like Tamaki or the twins would have. Instead he looked at her as he felt a tear come down his cheek.

He managed to look up in time to see a man running away from the store he had just robed and had shot at someone through the window that instead hit his wife. The man turned and looked at Mori as he before continue his escape. Mori would have loved nothing more then to go and run after him at that point. Just run and strangle him until he was not more. But instead he had stayed with Haruhi, stayed to see if maybe, possible he could do something to help save her. But there was nothing he could have done for her then or now.

No there was something he could do for her now. He could still find the man, find the man that had hurt his family and make him pay. Mori knew that's what he had to do now. He didn't care if it took the rest of his life that man would pay for hurting his family!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Mori woke up the next morning, he was a bit surprise to see he was still in the baby's room kneeling against the basinet. He moaned sadly as he stood and walked out of the room. As he made his way down the hall, he was surprise when he realized how late into the morning it actually was. Normally he was up at the crack of dawn to do his practicing. He figured it was all due to how upset he was still about what had happen to Haruhi. How much was this really going to affect his life exactly?

As he neared the dining room, he could a bunch of random sounds coming from it, often followed by his brother Satoshi going, "No, no, no."

"Will you just pick something all ready?" he heard his mother ask.

"I'm trying to decide on something," said Satoshi.

"Would it be too much to ask if we can watch the news at all?" asked his father.

"Yeah sure Dad," said Satoshi as he started to flip some more.

Suddenly he turned and saw Mori standing in the door way.

"Oh hey Taka," he said. Both their parents turned and looked at him as well.

"Good morning Takashi," said his mother.

"Good morning son," said his father. Mori nodded his head before sitting down.

"I see you overslept again huh?" said his father. Mori knew he wasn't saying that to be cruel, he was only saying that because he was worried about him. He knew his whole family and all of his friends were. That was the reason his family were at his house. They had all more or less come to stay with him since the shooting, even though he really wished they would just leave. He appreciated them wanting to try and comfort him, but at the same time, he really just wanted to be left alone. All of them being there was just another painful reminder to him that he had let Haruhi and their daughter down.

His family all looked at him before Satoshi started flipping through the TV on the wall again.

"Ah here we go," he said as he came to a channel with the news.

"Thank you," said his father.

"…**but only in particular areas. In other news authorities still have no leads in finding the gunman responsible for the arm robbery and shooting of Haruhi Morinozuka, wife of Takashi Morinozuka, heir of the Morinozuka Clan, who was also pregnant with their child. Although the local authorities have been joined by the Ohtori privet police in helping with the investigation, there still don't appear to be any new leads. All that they still have to go off is the alleged description of the perpetrator given by the two clerks from the store along with Takashi Morinozuka." **

Mori groaned as the sketch of the man came up on the screen, the man with short hair and dirty mustache**. **Like he would need that stupid picture to remind him of that evil man's face, the same mad and scared face that stared at him for those few briefs seconds before disappearing around the corner of another store and out of sight. The minute he saw that man's face again, he'd make sure that his face was showing nothing but fear!

"Change the channel," said his mother.

"Yeah sure," said Satoshi as he picked up the remote. He flipped until he came to a different news station.

"…**and the cat was return safely to it owner. In other news, the Ohtori Privet Police force has joined the local police force in the investigation in finding the shooter in the arm robbery that resulted in the shooting of Haruhi Morinozuka. It is the hope that with this added help the shooter will soon be brought to justice. There still has been no word from anyone from the Morinozuka Family, including Takashi Morinozuka, the husband of the victim who was also pregnant with their first child at the time."**

Mori groaned mad.

"Don't these people have anything better to talk about?" said Mori's father.

"Should I find something else?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes please do," said his mother.

"Should I try finding another news station?" asked Satoshi.

"Not if they're going to keep showing this!" said his father.

"Okay I'll find something," said Satoshi, "Oh here we go, Ojuko Bash. It's kind of an interesting show that people bash celebrities and things like that."

"**Today we're going to be talking about one Takashi Morinozuka, the guy who's suppose to have some of the most sharpest instincts in world, but couldn't even tell when a gun started to go off just a few feet from him. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm really sorry the guy's pregnant wife got shot, but still, you'd think the guy would have been paying attention in a situation like that. We went to the streets to ask what others had to say"**

"_**The guy honestly couldn't hear the gun going off or the clerks screaming?"**_

"_**What was wrong with him, you'd think with a pregnant wife he'd be even more alert,"**_

"_**I guess since he wasn't in one of his big fancy environment he wasn't as sharp as he usually is,"**_

"Oh Just Turn It Off!" said Mori's mom.

"Sure!" said Satoshi, "This show suddenly doesn't seem all that great!"

"Don't worry Takashi, I'm going to call that stupid station right now and have them cancel that show!" said his father.

Mori just grunted as he stood up from the table and stormed out of the room just as a maid came in with his food.

His family all gave off a side sigh.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Satoshi.

"It's hard to say," said his father, "Something like what happen to him would be hard on anyone."

His mother stood up and followed after him.

"Takashi," she said walked up behind him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I know it's hard about what happen, but sooner or later you're going to have to confront your daemons about it. And one of the best ways for you to start is to just go and see them, both of them. I was going to go visit them myself," she said.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"I know, I know, I practically go and see them everyday but it I can't help but think it's for the best. And I also can't help but think it'll be for the best if you go and see them," said his mother.

Mori knew his mother was just trying to be helpful but at the same time knew he couldn't go and face Haruhi and their baby, at least not until al least he and or the police got a lead on the gunman.

"You're not coming are you?" asked his mother.

"No, not today," said Mori. His mother sighed frustrated.

"Fine," she said, "Do you have a name picked out for her at least so we know what to call her?"

Mori sighed as he thought of his poor baby.

"No," he said before walking away.

"That's too bad," said his mother as she watched her son walk away.

"So I take it he won't be going with you today again?" asked her husband as he walked up behind her.

"No not today," said his mother.

"Give him time, he'll come around," said her husband, "In meantime, are you going to go get some flowers for your visit?"

"Yes and I should go get them and be on my way," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "I like getting to bring flowers them flowers. I can't help but think it makes her happy too in a way. Of course I can't help but think she'd be even happier if her husband would come and see her and their daughter."

"I'm sure, but at the same time, if I knew Haruhi, she'd understand why he hasn't and not be too mad at him for not doing it. That was one the great things about her," said Mr. Morinozuka

"Yes, that's true," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Oh I can't help but miss her!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori was surprise he made it out of his house without being bombarded by reporters. He guessed they figured out finally he wasn't going to talk about what happened. He drove and drove until he came to same spot he had more or less been coming to ever since the shooting. The bench just outside the same park he and Haruhi had been walking through on that awful day, right across from the bakery and convenient store where the robbery had happened. It was the only place he really felt he might be able to find a lead on the man that did the shooting. It was better then nothing. He looked around the small neighborhood. It was real close to where Haruhi and her father lived. He had always felt it was a safe place. Then again he had always felt like he could protect Haruhi from most everything, how wrong he was.

He started thinking back about how the two of them had gotten together vs. her getting together with one of their other friends. It had mostly started when he began college. He found he was lonely not being able to see her everyday like he had in high school. So finally after awhile he started coming back to the high school just to see her. At first she was surprise about him coming to see her. So were the rest of the guys in the club, and a little bit hesitant. But after a while they more or less started to get use to it. After a month of him stopping by got him to visit, Haruhi would actually come and wait for him at the same spot near the clock tower. Then she would start brining something for the two to drink while they visited. It became their thing; it was just something they expected to do everyday. It became usual for it not to happen.

Then after Haruhi had graduated High School, Mori surprised both her and himself by asking if he could take her out to dinner, just the two of them to celebrate. She agreed and he took her to a simple restaurant that wasn't too fancy for her and still very nice. As they sat and ate their meal, Haruhi told him how happy she was when she was around him. He seemed to be the one that understood that she really didn't care about appreciate and labels. Plus he wasn't totally evil. It was right then and there that Mori went and made a serious and bold move, he asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend. Haruhi was shocked at first, but then agreed to it. Even when Tamaki and the twins whined and complained about it, the two still stayed together. Kyoya and Hunny didn't seem to mind too much. In fact Hunny became the biggest help at keeping Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru at bay.

Than finally after a few years of happy dating Mori made an even bigger and bolder move, He asked Haruhi to marry him. Haruhi said yes without hesitation. She even agreed to go with a full fancy wedding since it appeared his mother was really enjoying getting to plane it and wanted to make a big deal about her first son's marriage. Even thought it could have been considered just a little bit too big for her taste, she never once stopped smiling through it all, Than again he also didn't stop smiling though it all either. His own cousin told him about it later, that he had never seen him smile so much or for so long at one time.

That night when Mori brought Haruhi to their room to sleep together for the first time, it literally was the first time either one had made love. Haruhi had wanted to save herself for marriage and Mori's family had a tradition of saving it until then. If there was one thing Mori was big on, it was upholding family tradition.

As he felt Haruhi underneath him for the first time, he was actually glad he had saved himself. He didn't know if he could ever love someone like her, like that again. Haruhi had told him the exact same thing the next morning as she lay next to him, her arms draped across his chest. That's when both really knew they would be happy together and maybe have a family together.

"Come on Daddy, come on, chase me!" called out a kid.

"Oh I'm going to get you!" said the dad. Mori shifted his eyes to look towards the two people. He watched the dad chase his child around while the mother sat on another near by bench watching and laughing.

"This is so nice, I'm so glad we came here today," she said.

"Hmm," said Mori, thinking back.

"_I can't believe how big I'm getting with her! Can you Takashi?" asked Haruhi as she walked past him. Mori looked up from the model he was making. _

"_I wonder if it's really all from her or if it's just because I haven't been working out as much as I could be," she said looking down at her belly and rubbing it._

"_Hmm," said Mori shrugging his shoulders._

"_Do I really look that bad?" asked Haruhi. Mori shook his head no._

"_Hmm, if you say so," said Haruhi._

_Mori thought about it for a moment._

"_Want to go for a walk?" he asked._

"_Sure that might be nice, can we go to the park near my house?" asked Haruhi._

_Mori nodded his head yes as he stood up and that two of them headed out together._

* * *

><p>"<em>This was a really nice idea Takashi," said Haruhi as the two of them walked around the park together hand in hand, "I'm having a real good time."<em>

"_Hmm," said Mori with a smile._

_They had just reached the edge of the park when Mori happened to look across the street and stooped._

"_What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi before she too turned and look across the street._

"_Oh look at that, they got a new bakery."_

"_Hmm," said Mori._

"_Do you want to go over and take a look, see if we can find one for Mitsukuni?" asked Haruhi. Mori looked down at her, asking her through his eyes._

"_Sure, let's go look," said Haruhi._

_They walked across the street and looked into the display window at the several different cakes there. _

"_They all look really good huh?" asked Haruhi, "See anything he might like?"_

"_Hmm," said Mori looking at the cakes thoroughly._

"_We can always go in you know to get a better look and see if they have a catalog with other ones they can make," said Haruhi._

"_Sure," said Mori about to head to the door, only to have Haruhi suddenly grab his arm._

"_Takashi," she said, "I think it's time!" _

* * *

><p>'Why,' thought Mori, 'Why did I let my guard down. If I had maybe seen or heard the first shot, I could have gotten her to a safer spot in time. But no, I had to let my emotions take over me for the first time and let it fall!'<p>

He rubbed his face in frustration over his stupidity!

Then he let out a grunt as those key instincts started to kick in, sensing someone was walking up to him.

He didn't even have to look up when they finally came and stood next him, nor wait for the person to speak to know who it was.

"Aha, I thought I find you here!"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori looked up at the smiling face.

"I figured you'd be here,"

"Hello Mitsukuni," he muttered before looking away.

"You've been coming here nearly everyday since it happened," said Hunny as he sat down next to him.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"You're still trying to get a lead on finding that guy huh?" said Hunny.

"Yes," muttered Mori.

"Hmm," said Hunny, "While I can understand why you'd want to do that, it seems you've been coming here more often then you have to go see Haru-Chan."

"Hmm," muttered Mori.

"When was the last time you went and saw her?" asked Hunny.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"You know it might do you some good to go and see her," said Hunny.

Mori moaned. Had his mother put him up to saying that?

"And just so you know, Aunty didn't put me up to saying that. I really think you should go and see them, even if you don't feel like you should," said Hunny.

Mori gave off another groan.

Hunny sighed.

"All right I'll let you do what you want to do," said Hunny as he stood up. "Please just promise me you will try to go visit the two of them. There are more important things then revenge you know."

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>Hunny shook his head as he walked away. He felt so sorry for his cousin. He knew Mori had become extremely happy after marring Haruhi and even happier when she got pregnant. He walked until he arrived at the club house. It was just a 6 bedroom penthouse that he and all of his other friends rented out where they could all meet and hang out instead of just one of their houses. They would often entertain ladies there with party or special events. But mostly it was just a place the former host club could be together as friends. As he walked in, he found most of the other guys there all ready.<p>

"Hey Hunny, did you find Mori?" asked Kaoru when they saw him.

"Yeah," said Hunny sadly as he walked to the kitchen to get some cake.

"Did you get to go see her?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Hunny as he came and sat down with his cake.

"How can he not go and see his own wife? I thought he loved her!" said Hikaru.

"He does love her!" said Hunny, "Takashi loves Haru-Chan more then everything! It just hurts him too much to go and see her and that baby after what happened. You know he blames himself for what happened!"

"So he's not going to go see them out of guilt!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru think about, you'd have a hard time someone shot your wife in front of you!" said Kyoya looking up from his notebook.

"Speaking of which, has your police force found any thing Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm afraid not," said Kyoya, "But the minute we do I'll make sure Mori hears about it."

"Thank you," said Hunny.

"Hi were here, sorry we're late," said Tamaki walking into the club house with his wife Fumiko, "We were just got done with….,"

"Taking a walk!" said Fumiko quickly.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"We're just took an extra long walk that all," said Fumiko as she grabbed a piece of Hunny's cake and smeared it on Tamaki's shirt.

"Wha, my cake!" said Hunny.

"Oh I'm sorry Hunny, I'm sure there's more in the kitchen. In meantime Tamaki don't you keep some clean shirts in one the bedrooms here!" said Fumiko as she grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>"What did you do that for?" asked Tamaki as he took off his dirty shirt and pulling a clean one out of the closet.<p>

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to say anything just yet!" said Fumiko, "And that includes not saying anything about a doctor visit!"

Tamaki moaned.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put on his new shirt, "I know we don't want to say anything so that Mori doesn't find out. It'll just make him upset, but I also can't help but feel a little bit excited about this!"

"I know I am too," said Fumiko looking down at her belly, "And believe me I would love nothing more to tell everyone, but given the circumstances it's probably best we don't."

"Okay, okay I'll do my best no to say anything," said Tamaki walking over and giving her a big kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Fumiko, "I should get going anyway and let you enjoy your time with your friends."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about your cake again Hunny," said Fumiko as she headed to the door.<p>

"It's okay, I got some more," said Hunny eating away.

"You know you're welcome to stay Fumiko," said Kyoya.

"Well it just doesn't feel right if there aren't any other women here," said Fumiko.

"Okay then," said Kyoya looking down at his notebook.

"By Tamaki," said Fumiko giving him one last kiss.

"By," said Tamaki as he sat down with his friends.

He moaned sad.

"I like it when she stays," he said sadly.

"She's not the only one that seems to be avoiding this place lately," said Hikaru.

"You mean Mori?" asked Tamaki.

"Well that and all of our other girlfriends and fiancées haven't been coming by lately either," said Hikaru.

"Yeah you got a point there," said Kaoru, "I think Fumiko is the first to come here since the shooting."

"Well mine has been a bit busy lately," said Kyoya.

"We know, she's a very busy lady," said the twins.

"Speaking of which, how's Mori doing Hunny?" asked Tamaki.

"Same as always," said Hunny, "I found him at the same bench like he has been ever since, well you know," said Hunny. The guys all nodded.

"I went and saw her yesterday," said Tamaki, "Your aunt was there too. Does she bring flowers every time she visits?"

"Oh yeah, she seems to think flowers make everything better," said Hunny.

"Well too bad they can't help make Mori feel better," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>The next day Hunny again found his cousin sitting on the bench looking across the street.<p>

"You're getting too predictable you know that," said Hunny as he sat back down next to him.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"How much longer can you expect to just keep coming here?" asked Hunny.

Mori shrugged his shoulders again.

Hunny shook his head before looking across the street and looked at the bakery.

"Hey it looks like they have some new cakes up!" he said happily as he went and bounded over to the other side, not bothering to wait for traffic to stop. Mori leaped up and ran at his cousin, snatching him up at the last second. He walked to the bakery and put Hunny down in front of the window.

"That was a bad idea," said Mori.

"Got you off the bench," said Hunny with a smile.

"Hmm?" said Mori shocked. Had just been a ruse to get him up?

"But as long as we're here," said Hunny looking at the different cakes.

Mori shook his head before looking up and down the street, the same street his wife was shot. He looked next door to the covenant store that now had a new front window. He wasn't sure who had help paid for it. He knew his family, Hunny's family, and all of his friends families had all offered to pay to repair it.

He watched as one of the clerks came out of the store and started sweeping outside the door. He recognized her as one of the girls from that day. She didn't seem to paying attention to him as she swept. Suddenly she looked as a man cam near the store.

"Hey, hey, what have we told you before, you're not welcome here!" she said raising her broom up.

"Who said I wanted to stop at your stupid store?" asked the man.

"Just get out of here! No one around here wants you in their stores!" said the clerk

"Well isn't that just a little bit rude," said the man.

"You've stolen from nearly every store around here, each of us has every right to band you so go away!" said the clerk.

"Fine," said the man, "It's not like I'm showing up shooting a gun at everyone."

"Yeah well your buddy's going to get caught soon enough," said the clerk.

"Whatever, I don't know even know the guy personally," said the man as he walked off.

"Who was that!" said Mori to the clerk.

"Oh it's you!" said the clerk who immediately recognized him.

"Who was that!" said Mori again.

"You want to know who that guy was, he's just some petty shoplifter who's like stolen from most to the stores around here. I don't even know his name, I think its Tomoya or something like that. He mostly hangs out in that stupid bar three blocks over," said the clerk.

"Does he know the shooter?" asked Mori.

"I think I saw him talking to the man once before. I mean I had seen the gunman around here before the robbery but never learned his name because he never came into our store before. I told you that all ready."

"Thanks," said Mori as he ran after Tomoya towards the bar.

"Takashi wait!" called out Hunny as he ran after him as well.

Mori slowed down, but not by much. This would probably be the first real big break he had gotten with finding his wife's shooter!

* * *

><p><strong>Note; the name of Tamaki's wife is in honor of one of my most loyal readers McflyGoonieFaxFan. I couldn't find a name that had a G, M and a F all in it. Nor could I find a name that started with M that had a F in it. So Fumiko looked like my best bet. If you ever get a chance you really should read some of her work. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

By the time Mori caught up with Tomoya, he found him just outside the bar where he had a poor girl pinned up against a whale trying to flirt with her.

"Leave me alone," she said annoyed.

"Oh come on babe," said Tomoya.

"Not on your life," said the girl.

"Oh come on, you know you want it," said Tomoya.

Mori grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him away from the girl.

"Hey!" said Tomoya as Mori penned him up against the wall, "If you think you can get me to pay back Jiro you can forget it!"

"Not here for him!" said Mori.

"Huh?" said Tomoya looking up at Mori, "Hey aren't you that one guy that suppose to have like great instincts for danger, but couldn't keep his wife from getting shot?"

Mori pinned him harder to the wall.

"The shooter, you know him!" said Mori.

"Huh?" said Tomoya.

Mori pinned him even harder.

"I, I don't know the guy personally. Yeah I may have seen him around once and a while but, AH!"

He could feel Mori's grip getting tighter.

"A Name!" said Mori, "A Name!"

"You want to know his name?" said Tomoya.

"Yes!" said Mori.

"It's Riichi, Riichi Wakare!" said Tomoya.

"Where is he!" said Mori.

"I don't know," said Tomoya, "AH, AH, all right, all right! Last I heard he was staying with someone across town. I'm not sure who; it's either like a cousin for a friend. But that's all I heard and all I know I swear!" Mori eyes narrowed at him.

"No I swear I don't know anything else! I seriously don't know everything else!" said Tomoya, "Please let me go!"

"Takashi let him go," said Hunny, "I think he's telling the truth."

Mori looked at him.

"Be happy we got a name and a new place to look for him," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori looking back to Tomoya and let him go.

"Thanks," said Tomoya.

"Oh don't thank me. If it comes back you lied to us in anyway, we will come back and finish the job!" said Hunny.

Tomoya gulped.

"Oh, okay then," he said as slinked off.

A name, they finally had a name for the shooter!

Hunny could see a smile forming at Mori's mouth.

"You're happy to finally getting a name huh?" he said.

He quickly ran back the way they had come.

"Are you going to go after him all ready?" asked Hunny as he ran after him.

"Yes!" said Mori.

"But Takashi, what about the police, can't they get him?" asked Hunny.

"I have to get him!" said Mori.

"All right, but let me come too!" said Hunny.

"All right!" said Mori. They ran got into the car.

Before long they were on the other side of town.

"It's so big, how are we going to find him?" asked Hunny.

Mori didn't say anything as he wondered around the endless sea of rundown apartments and shabby hotels. The man really could be anywhere and he didn't have a clue where to look.

"Hey," called out a girl leaning against a wall, "Either of you guys looking for a good time?"

Mori glared at her.

"No, someone!" he said.

"You looking for someone?" said the hooker, "Well maybe I can help."

"Riichi Wakare!" said Mori.

He could see the girl's eye flinch just a bit. A normal person wouldn't even have noticed it. But he did.

"No sorry, never heard that name before," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, tough luck," said the girl walking away. Mori could tell she was trying to hide how fast she was trying to get away. He looked down at Hunny who nodded. The followed her as far back as they could without her noticing. Soon she came to rather disgusting looking shopping arcade that was filled with people.

"I don't see her anymore," said Hunny.

Mori sniffed the air.

"This way," he said moving towards an alley near the right of them.

"…and they were asking for him!" they heard the hooker say.

"You serious?" said a man.

"Oh yeah," said the hooker.

"Well thanks for the tip but you didn't have to worry about it. His buddy Tomoya from his old neighborhood all ready called and warned him so he left," said the man.

'WHAT?' thought Mori as he ran and grabbed the man, hosting him high above the ground.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" he said.

"Oh Crap!" said the prostitute as she turned and ran away.

"I'll go after her Takashi!" said Hunny as he followed after her full speed.

Mori nodded before looking back up at the man holding him by his neck.

"Hey, put me down," said the man weakly.

"Riichi Wakare!" said Mori.

"What do you want with him?" asked the man.

"Where Is He?" said Mori.

"You, you're, ah, you're too late he's gone!" said the man.

"When?" said Mori.

"About half an hour ago!" said the man.

"Where?" said Mori.

"I, I don't know! He didn't tell me!" said the man. Mori shook his head no.

"I swear, I swear," said the man weakly, "He left to stay with another friend or something!" He tried gasping for air. "Please let me down!"

Mori looked at him.

"You better not be lying to me like his other friend did!" he said as he dropped the man to the ground.

He turned as he heard Hunny coming back, He looked sad.

"I'm sorry Takashi, I lost her," said Hunny sadly.

Mori sighed.

Just then he heard a click. He turned around in time to see the man pulling out a knife about to stab Hunny in the leg! Mori shoved him over fast, just as the knife instead struck his hand!

"That's want's very smart!" said Hunny mad.

* * *

><p>"Should we take him to the hospital with us?" asked Hunny.<p>

"Sure," said Mori grabbing the unconscious man with his good hand and dragging him to the car. He threw him into the back seat and then took off towards the hospital.

At first the drove in silence before Hunny cleared his throat.

"You know, if we're going to the one hospital I'm thinking of, after we get your hand treated, maybe you can finally go and see both of them," he said.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I know you don't want to see them because you felt guilty. But look now, you found out the name. That's something to something to be happy about. You've made up a little and I think that deserves the right to go and see them," said Hunny.

Mori thought about it. Maybe Hunny was right about that.

"So are you going to?" asked Hunny.

"Once I get my hand fix up," said Mori.

Hunny smiled.

"Good!" he said.

* * *

><p>Mori took a deep breath as he neared where Haruhi was. He clenched both his hands as he neared her.<p>

"Haruhi," he said, "I know I haven' been by to see you and the baby and I'm sorry for that. I couldn't until I found a way to make it up to the two of you. But now I have and I'm well on my way to make sure the man who did this to the two of you pays! I love you both and I will find who did this to the two of you! I love you so much!"

And with that he bent over and kissed his unconscious wife's lips ever so gently.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh well look who's here,"

Mori looked up from Haruhi at the doctor who had just entered the room. Her name was Dr. Kokuro Waruyoi. Mori owed her a lot. It was her quick action that had helped save Haruhi and the baby lives' that day, even if Haruhi was in a coma right now and the baby was in the NICU. At least they were alive and recovering. When the ambulance first got there, there had been some worry they would only be able to save one or the other. How Dr. Waruyoi had managed to save both Mori didn't know, but was glad she had at least. She also happened to be Kyoya's fiancée.

"Haven't seen you here in a while, starting to think you'd never come," said Dr. Waruyoi as she walked over to the monitor to check their status. "See your mom here a lot, plus your father-in-law. Also all of our other friends have stopped a lot. Hell your dad and brother have come by quite frequently. Where have you been?"

"Trying to redeem myself," said Mori.

"Okay, whatever that means," said Dr. Waruyoi. "Hmm, looks like there's some sort of change going on here."

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"This looks good, this looks very good!" said the doctor, "It looks like her conditions approving just a bit. I was starting to get worried."

"She's improving?" asked Mori.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how or why she is all of a sudden when I haven't seen much improvement since she got here. However I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," said Dr Waruyoi.

Mori nodded as he looked over to his wife and smiled. She was getting better! Was it because he had come to see her and kissed her? He figured it probably wasn't, there was most likely some other more logical reason why she was improving all of a sudden. Still though, it was a nice thought.

"So as long as you're here, are you going to see the baby?" asked the doctor.

Mori thought about it for a moment.

"Sure," he said.

He walked over and gave his wife one more kiss before heading down to the NICU. He found his mother there all ready watching the little baby. She looked up surprise as Mori neared her.

"Takashi you came!" she said happily, "What made you decide to come?"

"I was able to redeem myself a little," said Mori as looked into the incubator where his baby was resting. She still had on an oxygen mask, but other than that she looked okay.

"The doctor was telling me how she's getting better and that they may be able to remove the oxygen mask soon," said his mother. Mori smiled at that.

"You know you can touch her right?" said his mother. Mori looked up at her and then back at the baby. She looked so small and fragile he was almost afraid to.

Suddenly the baby woke up and started to cry.

Mori quickly got over his fear of touch her and reach his hand in, taking the little baby's hand in his.

He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb and before long the baby calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Oh would you look at that," said his mother happily.

Mori smiled at it too.

"Here you are!"

Mori groaned he knew that voice.

He turned and looked at the woman who had just entered the NICU, Detective Sakura Karate, one of the few women on the Ohtori Police Force and the current leader of the group investigation Haruhi's shooting. It was quite an accomplishment, since Sakura was the both the first woman to be put in charge for an assignment and the youngest as well, although Mori knew her before all of that. She use to train at one of the Dojo's owned by his family. He remembered watching her train, always acting extremely aggressive as if trying to prove herself among her male class mates. While Mori always admired her enthusiasm, he could help but think she was just trying to prove herself among the males in her classes and wished she didn't always have to act so aggressive about it.

"Guess where I've been!" said Sakura.

"Why don't you talk outside, where you can yell and not wake up any babies?" suggested Mori's mother.

"Fine," said Sakura as she stormed out, "You coming Morinozuka?"

Mori looked back at the baby. Now that he had finally worked up the courage to come see her he didn't want to leave. He did however know it was always best not to make Sakura mad, so followed to humor her.

He walked out into the hallway where Sakura stood with her hands on her hips mad.

"What the hell is your problem?" she said.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"You find a lead on your wife's shooter and the first thing you do is let Hunny beat him unconscious? This was our only lead and now who knows how long it'll be before he wakes up! Not to mention that when he does, who's to stop him from pressing harassment charges against the two of you!"

"He tried to stab Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"Oh?" said Sakura, "Well you still shouldn't have let Hunny beat the guy unconscious! We still don't have any other leads!"

Mori shook his head.

"Oh, is there something else you've neglected to tell me?" said Sakura.

"There's another friend named Tomoya. He hangs out a bar near the store. He was the one that tipped off Riichi Wakare," said Mori.

"Who's that?" asked Sakura.

"The name of the shooter," said Mori.

"What, you learned the name of the shooter and didn't tell me! This is something important; we have just as much right to stuff like this as you do! No actually I take that back, we have more right to know this stuff! We're the police and investigating something like this is our responsibility!" said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Don't hmm me!" said Sakura, "You can't go playing vigilantly no matter how bad you want to! Please let us do our job. Don't think you can fuck with us just because you're a Morinozuka you got that!"

Mori just stared at her.

"You're just lucky we can use the whole self-defense excuse this time around. You may not get off so easily next time," said Sakura as she walked off.

"Wow, what was her problem?" asked Dr. Waruyoi as she came around the corner.

Mori just shrugged.

"Okay then," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Ah Mori, you've finally come," said Kyoya walking up behind the doctor. Both pretend not to be interested, but Mori could see each looking at the other out of the corner of their eyes.

"So did I hear correctly you've found a lead in the case?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"And am I right in assuming you hadn't gotten a chance to mention this to Detective Karate?" said Kyoya.

"Hmm," moaned Mori.

"I will talk to her if you like," said Kyoya.

Mori shook his head no.

"Very well, you'll just have to deal with her if you get her mad again," said Kyoya.

"Mmmhmm," said Mori.

"I wouldn't have put her on this case unless I expected her to do a good job you know," said Kyoya. Mori nodded. That was one of the reasons he didn't want her taken off. The other reason was because he knew she get mad and take it out on him.

"Oh Kyoya, did you hear?" said Sakura, "Haruhi's condition has improved somewhat as of today."

"Oh wonderful," said Kyoya, "I'm sure the rest of our friends will be happy with this news. Thanks for keeping me posted Kokuro." As he walked past her again Mori could see him run his hand through her hair ever so slightly.

Even though Kyoya was good at hiding his affection to everyone else, Mori always seem to notice his showing it to Kokuro. In fact she was the one person who Kyoya seem to show the most affection to.

"You know," said the doctor after Kyoya had walked away, "I can't help but think your wife getting better was because of you being here today. Maybe you really should come by more often."

'Maybe,' thought Mori, 'After I find more about that shooter!'

* * *

><p><strong>Note; The name of the doctor comes from the form of another loyal reader of mine, called Kouga's Older Woman, who let's just say that if she takes a liking to your story you better be prepared to give her more! The detective comes from a form of an author with two pennames Sakura and Ouran Karate who was clever enough to figure out by the second chapter that Haruhi was still alive. I tried to sway her differently but she wasn't fooled. She was just too smart. And since I hadn't been able to think of a name for my OC cop, she seemed like a good choice.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wha, Takashi guess who I just ran into!" Hunny cried running up to Mori.

"I just saw Saku-Chan, guess what she did! She yelled at me for beating up that mean man the tried to stab us! I hate it when she yells!"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"She even said we're not supposed to go back and talk to Tomoya about lying to us!" said Hunny.

That was true, Tomoya had lied to them about not really know Riichi Wakare. He went and actually warned the man he was looking for him. Who knows what else he knew specifically about him? Mori had to know.

"Takashi where are you going now?" asked Hunny as Mori headed down the hall.

"Are you not going to do what Saku-Chan said and go after him anyway?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori. He didn't care what Sakura said! It was his wife that got shot and he was going to be the one to make the shooter suffer for it!

"And here we go!" said Sakura watching from her car as Hunny and Mori came out of the hospital.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked her partner in the car.

"Where I told them not to go and it'll lead us right to a new lead!" said Sakura as they drove off after the two of them.

"Do you think he's here?" asked Hunny as he and Mori both pulled up to the bar.

Mori shrugged his shoulders. If Tomoya wasn't here at the moment, he was here some of the time and someone might know where to find him or even better, someone might know how to find Riichi Wakare!

As he walked into the poorly lit smoky bar everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

Mori looked around, not able to see Tomoya anywhere. He headed to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender.

"Tomoya," said Mori.

"What?" asked the bar keeper.

"Where's Tomoya?" asked Mori.

"You're going to have to be bit specific buddy," said the bartender.

"We're looking for someone named Tomoya," said Hunny.

"Well I have a lot of people that come in here, I can't remember all their names," said the bartender moving away.

"What about Riichi Wakare?" said Hunny. The bartender stopped in his tracks.

"No I never heard that name either," he said.

"Are you sure he's never been in here?" asked Hunny, "He has short hair and a dirty mustache."

"No, I'm sorry. Now if you're not going to order anything, I'm going to ask you to leave!" said the bartender.

"Are you sure?" said Hunny.

"Yes!" said the bartender slamming his hands down on to the bar mad, "Now get out! I don't tolerate loiterers!"

Hunny looked up at Mori who kept glaring.

"Hey Ippai, get me my usual,"

Mori whirled around to sound of Tomoya's voice as the man made his way towards the bar. He froze when he saw Mori standing there.

"Run Tomoya!" shouted one of the other customers.

Tomoya ran back towards the door as Mori moved after him. Tomoya was about to run out the door when it suddenly opened up again and in walked Sakura with her gun out.

"Freeze!" she said.

"Hey, hey I didn't do anything wrong!" said Tomoya.

"I'm going to be the judge of that!" said Sakura as she grabbed Tomoya and put a pair of hand cuffs on him. Then she looked up at Mori and Hunny.

"I see you two can't bother to do as your told huh?" she said, "Is this the guy you were talking about?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Looks like you did do something wrong asshole!" said Sakura looking at Tomoya, "You aiding and imbedding a know gunman who shot a pregnant woman!" She looked up at Mori.

"I'll take it from here okay?" she said.

"Hmm," said Mori. Then he turned to look back at the bartender.

"Now what's he doing?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch," said Hunny. Mori ran back to the bar. As the bartender saw him approach he tried to run to a near by door, but Mori was too quick for him. He grabbed the man and hoisted him up over the bar.

"What'd he do?" asked Sakura.

"He said he didn't know anything about Tomoya or Riichi Wakare, but well we have a hunch he's lying," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Sakura as she looked around the room. "Any of you other guys know or not know Riichi Wakare? Because I think I heard someone calling out for Tomoya to run. Who was dumb enough to do that?"

No one spoke up.

"All right then," said Sakura as she pulled out a radio, "I need some back up."

"Roger that," said the voice on the other line.

"All of you are coming with me!" said Sakura.

An immediate uproar was heard around the room.

Sakura fired her gun up into the air.

"It's not up for debate!" she shouted.

"Hey bitch you can't arrest us with proper reason!" said one man.

"Hey buddy; I'm not the ordinary police. So guess what I don't have to abide by your ordinary rules! That means that if I feel the need to take all of you with me, you're all coming with me!" said Sakura as she walked over and punched the guy. Just then the door open and more police officers filled the room.

"As of right now you are all under arrest and in the custody of the Ohtori Police force! And until it has been proven that you have no solid connection to one Riichi Wakare that can help us to find him you will remain in our custody!" said Sakura as several members moved around and gathered up the few other men in the bar.

"And as for you two!" said Sakura pointing at Mori and Hunny, "Seeing as how I can't get you guys to back off no matter what I say or do, why don't you come over to H.Q. with me while we interrogate these guys. You know if it'll help you feel better."

Hunny looked up at Mori who was still holding onto the bartender.

"Sure," he said. Anything to find more out about this man and bring him in!

Mori looked through the two one way mirrors staring at Tomoya and the bartender. The other men from the bar were all being interrogate in other rooms. These two just seem to be the best bet to find Riichi Wakare.

"Don't even think about it Morinozuka," said Sakura, "I'm talking to them first. You can just wait your turn."

"Fine," said Mori. Sakura then walked into Tomoya's room.

"Hello Tomoya," she said.

"You got nothing on me," said Tomoya.

"Oh really, not even the fact that you went and warned him someone was after him," said Sakura.

Tomoya groaned.

"Now where is he?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," said Tomoya.

Sakura banged his head against the table.

"Wrong answer!" she said.

"But it's the truth I swear!" said Tomoya.

"Just like you swore you didn't know him or where he was in the first place," said Sakura.

"I seriously don't know where he went I just called him to warn him!"

"Why where you so anxious to warn him?" asked Sakura.

"None of your business!" said Tomoya.

Sakura banged his head again.

"It is my business when in involves finding the man the shot a pregnant woman and almost got her killed!" said Sakura.

"So I called the guy once a while, it's not big deal!" said Tomoya.

"Oh really?" said Sakura, "Never mindful your tip off helped him to get away! Could it be you were helping with the robbery or something?"

"Nom I wasn't around that day!" said Tomoya.

"Then why go through all that hard work to warn him when you don't know him or weren't around that day!" said Sakura.

Tomoya didn't say anything.

"You're hiding something, now what is it!" said Sakura, "If you don't tell me I'm going to have you booked as an accomplice to the crime!"

"But I'm not!" said Tomoya.

"Then what is this man to you!" said Sakura. "I heard you were banned from the store. Could it be your were happy someone robed it and trashed it? Or maybe the name was made up and you yourself are the robber. I bet you are, I bet you're the one that robbed the store and shot that woman! I should go and book you for it right now!"

"No you can't do it!" said Tomoya.

"Watch me!" said Sakura.

"He, he was strapped for cash!" said Tomoya. "And I wanted to get back at that stupid store for banning me and for getting all the other nearby stores to ban me to! So I gave him the idea to rob the store. He was just suppose to rob it not hurt anyone!"

"So the whole robbery was your idea?" said Sakura.

"Yes that's it, I didn't have anything else to do with it!" said Tomoya.

'It was his idea?' thought Mori, 'It was his idea for him to rob the store?'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori burst into the room and grabbed Tomoya grabbing him by his collar.

"Morinozuka no!" said Sakura.

"Takashi!" said Hunny running in.

"It was your idea, the robbery was your idea!" said Mori mad as he shook Tomoya. He threw his fist back and punched Tomoya in the face.

"Morinozuka, stop it!" said Sakura.

Mori didn't listen. He was too filled with rage! It was this man's idea that led to his wife getting shot!

"Oh god!' said Sakura. She turned and looked at Hunny.

"Can't you do anything?" she asked.

"I don't know he looks really mad," said Hunny. Not the he blamed him. He was feeling tempted to punch the man since he was one of the reasons Haruhi had gotten shot.

"Oh great," said Sakura as she crossed her arms annoyed. "His only hope now it that he Morinozuka doesn't put him into a body cast at this point."

"Hey Boss," said another cop as he walked into the room as well.

"What?" asked Sakura, "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I see that," said the other cop looking at scene of Mori and Tomoya. "It's just that I got word from Master Kyoya at the hospital, the one guy Haninozuka beat up just woke up."

"Oh did he?" said Sakura. She looked down at Hunny, "Do you think that'll get him to stop?"

"Worth a shot," said Hunny walking up behind Mori. "Hey Takashi, guess what."

Mori stopped pummeling Tomoya real fast and looked at Hunny.

"That mean man that tried to stab us woke up. Maybe he has something he wants to tell us about finding that mean Riichi Wakare. Wouldn't you rather go and talk to him rather then getting your fist all covered in blood?" asked Hunny.

"Hmm," said Mori looking at fist and then looking at Tomoya's face that was all read. Plus it looked like his nose had gotten a "little" bit crocked.

"It doesn't look like he's going to be able to say anything else today as it is," said Sakura.

"Fine," said Mori dropping Tomoya into a pile onto the pile.

"I'll uh take him to the infirmary," said the other cop.

"Okay, I still want to talk to him when he's better, so hang on to him," said Sakura.

"All right what about the others?" asked the other cop.

"Keep the bartender for right now. But as for all of the others, unless it really does look or sound like they may know something about finding Riichi Wakare go ahead and let them go," said Sakura.

"Right Boss," said the other cop.

* * *

><p>The minute Mori, Hunny and Sakura walked into the hospital room the man sat up in fear.<p>

"Keep those freaks away from me!" he said.

"Hama Zaika," said Sakura.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What do you know about Riichi Wakare?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Hama nervously.

"You know something about him now what is it!" said Sakura.

"Even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you!" said Hama.

"You know something about him, and you're going to tell!" said Sakura.

"Like hell I am!" said Hama, "There's nothing you can get me to say anything to you about anything! I'm not talking without my lawyer!"

Mori grabbed Hama by his hospital gown and hauled him out of the room.

"Hey, hey put me down!" said Hama as Mori carried him to the elevator.

"Now what's he doing?" said Sakura as she and Hunny ran after them.

"I don't know yet," said Hunny.

Just as the elevator door open Kyoya stepped out.

"Ah Mori, Hunny, Karate, I see you got my message of Mr. Zaika waking up," he said.

Mori nodded as he walked into the elevator.

"So what floor?" asked Kyoya following after him back in.

"Can you hold it Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny as he and Sakura ran up.

"Yes of course.

The minute the elevator doors open, Mori stormed out with Hama down the hall fast.

"Where are you taking me?" said Hama. Mori held Hama up to a window.

"Look over there!" he said pointing over to the incubator that was holding his daughter with his mother next to it.

"Who's that?" asked Hama.

"That's my daughter! She likes that because of Riichi Wakare! He shot her mother while she was still pregnant with her!" said Mori. "Now she has to suffer like that while her mother is in a coma!"

Hama's face fell dramatically as he stared at the poor baby.

"I'll talk," he said softly.

Mori nodded and helped lead him back to his room.

* * *

><p>After Hama was seated back into his bed he gave off a heavy sigh.<p>

"I use to live next door to Riichi's cousin Mamoru Defukon. The two grew up together and Mamoru was really protective of him. Whenever Riichi had a problem he'd come to Mamoru and Mamoru would take care of him. Then Mamoru moved away to a better apartment, but asked me that if Riichi ever needed a place to hid out to let him. And since I considered Mamoru my friend I said yes. Mamoru seemed to have that effect of people. Even if you only known him for like 5 minutes, he could make you think they were all time buddies and if he needed it, would help him out. So when Riichi showed up at my place saying he needed a place to hide out I said yes without question. Then today he got a phone call from his buddy Tomoya saying that some guys were looking for him. So he left right away, saying he was going to a friend named Yuta Kitanai. Said he lived near this club called Amaeru. That's all I know. He may have said something more to the prostitute that lives across the hall from me. He saw her a lot, even before coming to stay with me to hide out," said Hama.

"What's her name?" asked Sakura.

Hama didn't say anything.

"Remember that poor baby?" said Hunny.

"She goes by the name Ayaka Haeru," said Hama, "I don't know if that's her real name or not. And I don't know if she's still at the apartment or not either. She said something about having a sister, but I don't remember the name."

"Okay," said Sakura, "Thank you got your help."

"Yeah," said Hama as everyone headed to the door.

"Hey, Morinozuka," called Hama. Mori turned and looked at him.

"Riichi isn't a violent man, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to get your family hurt," said Hama.

"Hmm," said Mori. It still didn't change the fact that he did though.

"Okay, get an app out on the cousin, the friend and the prostitute as quickly as you can. And see if we can find anything on this sister too just in case." he heard Sakura say as he walked out. She looked up at Mori.

"We're going to look for them, not you!" she said.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"I warn you Morinozuka, don't expect me to always be so nice!" said Sakura as she and her partner walked away.

"Wha," said Hunny clinging to Mori, "She's so scary!"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"True but she gets the job done," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori. He knew she get mad if she did try going after any of those people, but he still, since when has that ever stopped him.

* * *

><p>"So did we find anything?" asked Dr. Waruyoi as she walked up past near Kyoya.<p>

"Yes it would appear so," said Kyoya.

"That's good," said Dr. Waruyoi as she continued on her way. She suddenly felt a hand on her wrist.

"Doctor," said Kyoya.

"Yes?" she said.

"I think I'm feeling just a little hot. Do you think you could come and take a look at me, say upstairs in my privet room?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh," said Dr. Waruyoi with a smirk, "Yeah I think I could take a look at you. Just make sure I get all of your clothes off once we get there."

"Oh no need to worry about that," said Kyoya as the two headed to an elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day Mori got up early and hurried to the part of town they had found Hama Zaika at. This may be a good chance at finding the prostitute. He didn't want to try going to friend near club. He figured Sakura was all ready checking that out and would get rather mad if she saw him showing up there.

"Hi Takashi,"

"Mitsukuni?" said Mori surprise to see him there.

"I knew you'd go out and try to find another lead again, so I followed you from your house," said Hunny.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"What are you doing back here, why not just go check out the friend with the club?" asked Hunny.

Mori shook his head no.

"Do you think we'll find the girl?" asked Hunny looking around.

'Or someone else who knew of Riichi Wakare,' thought Mori. The two walked around the crowded streets looking around. Just when Mori was thinking about giving up he felt Hunny tugging at his sleeve.

"Takashi look, look over there!" he said pointing towards a street corner where a girl was leading up against it. She looked an awful like the hooker Ayaka Haeru. Maybe she was the sister!

Mori quickly walked over to her.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," she said smiling, "You'll get your chance you know you will."

Then she looked down at Hunny.

"Wait, I know you, I saw you….," she started to say, "My services aren't available for you! Get lost!" She stormed off mad.

"Takashi, don't let her get away!" said Hunny about to chase after her, but Mori stopped him.

"Huh?" said Hunny

"Wait," said Mori.

He watched the hooker walk away towards a shabby apartment and walk in.

He followed in and looked at the different mailboxes.

"Can I help you with something?" someone asked as they walked past.

"Haeru," said Mori.

"Older or younger?" asked the guy, "Because just the older one lives upstairs, room 57. The other lived in another building, but I heard she moved out."

Mori nodded.

So they had a room number, but there was no way she'd let them in willingly. They needed someone who was really good at charming ladies. And Mori had a good idea who that someone was.

* * *

><p>"Are you really okay with me doing this?" asked Tamaki as he and Fumiko got out of their car and walked over to Mori and Hunny.<p>

"I'm just as anxious to get Haruhi's shooter as everyone else," said Fumiko, "Just promise me she won't lay you down on the bed. She can kiss you but no lying down onto the bed. I will have to hurt her if she tried that!"

"Yes dear," said Tamaki.

"Are you really sure you can do this Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Don't worry, few women can ever resist my charm," said Tamaki as he walked into the building. He walked up the stairs to the floor to the girl's room. He took a deep breath as he knocked.

"Yes?" she said answering.

"Haeru?" said Tamaki.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"You don't look like Ayaka," said Tamaki.

"What?" asked the hooker.

"I was hoping to get some service from Ayaka, but you don't look like her," said Tamaki.

"I'm her sister Kohana," said the hooker.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki.

"Are you sure you really need her though?" asked Kohana as she walked up to Tamaki. She gently touched his lips with her finger up to his lips. "I may be older but that just means I have better experience when it comes to know what it is men want."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Come on in if you don't believe me," said Kohana as she disappeared into the apartment.

"All right," said Tamaki following into the meager room.

"Have a seat, on the bed," said Kohana, "I'll just pop into the bathroom to freshen up just a bit."

"Sure," said Tamaki hesitantly, "So what happened to your sister?"

"Ran into a problem that made her have to move," said Kohana.

"What kind of problem?" asked Tamaki.

"Just a problem," said Kohana, "I'm not 100% sure what it is, but I do know I saw her being chased by a midget the other day."

"So where's is she heading?" asked Tamaki.

"If I were to guess, she'd probably head out to go see our Aunt Airi," said Kohana.

"Your aunt?" said Tamaki.

"Our aunt takes care of us!" said Kohana, "She looked after us ever since our mother turned us out for stealing from her. Even though it was her fault for not giving us money when ever we needed it"

"Uh-huh," said Tamaki.

"Speaking of which," said Kohana.

"Yeah don't worry about it," said Tamaki, "So does your aunt do this kind of work."

"Yeah, that's how we found out what great money it makes," said Kohana.

"So where does she live?" asked Tamaki.

"Up town, at the old Osui building," said Kohana, "But you know just because she's been doing this for awhile doesn't mean she's better. Experience isn't everything, its skills and mister you got one with skills right here. You ready to experience those skills?"

She walked back out into the bedroom only to see at least twenty grand sitting on her bed along with a note.

"_Thank you, but I'm afraid you're just not quite what I'm looking for, for certain services. However if you think you'd like to try some other line of work, maybe this will help with it."_

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's been in there too long?" asked Fumiko as she Mori and Hunny all sat in her car waiting.<p>

Mori merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay Fumi-Chan, you're looking a little bit sick," said Hunny.

"Oh it's nothing," said Fumiko holding her stomach.

Hunny shifted his eyes from Fumiko's face to her stomach.

"Fumi-Chan, is there something going on?" he asked.

"No, I just don't want Tamaki to get over his head, you know how he is," said Fumiko.

"Right," said Hunny.

"Here he comes," said Mori.

"Any luck Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny as Tamaki got back into the car.

"She didn't get you down on the bed did she?" asked Fumiko.

"No, she barely touched me," said Tamaki.

"Oh good," said Fumiko.

"So what did she say?" asked Hunny.

"Said that her sister maybe heading to see her aunt who lives in the old Osui building up town," said Tamaki, "Should we go ahead and head there?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

Tamaki looked over at Fumiko who was looking a little disturbed.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" he asked.

"Just a little bit queasy dear," she said.

"Is it…," said Tamaki.

"Don't say it!" said Fumiko through clench teeth.

"Hmm?" said Mori and Hunny looking over at them.

"Oh nothing!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," said Fumiko, "You know I love you, but I will slap you if you say anything about it until we are ready."

"Yes dear," said Tamaki.

"What do you think is going on with those two?" asked Hunny.

Mori shrugged. This was Tamaki they were talking about. Anything he did, seem to get out of hand.

When they got to the Osui building, they could see Ayaka coming out with an older woman.

Mori was about to get out of the car, when Hunny stopped him.

"This won't work. If his sister knew me, she will too and try to get away, especially if she's with the aunt," said Hunny.

Mori nodded.

"I wonder if I could talk to them," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, I have a better idea," said Fumiko, "But we're going to need some more help."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened to the whole saving it for marriage?"

Kaoru looked up at his fiancée Himeko Mitsubachi who was leaning over him.

"Simple, you could stop looking sexy," he said.

Himeko giggled before leaning down and started to caresses his lips with her own.

Kaoru moved from her lips down to her neck, leaving little bit marks all the way down.

Himeko slowly moved her neck around so Kaoru could get to more.

"Do you realize how late it is?" she said looking over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Who cares?" said Kaoru in between kisses.

"Obviously you don't," said Himeko.

"Damn right!" said Kaoru. When he had Himeko in his bed, little to nothing mattered to him.

Himeko was probably the most well know beauticians in the country right now. To have her working for you was a real honor. Currently she was under contract with the Hitachiin Fashion Company, which was only making them even more famous then before. She also had her own line of cosmetics called Lover. She and Kaoru had been engage for longer then Kyoya and Kokuro and there wedding date was fast approaching. However they have been making plans to postpone it if need because of what had happened to Haruhi.

"So was your plan for the day to just stay here?" asked Himeko as she lay down on top of Kaoru.

"Well there is that option," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, is this how it's going to be once we're married?" asked Himeko.

"If it is, then I'm glad we didn't wait," said Kaoru.

"Hmm if that's what you think," Himeko, "Although I'd like to think we held out loner then your brother ever did with any girlfriend he ever had, including Manami."

"True," said Kaoru.

Just then they started to hear loud shouting and moaning.

"Speak of the devil, sounds like they're at it again all ready," said Kaoru.

"Again?" asked Himeko, "How many times did they go at it last night? Was that not enough? It practically ruined the mood for us!"

"This is Hikaru we're talking about," said Kaoru, "Plus I like to think he likes Manami a bit more then he has all of his past girlfriends."

"Still though," said Himeko, "Want to go to my place?"

"Sure, lets," said Kaoru as the two hurried out of bed and got dressed.

"So have you put any thought where we're going to live after we get married?" asked Himeko.

"At this point I think I should move in with you since there's still no guarantee Hikaru and Manami are going to work out," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ah, Hikaru stop!" called Hikaru's girlfriend Manami Purinsesu.<p>

"What?" asked Hikaru as he pushed himself off of his girlfriend.

"You're being too rough again," said Manami.

"Oh, sorry," said Hikaru. He went and moved completely off of her to her right.

"What has gotten into you lately?" said Manami, "It's seems like recently you've been nothing but rough. I mean I know you were a little rough before but not this bad. I really don't like it!"

"I'm sorry babe," said Hikaru.

"Same with last night, every time we tried going for it, you'd get to rough and I'd asked you to stop," said Manami.

"I'm sorry all right? I can't help it," said Hikaru.

Manami started to sigh.

"Maybe I should just go," she said as she started to climb out of bed.

"No Manami, don't!" said Hikaru and grabbed her and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her tight making it hard for her to move, not that she was trying to.

"Don't go, I'm sorry, I really am," he said giving the top of her head a kiss.

Kaoru was right about the fact that Manami was a lot more special to Hikaru then any of his other girlfriends had been. There was something about her; he just couldn't get enough of. He hadn't felt this way about a girl before. The closest he had remotely felt towards another girl like this was Haruhi back in high school.

Manami came from a family of well known barbers and hairstylists. They own many different hair salons all over the world. The waiting list for some could go back for months! Manami was currently running a new bigger one herself. She also recently came up with a new hair care brand called Princess Honey. It was all the rage at the moment. She was also a lot of work for the Hitachiin Fashion as well.

Hikaru was really crazy about her. In face he was starting to think about asking her to marry him. He wasn't sure if should at the moment though since he didn't want to have Mori and Haruhi's tragedy coincide with something that should be a happy time for the two of them. That and he didn't want to risk stealing Kaoru's thunder with his own wedding coming up. All that frustration was leading him to do things like make love to Minami rough then she was use to.

"Hikaru?" said Manami as she tiled her head back to look at him, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything you know that,"

"It's, it's just that…," Hikaru started to say, only to get interrupted by his phone going off.

"Who could that be?" asked Manami.

"Who knows," said Hikaru as he reached over and grabbed it, "Yeah what?"

* * *

><p>"Do you want to get some breakfast on the way there?" asked Kaoru as he and Himeko walked down the hall together.<p>

"Hmm why don't we…," said Himeko. Just then Kaoru's phone started to go off.

"Yeah?" he said answering, "Wait what?"

"What was that?" said Hikaru, "You want my girlfriend…,"

"You want my fiancée…,"

"To do what?"

* * *

><p>"That's right Madam, you and your niece have both won two free make over passes with both Himeko Mitsubachi and Manami Purinsesu!" said Fumiko holding up two "Certificates" for the ladies.<p>

"No way!" said Airi as she and Ayaka both looked at the certificates.

"Yes way," said Fumiko.

"This is so cool!" said Ayaka.

"Well enjoy," said Fumiko as she walked back to her car.

"There you go, they'll go to Manami's salon to get treated by her and Himeko. And while they're there, they'll have both them and the twins to work them over for information," she said.

"Brilliant, you are absolutely brilliant Fumiko!" said Tamaki happily.

"I know," said Fumiko, "This way we also don't have to worry about being seen by Ayaka or risk getting cough by a cop asking her for services."

"My Wife Is An Utter Genius!" said Tamaki.

"Well I should hope so dear," said Fumiko. Fumiko was actually a well known TV personality who currently had one of the top rated talked shows in the country. She often surprised people with different gifts on the streets on the show. That why Ayaka and her aunt were so willing to accept her certificates for the makeovers. She also did a lot of acting, with quite a few movie titles under her belt.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this babe," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru watched Manami and Himeko get ready.<p>

"If it means helping bringing the shooter to justice then I have no problem with it," said Manami.

"Me neither," said Himeko.

Just then the door opened and the two women walked in.

"Hi," said Manami walking up to them. Hikaru and Kaoru quckily threw up magazines in front of their faces.

"You must be Fumiko's contest winners," said Manami.

"That's right!" said Ayaka.

"Well why don't one of you come with me, while the other goes with Himeko?" said Manami.

"Can I so the makeup first Aunt Airi?" asked Ayaka eagerly.

"Sure dear," said Airi as she followed Manami to a chair and sat down.

"Can you please make sure to leave your purses next to the front desk?" said Manami.

"Oh yes," said the two ladies. The twins pocked their heads up from over their magazines.

"This is so nice I probably never afford to come to your salon on my own!" she said.

"Well don't you worry well take care of you," said Manami nodding to Himeko who nodded to back before looking back to Ayaka. Manami immediacy started to wash Airi's hair making sure to turn the water on loud.

"So are we going to getting all made up for a boyfriend maybe?" asked Himeko as she got to work with the makeup.

"I wish," said Ayaka.

"Oh I'm sure a beautiful girl like must have guys falling over you," said Himeko.

"To an extent yeah," said Ayaka.

"Oh really, is there on in particular you like?" asked Himeko.

"Hmm, couldn't say," said Ayaka.

"You mean there's no one you'd ever put your life down on the line for?" asked Himeko making sure Ayaka kept looking at her as Kaoru moved towards her purse.

"Well there is kind of one," said Ayaka, "But not because I'm madly in love with him. It's more like I'm doing a favor for his cousin. Now there's a guy who can get you to lay your life down for him or his cousin no matter what!" said Ayaka.

"Oh and what's his name?" asked Himeko.

"Well one is called Mamoru Defukon and his cousin is called Riichi Wakare. Mamoru would do anything for his cousin. And he can get anyone to do the same," said Ayaka.

"Oh well wait until they see you," said Himeko. Ayaka sighed.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Last I heard Mamoru was trying to help get his cousin out of town," she said.

"What?" said Himeko accidentally running the lipstick across Ayaka's face.

Kaoru, Hikaru and Manami all looked over shocked as well!

"Huh?" said Ayaka looking up and Himeko.

"I mean you're just going to let him move away without letting him see you like this?" said Himeko as she started to clean Ayaka up.

"Oh believe I'd like nothing more!" said Ayaka, "I'd love to let them see me."

"Well then you should have them met up with you before the one leaves," said Himeko.

"Hey yeah you're right, where's my purse?" said Ayaka.

"I'll get it," said Himeko as she walked over to Kaoru who handed it to her, not before taking out two note cards he had found in it.

Ayaka pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Mamoru are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, "You're meeting up with Riichi, that's perfect! Can I see you two tonight too? I want to show you something. Great, I'll see you Amaeru at 8 okay? Great can't wait."

"So we got a date going?" asked Himeko.

"Yep are going to be at this cool club tonight. I can't wait for them to see me like this!" said Ayaka.

"Oh I bet," said Himeko.

"So Kaoru, what did you get?" asked Hikaru.

"I found a card with the cousin's number on it," whispered Kaoru, "And another one with the name Yuta Kitanai."

"Isn't that the friend Riichi's staying with?" whispered Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Mori listen carefully as the four told them what they had found out. So Riichi was going to be at the club tonight for sure huh? Then it would be the perfect opportunity to finally get him!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note; the names of Kaoru's fiancée, Hikaru's girlfriend, and the products they're making all come from form of another loyal reader of mine who has two pennames which are hunnylover and Princessmelodina. You should check both out, she's great. I made her be with the twins since she had the two pennames that were easy to mix and match to create two different women.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Boss, I hate to say but we've been here all day and haven't found anything on Riichi or his friend," said Sakura's partner Jiro. He and Sakura had been walking around the neighborhood and taking out the club for any sign of either man. But there had been no luck.

"I know, but still," said Sakura.

"Let's just call it quits tonight Boss it's getting late," said Jiro heading back to the car.

'There's got to be more going on!' thought Sakura.

"Boss you coming?" called out Jiro.

"No, let's wait just a bit more. The clubs about to real busy," said Sakura.

She could hear Jiro sigh.

"Fine," he said annoyed.

Sakura banged his head.

"Don't forget what we're supposed to be doing here!" she said.

"Right Boss," said Jiro rubbing his head in pain.

Then he noticed a car pulling up a few feet away from them.

"Either you hit me extra hard this time or this club attracts some big names as well," he said.

"Huh?" said Sakura looking over at the limo pulling up. "Wait a minute, I know that car."

Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Fumiko, Hikaru, Kaoru, Himeko and Manami all piled out of the car.

Sakura moaned.

"Can't they ever do what it is I ask?" she said.

"Should we just go ahead and arrest them?" asked Jiro.

"No, not yet," said Sakura. Jiro held his head, how hard had Sakura hit him this time?"

"You _don't _want to go after them?" he said.

"No, let's wait a minute, see what it is they're up to," said Sakura.

"You sure Boss?" said Jiro.

"Yeah, let's see if what they're up to is helpful first them," said Sakura, "Then get their asses."

"Okay then," said Jiro.

* * *

><p>"Do you see her anywhere?" asked Hunny once the group got into the club.<p>

Everyone scanned the room.

"Doesn't look like it," said Hikaru.

"If she was here I'm sure she'd be standing out," said Kaoru.

"Who wants a drink?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll take one," said Himeko.

"Me too," said Manami.

"Boss, Fumiko?" asked Kaoru.

"No thanks," said Fumiko, "I'd better not."

"I'm good to," said Tamaki.

"Hunny, Mori?" said Hikaru. Mori didn't say anything. He was still looking around.

"I'm good and I don't think Takashi will take one either," said Hunny.

"I got yah," said Hikaru as the he, his brother and their girls all headed to the bar.

"Fumiko, are you feeling okay?" said Tamaki, noticing that she was feeling just a little bit pale.

"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come here," said Fumiko.

"Fumi-Chan, are you all right?" asked Hunny.

"All the bright lights and stuff, it's a bit too much," said Fumiko.

"Come on honey, let's go find a table," said Tamaki.

Hunny looked up at Mori who was standing in the middle of the room looking around.

"I don't think she's here yet Takashi," said Hunny.

Mori didn't looked down at him at all. He didn't even flinch.

"You're not looking for her are you? You're looking for him," said Hunny.

Just then they heard a huge commotion coming from the door.

Mori turned and saw Ayaka coming into the bar looking all dressed up and with her makeover.

"Geeze Ayaka, what happened to you?"

"Got a makeover from, wait for it, Manami Purinsesu and Himeko Mitsubachi!" said Ayaka.

"No way, how did you get that?"

"From, brace yourself, Fumiko Suoh!" said Ayaka.

"No way!"

"How did you get on her show?"

"I don't know. How does anyone get on her show? But just you wait bitches, I'm about to be come famous. I may even get more famous then Fumiko. I don't know what it is about her, but I can't help thinking she's been dipping into the hot wings too much lately," said Ayaka.

"What did she say?" said Fumiko from her seat.

"You look great babe," said another man walking up to her. Mori could feel his heart leaping.

The man looked like Riichi, but at the same time not. It had to be the cousin! Mori was using muscles in his body not to charge the cousin at the moment. Mainly since he didn't see Riichi and would need the cousin to find him!

"Hey Mamoru," said Ayaka.

"Want to dance?" asked Mamoru as he led her to the dance floor.

"With you always," said Ayaka.

Mori moved closer to them to try to listen.

"So where's Riichi?" asked Ayaka, "I was hoping to see both of you here to tonight."

"Oh well there's been a change of plans with him," said Mamoru. "Someone saw some cops looming around the neighborhood so I had Yuta take him to another friend's."

'WHAT?' thought Mori.

"Oh, this so sucks. Where are they at?" asked Ayaka.

"Karuizawa with Aito," said Mamoru.

"Why is everyone after him?" asked Ayaka.

"Who knows," said Mamoru, "So do you charge you're usual rate?"

Just then a faster song started and more people started to pile on to the dance floor in front of Mori, blocking his view of the two.

"No, No!" said Mori as he moved around looking for them. He couldn't see the two of them anymore!

"Takashi, it's hard to see anything," called out Hunny.

Mori plucked his cousin up from the unruly crowd. He swiftly carried him to the table Tamaki and Fumiko were sitting at.

"Did you see them Mori, I can't anymore!" said Tamaki.

"No!" said Mori. He ran back to the dance floor. He'd have better luck fighting then he did moving among the dancers.

"Mori, hey Mori!" he heard Kaoru call out.

Mori moved towards the sound of his voice.

"We just saw that Ayaka chick heading towards the back door with some guy!" called out Hikaru.

Mori turned and ran at it full force. He walked out in time to see the two heading down the alley together. He was about to run after them when he saw another person walking into the alley.

"All right stop right there!" said Sakura pointing her gun at them followed by Jiro.

"What the?" said Ayaka.

"You fucking bitch!" said Mamoru, "You led the cops to me?"

"No, no I didn't!" insisted Ayaka.

"Put your hands up!" said Sakura.

"Yeah right!" said Mamoru as he pulled out his own gun. He went and shot at Jiro's arm. Jiro immediately dropped his own gun, holding his arm in pain.

"Jiro!" said Sakura.

Mamoru turned to Ayaka.

"You fucking idiot bitch!" he shouted as he shot her in the shoulder, making her fall to the ground!

He turned and ran the other way only to see Mori standing there.

"I know you," he said, "You're the one that's after my cousin! Well you're not going to get him!"

He raised his gun and fired! Mori barely had time to duck out of the way before Mamoru ran past him down the other way.

Mori jumped up and ran after him fast. He had just reached the end when he heard another gun shot ring out!

"That was just a warning sign Ass Hole!" called out Mamoru.

Mori looked up. He wasn't sure where the voice was coming from, but knew it from up above somewhere!

"Stop Following Me And My Cousin Or I Can Promise You There's Going To Be A Lot More Suffering Coming Your Way!" Mamoru shouted again before shooting the gun off again. Mori was lucky to doge it again. He looked up but saw nothing, or heard anything.

Mori sighed as he walked back towards Sakura. An ambulance was all ready there tending to Jiro and Ayaka. His friends were all standing near by as well.

Sakura looked up from her partner at him.

"Any luck?" she asked.

Mori shook his head no.

"Damn it!" said Sakura before looking back over at Jiro. "Don't worry; I'll get him for you!"

"Thanks Boss," said Jiro.

Mori looked over at Ayaka. She looked to be in a lot worse shape.

"Geezes it looks like she got shot bad," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Sakura as the hooker was hauled into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Mori looked towards Sakura as she sat in the hospital lobby. They were at a different hospital then the one Haruhi was at since it was closer to the club.<p>

"Are you okay Saku-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm just worried about Jiro," said Sakura, "Maybe I shouldn't have hit him on the head so often."

Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"I have some good news on your partner Karate," she said, "He's going to be fine. He just needs to a few days to recover."

"Oh good," said Sakura, "Well what about what's her name?"

"She's a little worse. She just got out of surgery and hasn't woken up yet. And even when she does, I'd advise you wait until you talk to her. She might not remember some from the coconscious she got from the fall or be real interested in talking given the circumstances," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Sakura.

"**Security To ROOM 89B Security To ROOM 89B!"** came suddenly from the loud speaker.

"What the?" said Sakura.

"That's her room!" said the doctor running out to the lobby. Mori and Sakura followed her. When they got the room, they found a whole bunch of doctors and security guards standing around.

"What happened?" asked the doctor as she ran past them. When the three finally got to the room, they were horrified to see Ayaka lying in her bed with her throat slashed and another doctor lying on the floor with a scalpel in his shoulder! He looked beat up!

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"I saw this man go in and when the doctor walked in after him. He looked real suspicious. I heard a scream. The man then ran out and headed to the emergency exit!" said a nurse.

"Did he looks a little like this?" asked Sakura as she held up a picture of Mamoru.

"Yeah that was him," said the nurse.

"Son-of-a-Bitch," said Sakura, "I don't believe it!"

Mori couldn't either. What was else was this guy capable of or willing to do to protect his cousin?


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori couldn't get the image of the dead girl out of his head. Her just laying there, all bloody from the cut across her throat. How could the man be too cruel and petty?

Was there a chance her death was his fault? If he hadn't got his friends involved to help investigating the girl and lure her to the club. Mori was actually starting to feel guilty for this.

"Hey Taka, are you awake?" asked Satoshi walking into his room. Mori looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Mom, Dad and I are going up to the hospital. Did you want to come?" asked Satoshi.

Mori wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he deserved going to visit Haruhi after he had more or less gotten another girl killed too.

"Well?" said Satoshi.

Mori finally shook his head no.

"Why not?" asked Satoshi.

"I probably shouldn't," said Mori.

"Oh come on! You got to! I heard you did the other day! Hell I heard you being there help improve Haruhi's condition and help comfort her daughter!" said Satoshi.

"Satoshi, stop harassing your brother," said their father appearing behind them.

"I wasn't Dad, I was just trying…," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi, go wait in the car," said his father pulling his son out of the room and shoving his down the hallway.

Then he turned and looked at Mori.

"No one's going to force you to come," he said, "But may I ask why you're choosing not to come this time?"

"I can't," said Mori.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to that other girl?" asked his father.

Mori nodded.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Son, it wasn't your fault," said his father.

Mori didn't respond.

"Son, even if there was a small chance her death was your fault, it shouldn't stop you from coming to see your family," said his father.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Very well," said his father as he turned to leave, "but I thought we Morinozukas don't run away from our problems."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, what's gotten into Taka all of a sudden. I thought he was doing better," said Satoshi.<p>

"Satoshi, when you your pregnant wife get's shot you can handle it the way you want. But in the mean time, let your brother deal with it the way he chooses to," said his mother.

"Your mother's right," said his father as he got into the limo as well.

Suddenly the car door opened again and Mori got in.

"Taka, you're coming after all!" said Satoshi excitedly!

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>When they got the hospital they found it heavily guarded. Both Kyoya and Sakura had it set up after Ayaka was murdered. It was both a way to protect Haruhi and Mamoru's "friend" Hama. If Mamoru was crazy enough to kill a person just because a cop showed up, imagine what would happened if he found out what Hama had told them! Or for that matter go after Haruhi and the baby in order to keep Mori away from them?<p>

"Should we go and see Haruhi first or the baby?" asked Mori's mother who was holding a new bouquet of flowers for her.

"Let's go see Haruhi so we can give her, her flowers," suggested Satoshi.

"Good idea," said his father as the family walked to the elevator.

About five guards were standing outside the door.

"Halt, clearance?" said the one in the middle.

"We're the girl's family," said Mori's dad.

"And just how are you related to the victim?" asked the cop.

"Uh, he's her husband maybe!" said Satoshi.

"And how do we know that? Let's see some I.D.!" said the middle cop.

"Sure," said Mori as each pulled out their I.D. cards.

"That doesn't mean you're her husband buddy," said the middle cop. He looked over at the other four cops.

"Restrain them," he said.

"Taichi quit trying to act like a big man. Everyone all ready knows you aren't," said Sakura. She and Kyoya were both walking up behind the group.

"But, but I was just doing protocol," said Taichi.

"Yeah we all know what you were doing," said Sakura.

"Don't make us regret putting you out onto the field," said Kyoya.

"Sorry sir," said Taichi. Mori remember Taichi. He used to train at his family's dojos as well. It was just he was usually so busy trying to stand out that he never really did a good job, unlike Sakura.

* * *

><p>"All right, let's do this," said Fumiko as she and her camera crew got ready to shoot a live action shot for her show.<p>

Recently Fumiko was doing segments things that would celebrate life. Anything from like skydiving, to just simply creating a new garden. This was mainly in honor of Haruhi. Today it was a new garden.

"How much longer until we're ready to go?" asked Fumiko.

"Just a few more minutes," said one of the crew members.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am you're doing my garden for your show Mrs. Suoh," said the owner.

"Oh it's no problem," said Fumiko.

"Did you get the other cable set up?" asked one of the crew members.

"Yeah hang on," said another. Just then he heard a click.

"Are we doing this or not?" called out the camera man to the two of his crew members.

"Everything all right?" asked Fumiko. Then she and the garden owner heard a click.

"No, everything is not all right; we think you need a new story Mrs. Suoh,"

* * *

><p>"Well I know this sounds weird, but she does look a little better," said Mori's mother as she changed out the new flowers.<p>

"Of course she is, Takashi's here," sad Satoshi, "Right Taka?"

"Hmm," said Mori who was just looking at Haruhi, holding her hand.

"What's going on there on the TV?" asked Mr. Morinozuka looking up at the screen. Everyone turned and looked up.

The words **"BREAKING NEWS!" **were flashing across the screen.

A few minutes later Fumiko's face came on screen. She looked scared.

"Th, this is a special re, report co. coming to you live from the Hyakka Garden," she stuttered.

Suddenly another man came on the screen. Mori couldn't believe it, it was Mamoru!

"Yeah this is an extra special report with an extra special message to that stupid man who couldn't tell when a gun was going off so he decides to go after my cousin!" he said. He held up a gun to Fumiko's neck. "I know who your friends are. I don't care that they're all big shots! If you keep coming after me and my cousin, they're going to suffer for it! It may not be this time, seeing as how I may need her alive again, but believe me you keep pushing something bad will happen! And to prove to you I'm not joking; I promise one of your friends is going to suffer something soon! And I'm not talking about her, although she is about to suffer!"

He turned and smacked Fumiko in the face with the gun.

Fumiko staggered back crying out in pain.

"See what I mean?" said Mamoru right as he ran off screen.

The camera immediately went black.

"Oh my god!" said Mori's mother. Mori's heart started thumping. Who could he be talking about?

* * *

><p>"Well all in all I say it was a very productive day," said one of Manami's stylists as she and all of the others all headed to the door. She turned she saw Manami wasn't coming.<p>

"Boss?" she said.

"Oh I'm waiting here for Hikaru. We're going to dinner," said Manami.

"All right then," said her employee as she and the others all walked out.

Manami walked behind them and locked the door.

She had barely turned around when she heard a loud crashed and felt something hard hit her head. It made her stumble a bit. She barely got to look down to see it was a rock when she could hear the door to her shop opening!

"What?" she said turning around to see some men walking into her shop, and one of them was Mamoru.

"What do you want? Get out of my shop!" she shouted mad.

Two of the men grabbed her and threw her down to the ground, pinning her there.

"We will, but first, someone needs a hair cut I think," said Mamoru as he grabbed a razor.

* * *

><p>As Hikaru walked up to his girlfriend's shop, he was shocked to see the glass door was broken!<p>

"Manami?" he called out scared as he ran into the shop.

He found her lying on the floor shivering. Her hair was all shaved off and scattered all around her!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru cradled his girlfriend in his arms as the police examined the shop.

"Shh, shh it's okay," he whispered softly into her ear. He could feel her trembling against his body.

He ran over his hand over the top of her bald head that once filled with long beautiful hair.

"Manami?" asked Sakura as she knelt down in front of her and Hikaru, "Did they do anything else to you?"

Manami shook her head no.

"They didn't rape you or anything did they?" asked Sakura.

"No, no, but they might have well have. They each took a turn shaving off bits of my hair, taking pictures each time they did," said Manami.

"But didn't rape you or sexually assault you at all did they?" asked Sakura.

"I think one of them wanted to, but the one Mamoru wouldn't let him, "said Manami.

"He wouldn't let them?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said Manami. "I remember one trying to reach for my breast, but Mamoru stopped him. He said to focus on the hair instead."

"He seriously wouldn't let the other two touch you?" asked Hikaru.

Sakura was confused. He willingly killed a girl but wouldn't let one of his buddy rape another?

"You're still going to go after them right?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course we are," said Sakura.

Hikaru nodded.

"Is it all right if I take Manami home?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and take her home," said Sakura.

"I don't want go outside!" said Manami, "I don't want to be seen like this!"

"Here," said Hikaru as he pulled off his coat and put it on over head.

"Thank you," said Manami as she and Hikaru stood up.

He help keep the jacket over her head as they made there way outside where there were dozens of different reporters were all ready standing and waiting.

"Hikaru can they see me?" asked Manami.

"No, you're fine," said Hikaru. He quickly opened the door to his car and got Manami inside. "Just keep the jacket on until I get you to my house."

"Why your house?" asked Manami.

"Its closer and I don't think you should be alone right now," said Hikaru.

Manami snuggled close to him.

"Thank you Hikaru," she said softly kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Mori came into his dining room, he was approached by a maid. She was holding an envelope timidly.<p>

"Sir, this was delivered to the house this morning," she said. Mori took and opened it. Inside were dozens of different pictures of Manami getting her hair shaved off by Mamoru and his men! She looked so scared and helpless in each one.

He also pulled out a note.

"_**Now that you've seen what I'm willing to do, maybe you should reconsider going after my cousin ass hole!"**_

Mori groaned mad.

No, this man wasn't going to bully him around! He heard the cousin was going in Karuizawa, he had to get ASAP!

He was about to head out the door when he saw Sakura standing there about to knock.

"Where were you off to?" she asked.

"Uh," said Mori.

"I only came by to let you know, your new friend Mamoru attacked Manami Purinsesu in her shop last night. He shaved her head bald," said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Mori holding up the pictures he had been given.

"Oh god she wasn't kidding! He sent them to you?" said Sakura as she looked over the pictures.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And what's this?" asked Sakura looking over the note. She looked up at Mori.

"You really, and I mean really should reconsider getting involve with this case if things like this are going to happen," she said.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"I'm serious, looks what's happing…," said Sakura only to get interrupted by her cell phone going off.

"Hold on," said Sakura as she pulled out her phone.

"What's she's doing here?" asked Satoshi walking up behind his brother.

"Watch it Satoshi!" snapped Sakura before turning back to her cell phone, "Yeah? Oh yeah? Good I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" asked Satoshi.

"None of your business looser," said Sakura.

"Does it have anything to do with Haruhi's shooter?" asked Satoshi.

"Hey loser, it's mad enough your dumb brother is constantly on my ass about this, I don't need you too got it!" said Sakura as she turned and headed to her car.

"Who do you think you're calling a loser?" asked Satoshi as he ran after her.

"I call anyone a loser that I can flip on the first try," said Sakura.

"You got lucky that day!" said Satoshi.

"Yeah lucky, that was it," said Sakura as she got into her car and drove away.

Satoshi stood there mad before turning to look at Mori.

"We can't let her get away with insulting us like that!" he said. "Let's go after her!"

"Hmm," said Mori. Might as well see that the doctor Mamoru attacked was really okay.

When he and Satoshi got to the hospital and to the doctor's room they could hear Sakura all ready in there talking to him.

"Oh man she beat us!" whined Satoshi.

"Shh," said Mori as he listened.

"He didn't kill her, she killed herself," said the doctor.

"You sure?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I walked in just as she finished slicing her throat and he was just standing there. I mean he did look a little bit shocked but it wasn't like he was trying to stop her from doing it!" said the doctor mad.

"So then when he saw you?" said Sakura.

"He grabbed the scalpel and threatened me with it, saying to back. When I tired to get it from him, he stabbed me in the shoulder and started to beat me a little before he ran off," said the doctor.

"And you're certain he didn't kill the girl?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, but again, it wasn't like he was trying to stop her," said the doctor.

"Well that's kind of a relief, at least we know he's not a killer," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi…," said Mori.

"What the?" said Sakura walking out of the room to see the two men standing there.

"Are you eavesdropping on me?" she snapped.

"We just wanted to check on the doctor.

"Yeah right, what all did you hear?" said Sakura.

"That she really killed herself," said Satoshi.

"Yeah that's what he said. That makes me fell a little bit better, but not by much. We've seen what he's capable of," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hey Morinozuka, I meant what I said earlier. You really should consider laying off. I think it'll be for the best if he's going to be attacking your friends like this," said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Seriously, at least think about it will you please?" asked Sakura.

"Don't listen to her Taka!" said Satoshi, "She doesn't get it that you're the best thing for this case since it was your wife and daughter that got hurt!"

Mori sighed. He was so conflicted. What would be the best thing to do at this point? Then he remembered his vow he had made that night in his daughter's room.

No he had to get his revenge.

* * *

><p>Hikaru strode up the stairs to his girlfriend's mansion and rang the doorbell. The maid who answered the door immediately took him to a different room. Both had little chance to duck and dummy head with a wig came flying at them.<p>

"Manami," Hikaru heard his mother say.

"I can't, I just can't!" said Manami crying. "It's humiliation enough for a normal person to have something like this happen to them! But I'm a Purinsesu and we're known for our natural good hair! I can't be seen with a wig!"

Her mother sighed before she noticed Hikaru was there.

"Can you try talking to her?" she asked.

"I'll try," said Hikaru walking up to her. He looked at the different wigs with all of Manami's hair color.

"A bald head huh? Maybe Kaoru or I should have done that a long time ago so we could get told apart," he joked.

"No," said Manami, "You two could never pull it off."

"Yeah you got a point there," said Hikaru.

"I know I can't," said Manami.

"You know, what, I don't like any of these wigs either!" said Hikaru as he shoved them all over!

"Hikaru?" asked Manami.

"You need a totally different color!" said Hikaru as he walked to a closet that held many wigs. "Here we go!"

He pulled out a pink one.

"Pink?" said Manami.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

Manami started to laugh as her tears started to dry up.

"I don't care what you look like, bald or pink hairdo I still love you!" said Hikaru holding her, "and that's all you should worry about you got that?"

"Thanks Hikaru!" said Manami letting Hikaru kiss her long and passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning bright and early, Mori went pulled out a suite case. He threw in a bunch of clothes in before hopping onto his computer to find a hotel room in Karuizawa. He couldn't risk Mamoru finding out and warning his cousin he was coming. That and he couldn't risk letting Sakura knowing he was coming. She might try stopping him. This was something he had to do though. He had to get back at the man for what he did to Haruhi. That's why he wasn't saying anything to anyone about going to Karuizawa, not even to his family. That was also why he wasn't going to be staying at his family's cottage. He had to be discrete with this as possible. So that's why he was booking a room in hotel right now.

* * *

><p>"Hey Taka, are you in there?" asked Satoshi knocking on the door. There was no answer.<p>

"Takashi?" said Satoshi walking into the room. He was shocked to see it was empty.

"Takashi?" he said looking around. "Where was he?

"Satoshi," said his father walking into the room, "We're about to leave for the hospital. If your brother doesn't want to come don't harass him."

"But Dad, Takashi isn't here!" said Satoshi.

His father looked around.

"Maybe he's practicing," he said.

"I don't hear anything," said Satoshi.

"What's going on? Are we going to the hospital or not? I want to see Haruhi and my granddaughter," said Mrs. Morinozuka walking into the room.

"Mom, Takashi's gone," said Satoshi.

"What," said his mother, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Just because he's not in his room it doesn't mean he's not in the house." She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Takashi, where are you?" she called out.

She walked past several rooms looking in, but saw nothing.

"See he's not here," said Satoshi.

"We haven't checked the whole mansion dear. And even if he's not here, it's not like he has to let us know where it is he's going every time he leaves the house. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fins and doesn't have anything to worry about. Now can we go please? I still want to pick up the fresh flowers for Haruhi," said his mother.

"But where could he have gone?" asked Satoshi.

"What I did I just say? Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine," said his mother.

"You just want to get up to the hospital to see Haruhi and the baby, don't you!" said Satoshi.

"Well there is that," she admitted. "But I also tend not to worry about Takashi too much."

* * *

><p>Mori was feeling just a little bit hesitant as he drove up the hotel. But at the same time, this place was the last one with a room available. So he really didn't have a choice, unless he went to his family's cottage, or Mitsukuni's.<p>

The minute he walked up to the front door, the doors swung open.

"Oh my Mori, you're really here!" shouted Misuzu happily.

Mori smiled.

"I can't believe you are here!" said Misuzu moving out of the way so Mori could come in. "I was so surprise when I saw you wanted to book a room here. You know it's not that I mind seeing you here but why are you here? I would think you would want to be back at home with Haruhi."

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Oh I get it," said Misuzu, "You were hoping to get some time away in order to help get your thoughts into perspective, am I right?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to do so," said Misuzu as he showed Mori to his room.

"Thanks," said Mori. He waited until he was sure Misuzu was gone before walking back out of the room. He headed out the back door and hurried to his car. When he got to the village he hastily started to look around for any sign for Riichi. He whished he had an idea about what the two buddies he was with looked like. But if he asked anyone for that information Sakura might find out and come after him. He knew she would.

"Is that you Morinozuka?"

Mori turned around at the mention of his name.

"Oh my god it is you, hey!"

Mori was surprise to see Haruhi's old friend Ari standing a few feet from him holding a huge create of fruits.

"I'm surprise to see you here," said Ari putting down the crate.

"You as well," said Mori.

"I took over for my uncle's store after he retired," explained Ari. "But what are you doing here? Why aren't you back at home with Haruhi? How's she doing, is she getting any better?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well that's good to hear, but why aren't you back at home with her and the baby right now?" asked Ari.

"Uh," said Mori.

"I guess there's not much you can do for her or the baby while she's in a coma huh? I bet you were hoping to get some time to yourself for a bit huh?" said Ari.

"Yeah," said Mori. That was a good excuse.

"Well here then, on the house," said Ari handing him an apple from the crate.

"Thanks," said Mori.

"Oh sure, you offer him some fruit on the house. But I can't even come in to buy one," said a man walking by.

"Go away Aito, you know you're not welcome here," said Ari.

"Whatever, your fruit sucks anyway," said Aito.

'Aito, where did I hear that name before?' thought Mori.

Aito looked up at Mori.

"Whoa, you are sure are a, a big one," he said before he started to walk away fast.

"Don't worry about him Mori, he's just a petty shoplifter who tried to steal from my shop so often that I band him," said Ari.

"Where does he live?" asked Mori.

"In some rundown apartment at the edge of town I believe," said Ari.

"Thanks," said Mori as he started off after Aito. It was easy enough to spot him in the crowd as he followed after him.

Soon both arrived at the apartment. He waited until Aito walked in before following after him. He was able to follow along easily without being noticed. When they got to his apartment, the door was still open and he could hear them talking.

"It was that one guy, that one Morinozuka guy!" said Aito.

"What?" said another voice. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm serious it was him!" said Aito.

"What makes you so sure?" said a different voice.

"How many freaking other tall guys do you know?" said Aito. "I just think we should get Riichi out of here just in case."

'Riichi?'

"Well else could we take him….,"

BAME!

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Mori stood in their doorway looking extremely pissed off! His eyes immediately fell upon Riichi who was sitting on the couch with another man.

The three men in the room all tried to scatter, but Mori moved hastily towards and grabbed him. He hoisted him high above the ground.

"Pu, put me down!" he pleaded, "What do you want?"

"You shot my wife and child!" said Mori.

"Well, well I'm, I'm sorry," said Riichi as he tried to get out of Mori's grip. Mori only tightened his grip. He could see fear in the man's eyes, just like Haruhi did the day she was shot before she closed them.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" said Mori. He normally didn't swear, but he didn't care at this point. He was filled with too much rage!

Suddenly he felt sharp pain at the back of his shoulder. He was forced to drop Riichi to floor as he gripped it! He could feel blood on his fingers as he gripped it.

"Run Riichi, Run!" shouted one of his friends.

Mori turned his head as all three men ran out of the room. One of them had a knife in his hand.

Mori tried to get up, but his pain was too much. He had to kneel down.

How could he have let someone stab him like that?

He wasn't sure how long he was waiting in the apartment when he heard someone coming into the room.

"Oh man!"

Mori knew the voice right away. He was glad it was a voice of someone he knew.

"Morinozuka, are you okay?" said Ari as he came and knelt down next to him.

Mori had to take a deep breath.

"My shoulder," he said.

"Hang on, I'm going to call for help," said Ari as he pulled out of his cell phone.

Before long an ambulance showed up and started to mend Mori's shoulder.

'I had him, I had him!' Mori thought the whole time.

"So what happened?" asked Ari.

"I found the man that shot Haruhi! I found him but then I got stabbed!" said Mori mad.

'I'm sorry Haruhi!' he thought.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka both started at their granddaughter.<p>

"I wish we had a name for her," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I know, me too," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Me as well," said Ranka suddenly appearing next to him.

"Ranka when did you get here?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Just know," said Ranka. He gave off a sad sigh looking at his granddaughter. "Why did this have to happen to her right at the beginning of life?"

"Excuse me," said Dr. Waruyoi as she made her way past the grandparents.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"The baby's finally healthy enough that we can take out her breathing and feeding tubes," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Seriously?" said Ranka.

"Yes," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Oh that's so wonderful!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yes all we need to now is for Haruhi to wake up!" said Ranka.

"And for Takashi to be here!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Where is that boy?" asked Ranka.

"I'm not sure," said Mr. Morinozuka, "We haven't seen him all morning."

* * *

><p>Satoshi sat alone in Haruhi's room just watching her.<p>

"I wish Takashi could be here with you big sister," he said. "But I'm wherever he is I'm sure he's doing something important. And I'm going to stay here with you until he shows up."

Just then he started to hear one of the monitors start to pick up.

"Huh?" said Satoshi as he walked over to one. "What the heck is going on?"

Then he heard a moan.

He turned around and saw Haruhi's eyes opening!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Satoshi looked shocked as his sister-in-law's eyes began to flutter open ever so slightly.

"Haruhi?" he said.

Haruhi shifted her over to him.

"Satoshi?" she said confused. "What are you doing, where am I?" Then she looked down near her belly!

"Oh my god!" she shouted, "Where's my baby?" She tired sitting up but found it extremely hard to.

"Haruhi calm down!" said Satoshi running to her side.

"But what happened to me? What happened to my baby?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, calm down!" said Satoshi.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay," she said. "What is going, why is my belly suddenly not so big? Am I okay? Last time I think I vaguely remember is something like a gun going off, But nothing really after that. And I like to think I was still pregnant at the time."

"Haruhi, don't panic, everything's all right for the most part," said Satoshi.

"Well where's Takashi?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Satoshi.

"Okay, well then where's my baby?" asked Haruhi. "Is she okay?"

"For the most part," said Satoshi.

"What do you mean for the most part? Why do you keep saying that? Where is she?"

"Satoshi, we have good news!" said Ranka happily and he and the Morinozukas all walked into the room. Then they Haruhi with her eyes open.

"Haruhi!" said Ranka happily as he ran to the bed, "My Baby!"

"Dad, not so tight please," said Haruhi, "I'm still in a lot of pain!"

"Oh right, sorry dear," said Ranka.

"Haruhi I can't believe you're awake!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Awake?" said Haruhi. She turned and looked at Satoshi. "Is this what you meant by fine for the most part?"

"Yeah pretty much," said Satoshi.

"Haruhi, this may be a bit too much to handle at this point, but please try to bear with us," said Mr. Morinozuka. "The truth is you were shot."

"I was what?" said Haruhi.

"You got shot, but you got lucky. Dr. Waruyoi was able to save both you and the baby!" said Satoshi.

"She did, so the baby's really is okay?" said Haruhi with relief.

"Yes, there were some complications at first. For one you were in coma for a while. And your baby had to have an oxygen mask along with a feed tube. But that's what we came in to tell Satoshi. They're able to take them out now!" said Ranka.

"Oh really, that's so wonderful! Can I see her?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll go ask the doctor!" said Satoshi running out of the room.

"By the way do any of you know where Takashi is?" asked Haruhi.

"Afraid not Haruhi," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "He left the house really today and didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"That's doesn't sound like him," said Haruhi.

"He's been acting a lot different since you got shot dear," said Mr. Morinozuka.

Just then Satoshi ran back in followed by Dr. Waruyoi.

"Oh my god you are awake!" she said happily.

"Can I see my baby?" asked Haruhi.

"As soon as they're done removing her tubes and we're done examining you then yes," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She sat there patiently as the doctor examined her and did tests on her to make sure she was all right for the most part.

"I may want to run some more through tests later, but in the meantime you just hang tight and I'll be right back."

"Is she going to go get the baby?" asked Haruhi eagerly as she gripped her father's hand tight.

"I think so dear," said Ranka.

As if on cue, Dr. Waruyoi walked in carrying with her a small pink bundle.

"Here she is Haruhi, here's your daughter," she said as she came and gently placed the baby into her mother's waiting arms.

Haruhi lifted the blanket and got to see her daughter's little face for the first time. Tears of joy started to slip down her face.

"She looks so much like Takashi," she said.

"Yeah I think you're right," said Ranka.

"No I think she looks more like her mother," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she came to the other side of Haruhi's bed, "Pretty."

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that. Of course she'd have to get some of that from you my dear," said Mr. Morinozuka standing next to his wife.

"No," said Haruhi, "She's Takashi. Where is he though? I would think he would be here all ready."

"That's exactly what I kept saying," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi," said his mother.

"Well he should be," said Satoshi.

Just then the door opened again.

"See I told you," said Dr. Waruyoi as she walked in with Kyoya.

"Yes thank you Kokuro," said Kyoya as he walked up to Haruhi's bed. "It's good to see both you and your daughter doing better Haruhi."

"Yeah I bet," said Haruhi.

"Has anyone called Mori to tell him the good news?" asked Kyoya.

"I've been trying, but so far no luck," said Satoshi, "He left really early this morning and no one's seen him since."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Don't worry Haruhi I'll find him.

* * *

><p>"My my, this looks bad Mori," said Misuzu as he examined Mori's shoulder that was all bandaged up; "Maybe you should go home."<p>

'Home?' thought Mori sitting in the little café, "Home to what, my comatose wife whom I let down again!'

Mori still couldn't get over how he had failed Haruhi again! He had Riichi in his hands, but had been too blinded by rage to sense the man coming up behind with the knife and stab him! It was just like when Haruhi had been shot. He had been so overwhelm by emotions that he let his guard down!

"Mori, are you listening?" asked Misuzu.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I was saying that you should go home. It might be best for the time being," said Misuzu.

Just then he heard the bell from the door ringing.

"Hello and welcome to, Oh my!" said Misuzu. Mori turned to see all of his friends all standing in the door, including Hunny.

"Here you are Takashi," said Hunny as he ran over to him.

"What are you doing here Mori?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh," said Mori.

"You will not believe who I saw as he drove up here. I could have sworn I saw that man that shot Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "No one would believe me!"

"Because it probably wasn't him Boss," said Hikaru.

"Tamaki, where?" said Mori jumping up.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Where?" said Mori.

"You mean where did I see him at?" asked Tamaki sheepishly.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"Well I saw him right as we were leaving the train station," said Tamaki.

'The train station?' thought Mori.

"How Long Ago?" he shouted.

"Well however long it takes to get from there to here," said Kaoru.

"I think the next train to leave was to Shinonoi Station," said Hikaru.

"Shinonoi Station?" said Mori. He had to get the train station fast!

"Takashi where are you going?" called out Hunny as Mori ran out the door.

"Mori, wait we have something to tell you!" called out Kaoru.

Whatever it was Mori was sure it could wait! He had to get to the station fast!

"Where's he going?" asked Hikaru as they all watched Mori drive away in his own car.

"If I were to guess he was going to the train station," said Kyoya pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Just as Mori got the train station, he looked around for any sign of Riichi or his friends. He wondered around the different platforms looking for them.<p>

He was about to give up when he saw all three getting ready to get on a train!

"You're cousin said he'd met us there then take us back to Tokyo," he head one say.

"Okay," said Riichi.

"He's going to be so pissed at us," said the other man, Aito Mori thought. Then Aito looked down and saw Mori.

"Ah shit, get on, get on!" he shouted shoving Riichi on. The other quickly followed. Mori was about to run after them, when the train started up and moving.

'No, no, no!' Mori thought as he followed after the train. But before long, it was long gone!

"No!" said Mori as he watched the train pull out.

"Ah damn it!" said one of the station managers as he walked up behind Mori. "I missed him!"

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"Oh I just got a phone call to stop all out going trains from a guy called Ohtori, but I guess I was too late to stop that one," said the station manager. Mori sighed sadly.

'Missed him again!' he thought.

"Takashi!" said Hunny running up behind him.

"Did you find him?" asked Tamaki.

"No!" said Mori.

"I'm sorry, I didn't stop the one train that just left in time," explained the station manager.

"It's all right," said Kyoya.

Mori turned and was about to head back to his car, but felt Hunny tugging at his hand.

"Takashi, wait a minute please!" he said.

"We have important to tell you!" said Kaoru.

"That's why we came looking for you!" said Hikaru.

Mori moaned. Might as well listen to what he had to say.

"This is rather important Mori," said Kyoya.

"Yes, Haruhi's woken up!" said Tamaki, "And she wants to see you!"

'What?' thought Mori.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori wasn't sure if he felt more nervous seeing Haruhi when she was in a coma or now when she had woken up.

"It'll be okay Takashi," said Hunny as they neared Haruhi's room.

"Hmm," said Mori. He stopped right in front of the door.

"Well are you going to go in?" asked Hikaru.

Mori was about to reach for the door knob, but just couldn't seem to bring himself to do it.

"Come on Mori, you can do it," said Tamaki.

"You do want to see her don't you Mori?" asked Kaoru.

Mori was feeling really hesitant. His wife woke up while he wasn't even there! She was probably really mad at him.

"Takashi, here you are! Where have you been?" asked Satoshi running at him. "You've missed out on something great! Haruhi woke up and the baby got all of her tubes taken out! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

'Great,' he thought.

"Well are you going to go in and see them?" asked Satoshi.

Mori took a deep breath. He might as well get this all over with as he grabbed the knob and opened the door.

He looked in to see Haruhi sitting on the bed staring out the window by herself. She shifted her eyes as the door opened.

"Takashi?" she said when she saw her husband standing there. His heart leaped just a bit.

"Hello Haruhi," he muttered as he walked over to her.

Both were silent for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"How, how are you feeling?" he asked finally.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I'm confused about all of this and what happened but I guess that's usual when you come out of a coma huh?"

Mori nodded.

"I got to see the baby," said Haruhi, "She looks a lot like you."

"Hmm," said Mori with a smile.

"You know we still need a name for her," said Haruhi.

Mori nodded.

"But I still have no idea of what to call her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. He didn't have any good name idea either.

"So where were you?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Mori.

"Your father was saying this whole incident really got to you," said Haruhi.

"It did," said Mori.

"Takashi," said Haruhi as she reached over and grabbed Mori's hand. "I don't know what all happened. And I'm not sure I understand why you weren't here this whole time, but I'm happy you're here now at least. I just hope that wherever you were it was worth it."

Mori thought about it for a moment. Was it worth him running around trying to find this guy when he hadn't even been here when she woke up?

Just then the door opened and in walked in Dr. Waruyoi carrying in the baby.

"I heard Daddy was back so I brought her to see him," she said.

Mori stood up and walked over to the doctor to get a look at the baby.

She looked so much different with out all of her tubes and stuff.

"You want to hold her?" asked Dr. Waruyoi.

"Sure," said Mori as he held the tiny baby. She squiggled a little bit in his arms for a little bit.

"She looks a lot like you huh?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"The baby, she looks like you don't you think?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mori as he walked back to the bed with the baby, "No, like you."

"That's what your mother said," said Haruhi, "But I'm sorry I can't help but think she looks like you. She has your hair that's for sure."

She did seem to that was true.

"When can you come home?" asked Mori.

"I'm afraid it might not be for a while," said Dr. Waruyoi. "Both still need to recuperate. Hell Haruhi needs some serious physical therapy because of where she was shot and from being in the coma for a while."

"Hmm," said Mori looking back down at the baby.

"Sorry Mori, but you should be happy they've made it this far," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Yeah," said Mori. That was true. He was able to really hold his baby girl for the first time.

"I'll just leave you alone for a moment," said Dr. Waruyoi as she slipped out the room.

The minute she did, the room became extremely quiet. The only real sound was the light breathing coming from the baby.

"Do you want her?" asked Mori.

"Yeah I'll take her," said Haruhi happily. "I can't believe I missed my baby's birth. How sad is that? Did you see her after she was born?"

Mori shook his head no. When they had delivered the baby he hadn't been really allowed into the surgery room. After that they had hauled her away from the NICU before he could really get a good look at her. Then of course he hadn't had the courage to really go and see the two of them for the longest time. But now, now that he was here sitting with the two of them peacefully, he was almost starting to feel like it didn't matter if he got Riichi or not.

The moment was soon interrupted when he heard the door opened again.

"Well, well, isn't this a cute little scene," said Sakura as she walked in.

Mori moaned.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I really need to talk to you Morinozuka!" she snapped so loud that it woke the baby.

"Sorry about that," said Sakura, "But I really do need to talk you!"

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi as she tried to silence that baby.

"He can tell you later, after we're done talking!" said Sakura.

Mori looked at her before turning to look at Haruhi.

"Now!" said Sakura.

Mori stood up and followed him in.

As he and Sakura walked out, Mori wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her more mad in his life.

"When were you planning on telling me that you knew where Riichi was!" snapped Sakura, "I can't believe you knew he was in Karuizawa this whole time and didn't say anything to me! And on top of that, you went there by yourself and nearly got yourself killed by getting stabbed in your shoulder! Are freaking insane! Plus I heard he got away again! Who knows where he went this time!"

"Tokyo," said Mori.

"He's coming back to Tokyo, how did you know?"

"I heard," said Mori.

"And let me guess you weren't going to tell me this either!" said Sakura. "I have to get going on this right away. I'm warning you Morinozuka I'm not going to take much more crap from you. As much as I hate to take you away from you wife and baby, especially now, if I find out you've gotten involved in this again I will arrest you! I don't care if you're my boss's friend or my old sensei's son! You got it!" Then she stormed off.

Mori knew she was serious. That was the sad part.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori groaned as he walked into the room. Haruhi was still holding onto their beautiful baby and smiling.

"So what did that one detective have to say to you?" she asked.

"Just needed to tell me something about finding the man who shot you," said Mori.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Have you not found him yet?"

The words stung Mori more then Haruhi could have realized.

"_Have you not found him yet?"_

He had. Oh lord he had! But then he let him get away twice!

"No," he said.

"Oh, is that going to be a problem?" asked Haruhi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess," said Haruhi, "Do they at least have a clue of how to get him?"

Mori nodded. He couldn't run away forever!

"Why did he shoot me?" asked Haruhi.

"It was an accident. He was robbing a store," said Mori.

"Oh I see. So in other words I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Darn," said Haruhi.

Mori looked away ashamed.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi as she reached her hand up and grabbed his shoulder.

Mori winced slightly in pain.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

Mori didn't say anything, trying to think of what to tell her.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi.

Mori knew he couldn't keep a real secret from his wife. So he slowly pulled off his shirt to show him his bandaged up shoulder.

Haruhi gasped.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I got stabbed," said Mori.

"By who?" asked Haruhi, "And why?"

"I got stabbed by someone trying to protect your shooter," said Mori.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh my god, why did he go after you?" asked Haruhi.

"I went after him," said Mori.

"Why would you do that? Isn't that police work?" asked Haruhi.

Mori sighed.

"Don't tell me you were hunting him down yourself!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Is that why you weren't here?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh my god, why?" said Haruhi.

"Revenge," said Mori.

"Revenge, you mean revenge for what happened to me?" asked Haruhi.

"And our baby," said Mori.

"Takashi," said Haruhi as she got him to look at her.

"I don't need you to go out looking for revenge for what happened. I need you here with me giving me support, and giving our baby support. Please promise me you'll start doing that from now on?" asked Haruhi.

Mori looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she leaned up and kissed him. Mori moaned happily as she felt his wife's warm lips kissing him back this time. She was right. Now that she was awake he should stop chasing this man around. He hadn't even been there when she woke up or when the baby got their things taken out. How could he say he really cared about the two of them if he hadn't been there for that? No, it would probably be best to leave the investigation up to Sakura.

Just then the baby started to cry.

"Here," said Mori taking her into his arms and started rock her.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Haruhi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think they have name books in the gift shop or something?" asked Haruhi.

Mori nodded and handed the baby back to her.

"I'll be back," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>He bought a copy of each one they had before heading out to Haruhi's room.<p>

"Hey, Morinozuka called out a voice when he came to her floor.

Mori turned and saw one of Riichi and Mamoru's friends walking towards him. It was the one that had stabbed his leg, Hama Zaika. He was heading towards him fast on crutches.

"I heard that one weird chick cop was looking for Riichi and Mamoru because apparently both are both back in Tokyo. I wanted to tell her that I have this book back at home that has some more names of different friends that were close to Mamoru. He gave it to me in case I needed to find Riichi a new place to hide out. It might help," said Hama.

"Really?" said Mori.

Hama nodded.

"Thanks," said Mori.

He walked back to Haruhi's room with the baby name books. Ranka and his mother were all ready there.

"Oh hello Takashi," said Ranka.

"Where the hell have you been?" snapped his mother.

"Busy," said Mori.

"What's this about you getting stabbed?" she asked scared.

"Uh," said Mori.

"Did you get the books?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh baby names books fabulous," said Ranka as he snatched a few. His mother grabbed a bunched and both walked back to Haruhi's bedside. Both started going off with different names. Each one was shot down by Haruhi and Mori for one reason or another. Before long Mori happen to notice that Haruhi was looking sleepy.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"I know this might sound weird but, I am actually tired," said Haruhi.

"Oh sweetheart, that's all right," said Ranka as he gave her a quick kiss.

"At least we know you'll wake up afterwards," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

Mrs. Morinozuka gently took the baby from her and put her into the bed.

"We'll come back later sweetie," said Ranka.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

As Mori followed after his mother and father-in-law, he remembered what Hama had told him. He was tempted to call Sakura, but then was afraid she might still be mad at him. Maybe if he went and got it for her and showed her that he took her serious, she might not be so mad at him anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day he went back to Hama's apartment to look for the book Hama had told him about.<p>

He was able to find it real easy on a side table next to a dirty couch. At least he assumed it was the book since it had Mamoru's name and number in it. In either case it should help.

Mori walked out of the apartment with the book, only to run into a woman walking out of the apartment holding a bag. It was the prostitute Ayaka's aunt Airi!

"You!" she shouted, "I know you! You're the reason why my niece is dead, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Before Mori could react, the woman pulled out a gun.

"You're not going to get away with it! Nor are you going to get your hands on Riichi and Mamoru. They unlike you are good people!"

"Riichi shot my wife!" said Mori.

"Yeah right, I bet it you're just using him as a scapegoat to what really happened!" said Airi before firing the gun straight at Mori.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori barley had time to dodge the bullet before it hit the wall. He ran as fast as he could to the stairs. Right as he got to them he heard another gun shot went off. It bullet barely missed his ear as he darted down the stairs two at a time! As he ran down he could still hear the gun shots going off. Mori couldn't help but feel lucky that the woman was apparently a bad shot.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he heard Airi shout out after him. "I hope your wife falls back asleep and never wakes up again! I'm going to do everything to help Mamoru deal with you!"

Mori ran out of the building fast and hid down an alley.

He watched as the Airi ran out of the apartment building. She looked around for him real fast before she went and ran off. Mori breathed a sigh of relief before walking out of the alley.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Mori sense of relief quickly vanished when he saw Sakura standing in front of him. He gulped.

"I thought I made things extremely from before that you're not to get involved any more!" shouted Sakura.

"Uh," said Mori.

"What are you doing here?" said Sakura.

Mori held up the book.

"What's this?" asked Sakura.

"A book from Hama, He said that it should help in finding others friends Riichi may be hiding at," explained Mori.

Sakura looked at the book before looking back up at Mori.

"Please don't tell me that you were planning on keeping that to yourself!" she said mad.

"No," said Mori, "I was going to give it to you."

"Oh really?" said Sakura. "Then what was with all the gun shots I heard?"

"Airi Haeru," said Mori.

"Isn't that the aunt of that prostitute that committed suicide?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Why was she shooting at you?" asked Sakura.

"She blames me for her niece's death," said Mori.

"Oh great," said Sakura. She looked down at the book. "Well seeing as how you got me this book which would probably be a good thing, I will let you slide and not arrest you this time. Would you like an escort to wherever it was you were heading?"

"No," said Mori.

"All right, just be careful. I should probably keep a guard on your wife though," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>"All right welcome back," said Fumiko, "We're still here with my special guest Himeko Mitsubachi, the creator and owner of Lover cosmetics. Now can you tell us about your new charity?"<p>

"Well it's just something to help make hospital victims feel better. I created it to help bring joy to hospital victims. What we do is bring baskets of goodies to long term visitors to help perk them up, make them smile. Making smile is a good way to show love and I know a thing or two of love," said Himeko.

"How did you get this started?" asked Fumiko.

"It was from my poor friend Haruhi Morinozuka who sadly is still in the hospital recovering. When I went to see her I would see all these other poor people suffering and thought it would be best to do something nice for them," said

"I see, well that's very generous," said Fumiko.

"I see she failed to mention what her first intent was," said Haruhi as she and Mori watched from her hospital room.

"Yeah," said Mori. Himeko's first idea was to just give everyone full fledge makeovers. Luckily both Haruhi and Mori were able to talk her out of it and get her to do what she was doing now.

"Oh looks like we have a call in," said Fumiko. "Go ahead, you're on the air."

_"Hey Fumiko, any one tell you that you've gain some weight?" said the caller._

"Hey caller, anyone tell you that I'm the one show and that you can easily get turned off like that!" said Fumiko as she snapped her fingers. A click and a dial tone was soon heard.

"I thought we were supposed to screen these calls!" said Fumiko through clenched teeth. "All looks like we have another caller. Let's hope this one has some manners. Go ahead you're on the air."

"_Hey Fumiko I think your show is so great!" _said the caller.

"Well thank you," said Fumiko.

"_And I think that Himeko Mitsubachi Love line is the best ever!" _

"Thank you very much," said Himeko.

"_You two work so hard at making the world a better place," _

"Well we try our best," said Fumiko.

"_Not like your friend Morinozuka," _

"What's that?" asked Fumiko.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi. Mori looked at her real fast before looking back to the TV.

"_Your friend Takashi Morinozuka, All he cares about is torturing other people's families!"_

"Who is this?" asked Fumiko.

"_Some one your stupid friend Morinozuka knows very well!"_

"Hey if this is a prank call, you're gone!" said Fumiko getting ready to snap her fingers.

"_Go ahead, but then you won't get the fair warning," _

"What fair warning?" asked Fumiko.

"_It doesn't matter if Morinozuka stops going after my cousin anymore. Now it's flat out war! And he should know I play dirty. But I'm sure his friend Manami Purinsesu and Hikaru Hitachiin all ready know all of that!"_

"Is this Mamoru Defukon?" asked Fumiko.

Haruhi looked over at Mori who was looking at the TV seriously.

"_Your friend Morinozuka and all his other friends are about to get a serious lesson in flat out warfare! I'm going after all of them! Each one will suffer. That includes you fatty! And it's especially true for the stupid wife and "precious" baby. When I get done with her, she's going to wish she was back in the coma!"_

Mori jumped up mad.

"Takashi!" said Haruhi.

"Look Mamoru, there's really no point in doing this all right? So much damage has been done all ready! Please stop!" said Fumiko.

"_It's too late for that now! Vengeance shall be mine and my friends! I made a promise to certain girl who's dead now because of him! And just to show you that I'm not joking…," _

Suddenly out of nowhere several people jumped and started shooting off guns!

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi as she watch Fumiko and Himeko tried to hide behind their chairs.

"Someone's got to stop them!" Suddenly both she and Takashi saw a big red spot hit the camera!

"What the?" said Haruhi. "Are they just paint balls?"

"Yeah," said Mori, right as the camera went to black.

Mori immediately grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said Himeko, "Mori?"

"Is everything all right?" asked Mori.

"No," said Himeko. "They got me!"

Mori wasn't sure what to do first!

"And this shirt was bran new!" said Himeko.

'Oh," thought Mori, "They just got her with the paintballs.'

"What about Fumiko?"

"I wouldn't worry about her as much as the two shooters closet to her. She should just be glad the camera's not rolling. Oh I got to go, Kaoru's trying to call me," said Himeko.

"Are the all okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"What did they mean we and our friends are going to suffer?" Haruhi, "Who was that?"

"Don't worry," said Mori, "I'll protect you."

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. Even if he had promised to not investigate and hunt down the shooter, it didn't mean he couldn't protect his wife and child. He could only hope that whatever this guy was planning didn't get any worse then the paint balls!


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I can't believe those punks ruined my set!" said Fumiko as she looked around at the ruined painted furniture and equipment.

"Well you should feel lucky that it was just paint balls," said Kaoru holding Himeko tight in his arms.

"It could be that reason they brought those was because that was all they could sneak in," said Sakura.

She looked over at the six that Fumiko hadn't gotten to as they were being led away by the other police officers while the two she had gotten to were being treated.

"Please let me hurt all of them just a little," pleaded Fumiko.

"No, I need some of them conscious so I can talk to them," said Sakura.

"Oh pooh, you're no fun," said Fumiko.

"Oh don't worry my dear," said Tamaki wrapping his arm around her, "It's probably best you don't anyway because of, you know…,"

Fumiko looked down at her belly.

"Yeah you're probably right. You're usually right in these situations," she said.

"Right about what?" asked Himeko.

"Nothing, nothing you have to worry about," said Fumiko, "Let's go Tamaki." She immediately started to drag him away.

Himeko and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Do you think it's really too bad that we keep our baby a secret now?" asked Tamaki.

"I guess not," said Fumiko, seeing as Haruhi was awake and the baby was doing better.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked past the rooms holding the six different prisoners. She stopped when she came to the last one where Kyoya was standing.<p>

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"They're all cowardly, aragonite, stubborn mules. I shouldn't have too much trouble," said Sakura.

"Please try not causing too many injuries, particularly head trauma," said Kyoya.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise boss," said Sakura as she walked into the room.

The man looked up at her sneering at her.

"Ko Miuchi," said Sakura looking at his file.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want bitch?" asked Ko. Sakura kicked his chair and knocked him over.

"First off, I want you to know something. No one calls me a bitch and goes to bed happy!" she said.

"So much for trying," said Kyoya as he watched.

"Oh is this the part that I'm supposed to start trembling with fear?" said Ko.

"Well you can, or you can wait. But I do promise you it will come," said Sakura.

"Oh tough girl, I bet you use to beat up all the boys on the playground," said Ko.

"I went to an old girls school growing up. I didn't get to beat up boys on the playground. That's why I do it now!" said Sakura kicking him in the stomach.

"Bitch!" said Ko.

"Apparently he didn't get the message the first time," said Kyoya as he watched Sakura hoist the man up and slam him against a wall!

"Ready to start trembling?" she asked.

"You wish," said Ko.

"You're right. I like it the when they try to hold out!" said Sakura. She dragged Ko back to a chair and made him sit.

"Now then where's Mamoru and Riichi!" said Sakura.

"Like I tell you," said Ko.

"And why not!" said Sakura.

"Why would I want to? So you can bring them here and beat up on them?" asked Ko.

"Hey buddy I haven't even begun to start beating you up," said Sakura. "No where are they?"

"I'm not telling you," said Ko.

"I beg to differ," said Sakura.

"I'm not ratting out my friends. They're good people! They're honest and helpful and…," Ko started to go off.

"Shut-up!" said Sakura banging his head against the table. "I'm no so sick and tired of having people going on and on about how good a man of both Mamoru and Riichi are! How can you think a man that shot a pregnant woman is a good person?"

"It was an accident!" said Ko.

"And that's suppose to make it all better?" said Sakura.

"It probably would if he was rich," said Ko.

Sakura band his head again.

"And so much for no head trauma," said Kyoya.

"Get one thing straight here! This isn't about who's got more money! This is about finding a man who shot someone and nearly took lives! That's all I care about! Now where is he?" said Sakura.

"Gone, with Airi, I think she was waking them to her old place. I don't know where that is," said Ko.

Sakura groaned mad!

"You better not be lying to me," said Sakura as she turned to the door.

"Hey you didn't get me trembling," Ko taunted.

Sakura stopped.

"Hey yeah you're right," she said.

Kyoya sighed.

"Oh this is going to be good," he said.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared at the man trembling under his table as Sakura walked back up to him.<p>

"I know, I know," she said, "I did try believe it or not."

"I'm well aware you did," said Kyoya. "Do you think he's lying?"

"I'm a little bit skeptical, but I'm not too worried about it since I have this," said Sakura holing up the book Mori had given her.

"Very well keep up the good work. Just please try not to hurt them too much. I hate having to actually help the same men that are helping to hide the man that hurt a friend of mine," said Kyoya.

"I'll try my best sir," said Sakura. She looked at the other men in their cells.

"One down, five to go," she said.

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned mad before slamming the last man's head against his table.<p>

The other five had all told him the same thing. That Mamoru and Riichi were being taken to some place by Airi.

She turned to walk out again before she heard the man calling out to her.

"You it's the just the paintballs he's got planned? He has got a lot more in store for that jerk and everyone that he's apparently close to!"

Sakura turned and looked at him.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Just you wait," said the prisoner.

"I just realized you're not trembling with fear!" said Sakura.

"You know I'm half way tempted to make you start paying for the hospital bills of the people you interrogate," said Kyoya as she walked out of the room.

"If you do, you do," said Sakura.

"Do you think he meant it when he said about Mamoru still intending to go after my other friends?" asked Kyoya.

"Unfortunately yes, I don't think any of us are safe until we get him," said Sakura, "And if all that does is make my job tougher then all well."

"Do you have a clue as to who is next victim will be?" asked Kyoya.

Sakura shook her head.

"I couldn't get anything out of them before they got over whelmed with fear," she said.

"I see," said Kyoya. "Well let's hope we find them before they strike first."

* * *

><p>"I really liked this top!" said Himeko as she threw off her top.<p>

"I know, I know," said Kaoru as he watched her change. "By the way, now that Haruhi's awake, do you think we'll still have to postpone the wedding?"

"Did you want to just in case so that way she'll be out of the hospital?" asked Himeko.

"I'd like to, I'd like for her to be there for it," said Kaoru.

"I know honey, I know," said Himeko as she leaned down and kissed him. "If we still have to we can. I know she means a lot to you and you'd want her at the wedding."

"Thank Himeko," said Kaoru.

Himeko smiled before turning back to her closet to find a new top.

"Where's that other one you gave me?" she asked.

"I think you may have left it back at my studio," said Kaoru.

Himeko groaned mad.

"Do you want to go get it?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we? I'd rather wear that to dinner," said Himeko.

"Sure," said Kaoru as he stood up from his chair. Himeko grabbed a random shirt and the two walked headed out together.

In no time at all they were at Kaoru's dress studio.

"Here it is," said Kaoru pulling the shirt from a rack near his sketch table.

"Thanks honey," said Himeko.

"Anything for you," said Kaoru giving her a kiss. "Why don't you change then we'll go to dinner."

"Sure," said Himeko as she ran to the changing room.

Suddenly a loud buzzer sound started to go off.

"Kaoru, what's that?" asked Himeko running out of the changing room in just her bra.

"The burglar alarm," said Kaoru.

"Someone broke in?" said Himeko.

"Apparently," said Kaoru, "Get behind me!"

Suddenly a group of men came running out of the shadows and tackled both to the ground.

"What have we got here?" said one as he and one of the other men hoisted Himeko up.

"Get away from her!" said Kaoru as he tried to stand up, only to have three other men pin him down! He struggled against them until he saw another man join the group.

"I've seen your picture before, your Mamoru!" snapped Kaoru. Mamoru turned and looked Himeko.

"You're a hot one," he said, "I can see why you'd want to bang this one."

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Kaoru.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her. I'm trying not to hurt any woman unless it's a last resort. No you're my example my friend," said Mamoru.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Do you what like, but keep him alive," said Mamoru as several other men emerged all carrying a weapon of some sort.

"No Kaoru, No!" Himeko shouted as they advanced on him.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori drove his car down towards Kaoru's dress studio. He wanted to see if Kaoru and possibly Himeko and apologies for what happened at the studio. He was going to do the same with Fumiko and Tamaki first chance he could as well.

As he pulled up to the studio he saw that the front door had been broken into!

Mori jumped out of the car and ran into the studio.

"No Kaoru, No!" he heard Himeko call out right before he heard Kaoru cry out in pain.

Mori followed it towards the sound. He found Kaoru being pinned to the ground and having a man hit his face with a chain while Himeko struggled to pull free from two other men holding her back.

Mori ran at the man with the chain and threw him away from Kaoru towards the wall. He landed hard against it.

The other men surrounding Kaoru all turned and looked up at Mori.

"Mori?" said Kaoru looking up at him.

"Oh shit!" shouted one.

"Let's get out of here!" said another.

"No!" said a different voice.

Mori turned and had to take a deep breath when he saw Mamoru.

Mamoru glared back at Mori.

"Scared big guy?" said Mamoru, "Scared at what you see, your friends getting hurt?"

"What do you want?" asked Mori.

"I want you stop chasing my cousin. He's sorry for what's he done, so let it go!" said Mamoru.

"He shot my wife!" said Mori.

"Yeah and she was pregnant!" said Kaoru, "He nearly killed both of them!"

"Some one shut him up!" said Mamoru. One of his "friends" moved to hit Kaoru. Mori grabbed him and threw him next to the other man near the wall.

"These men will do anything I want you know. They're my friends after all. And I didn't need big muscles or nig money to make them my friends. But you saw what they were willing to do for me, and for Riichi! Why not just end this? My cousin is sorry for what he did! Leave it be and I can promise I'll leave you and your friends be," said Mamoru.

"Don't listen to him Mori! He's talking about you letting the guy who shot your Haruhi and your baby!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah but if he doesn't who knows what will happen, who's to say he'll be there when and if we come after you again!" said Mamoru. "We all know he's not at great at protecting people like he claims to be. His wife could vouch for that can't she?"

Mori clenched his fist.

"Don't you dare talk about Mori that way! He loves his wife more then you could ever understand!" said Kaoru.

"Just like you love your girl?" asked Mamoru walking up to Himeko still being held. He pulled out a knife and held it close to her face.

"Himeko!" said Kaoru.

"I, I thought that you said you weren't going to hurt any woman," said Himeko.

"Only if I didn't have much of a choice and right now I don't," said Mamoru as he traced the blade down her cheek gently. "And there is no other choice in showing him that I'm still willing to do to protect my cousin." He looked over at Mori. "She's beautician right? It's her job to make other look beautiful right? Well I wonder how beautiful everyone will think she is with scars all over her face."

He continued to gently move the blade around the poor girl's face as she started to tremble. "Should we find out?"

"No Himeko!" said Kaoru.

"Stop," said Mori.

Mamoru immediately pull the knife away from Himeko's face and looked at Mori.

"Just stop," said Mori.

"And what if I do?" asked Mamoru.

"I'll stop," said Mori.

"You'll stop what, going after my cousin?" asked Mamoru.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Mori you can't do that!" said Himeko.

"Why not?" asked Mamoru, "It's not like I'm not going to help keep my cousin more in check from now on. And he really is sorry for what he did. Plus if there's something I can assure it's that I'll keep my promise, right guys?"

"Yeah," said all of the men minus the two who weren't hurt.

"So we got a deal?" asked Mamoru. Mori looked down at Kaoru who had a badly bruised face thanks to being hit by the chain.

Then he looked at Himeko who just moments ago almost got her face cut up.

Then he also remembered Manami getting her hair shaved off or Fumiko getting her set all shot up. Not to mention the poor girl feeling the need to commit suicide or him getting both stabbed twice and shot at.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Good," said Mamoru, "Let him up and let her go."

Kaoru jumped just as the men holding Himeko shoved her away towards him and Mori. Kaoru quickly grabbed her and held her close.

"Mori you can't be serious!" said Kaoru, "You can't be serious about letting this guy go!"

"Oh but he is, aren't you?" said Mamoru.

Mori didn't say anything. He just lowered his head in shame.

"Just as I thought, let's get out of here boys!" said Mamoru. "Somebody help those two!"

"Man what a sissy," said one of Mamoru's "friends" as he helped carry one of the injured men.

"Yeah, a real pansy," said another hauling the other injured out.

Kaoru, Himeko and Mori all watch them leave.

"How could you agree to that?" said Kaoru. "You let this man just walk away and promise not to let anyone go after the man that shot your wife!"

Mori didn't say anything. He turned his head in sham.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" said Sakura.<p>

"Stop the investigation," said Mori.

"Mori I keep telling you this is utter bullshit!" said Kaoru.

"Listen to him Mori, you can't give in like this!" said Himeko.

Mori shook his head no.

"Hey Morinozuka, just because this case involves your wife it doesn't mean you're in charge of it, I am, and I for one am not about to let you boss me around this just because you're having second thoughts!"

"Actually," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Sakura.

Kyoya looked at Mori who was giving him a look, one of both seriousness and remorse.

"We'll stop," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Sakura.

"You've done a fine job in this investigation Ms. Karate and I have total faith in placing you in charge of future investigations. But if Mori doesn't feel the need to go looking for him more then we shan't," said Kyoya.

"But what if he doesn't keep his promise?" asked Sakura.

"Then by all means feel free to continue, but in the mean time the investigation is now over," said Kyoya.

Sakura groaned mad.

"Fine!" she said.

"I don't believe this Mori how could you just give in like that!" said Kaoru. Mori pointed to his face that was still swollen.

"No more of that. Haruhi wouldn't want that," said Mori.

Kaoru rubbed his face.

"It wasn't that bad," he said.

"Manami?" said Mori.

"She wouldn't want you to give up either!" said Himeko.

Mori shook his head.

"It's over," he said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home madam," said Sakura's servants. Sakura walked past them in a huff without saying anything or even looking at them.<p>

She walked down the hallway past the several photos of her ancestors. Each had been a famous general of some sort through out history. That's where most of her family's money came from. She stopped when she came to her own father's picture**. **He too had once served for the Ohtori Police. He was one of the greatest that was for sure. As she stared at her father and all of the others before she couldn't help but wonder if they were ever told to cancel an investigation. Would she have been allowed to give up so easily if she wasn't a girl? It wasn't her fault she had been born a girl into this family. Oh her dad had tried to really make her more feminine, especially since her mom died when she was really little. He even sent her to school to Lobelia instead of Ouran, but it just couldn't dowse her fighter spirit.

"I can't let him get away with this!" she said as she turned and headed back out to the door.

* * *

><p>She pounded hard against the door Mori's door.<p>

"Morinozuka open the door!" she shouted.

Just then the door opened and Satoshi stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where's your brother?" snapped Sakura.

"He's at the hospital with his family, why?" asked Satoshi.

"I need to talk to him!" said Sakura. She turned and headed back to her car.

"Whoa wait, Sakura!" said Satoshi running after her. "Is this about him calling off the investigation?"

"I don't think its right he's letting that creep get away like this!" said Sakura.

"Well look what going after him as done all ready," said Satoshi.

"You agree with him?" said Sakura.

"Well no not really, but if it'll mean he's going to be there more for Haruhi and the baby then well that's good," said Satoshi.

"You always were so much weaker then your brother," said Sakura.

"That's not true! It's just Taka's amazing!" said Satoshi.

"Oh really, then why was I able to flip you the first time we faced off back when I was six?" said Sakura.

"You got lucky!" said Satoshi.

"Is that what you call it!" said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Satoshi.

"Let's try it then!" said Sakura, "Right now!"

"You're on!" said Satoshi. Both moved away from the car and faced each other, ready to fight. Both stared at each other, waiting to see what move the other was going to make first.

"This is stupid," said Sakura, "I have to go see your brother!"

She turned and looked back to her car.

"Oh scared now huh?" said Satoshi.

"Of you no," said Sakura.

Satoshi grabbed her and held her close.

"Try and see if you can get out of that!" he said.

"Why you!" said Sakura as she managed to turn around and face him, only to accidentally kiss him on the lips!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi studied Mori as he held their daughter in his hands. He had a smile on his face but for some reason, he looked sad.

"Takashi is everything all right?" she asked.

"Hmm," was all Mori would say not looking up from the baby.

"Did you get to talk to Himeko and Fumiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Himeko," said Mori.

"Didn't get a chance to talk to Fumiko yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hmm, well I'm sure you'll get a chance in time," said Haruhi. She went and laid her head down on his shoulder and looked at their baby. "I really do think she looks more like you. What do you think?"

Mori just shrugged.

"I just think she looks beautiful," said Mori, "And safe."

Haruhi lifted her head at the last remark.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It just means you and her are truly safe," said Mori as he stood up and placed the baby back down in her bed. He then turned and smiled at Haruhi. He walked over to her and gave a nice long kiss.

"I'm happy knowing you're safe," he said.

"Well I'm happy knowing you're safe too Takashi," said Haruhi not really sure what her husband was talking about.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Mori as if reading her mind.

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "Could you do me one favor?"

"Anything," said Mori.

"Could you go back to the house and get me the book I was reading, do you know the one?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. He gave a kiss on the forehead and quickly walked out of the room and back to his car.

* * *

><p>Satoshi and Sakura just stared at each other for a little bit as they "kissed." Satoshi quickly pulled away. Both then continue to stare at each other.<p>

"Uh Satoshi, I think you should let me go, like right now!" said Sakura.

"Uh yeah," said Satoshi as he took his hands off of her. Both continue to stand and stare, not sure what to do next. They didn't even hear the other car pulling up.

As Mori climbed out of his car, he didn't know what to make of the scene of his brother and Sakura just standing and facing each other. Both their faces looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Uh?" he finally said.

Both Sakura and Satoshi came out of their apparent out of body experience and looked at him.

"Oh uh hi Taka," said Satoshi.

"Oh Morinozuka," said Sakura.

Mori looked at her usuriously.

"I uh, just needed to talk to you about something, but I can see you're busy!" said Sakura as she got back into her car.

"I just got home," said Mori.

"I see that, but well you know it's late…," said Sakura.

"It's 7:00," said Mori.

"Yeah, see I'll uh come back later," said Sakura as she got into the car and drove off.

Mori looked over at his brother.

"Uh well there might have been an accident kiss," said Satoshi.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"We kind of got into a scuffle and well during it we may have kissed," said Satoshi.

Mori moaned before turning and heading back to his front door.

"She came here to see you. I think she wanted to talk to you about calling off the investigation," said Satoshi. Mori nodded. She would come here for something like that. Though her kissing his brother, that was something completely unexpected.

"You don't think that an accidental kiss means anything do you?" asked Satoshi.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"You know that even though it felt nice, if it was an accident it doesn't really mean anything does it?" asked Satoshi.

Mori looked at his brother with questionable eyes.

"I'm just saying in all," said Satoshi.

"Do you like her?" asked Mori.

"Are you kidding? She's so annoying!" said Satoshi.

"There you go then," said Mori walking into his library. He found the book Haruhi wanted easily on one of the side tables near the two big chairs in the room. It was the exact same spot she had left it the night before the, before the shooting.

"Are you really sure you want to call off the investigation?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

Satoshi looked at his brother curiously.

"Why I don't really understand why you're doing this, I can't help but think you know what you're doing," he said.

"I need to make sure Haruhi and the baby are safe," said Mori.

"Oh well then in that case, yeah I'd say go ahead. Even though I really hate the idea of letting a guilty man go free," said Satoshi.

"Well sometimes a warrior needs to know when it's best to back down for the greater good," said his father as he too walked into the library. "I may not agree with this either but if keeps Haruhi and her child safe then I say we cut our losses and focus more making sure they both make a fully recovery."

"Yeah," said Mori grabbing the book.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" asked his father.

"Yeah," said Mori walking out of the library.

"Hey uh Dad?" said Satoshi.

"Yes?" said his father.

"What's it mean when you accidentally kiss someone?" asked Satoshi.

"What do you mean, why did you do now?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"I may have kissed Sakura Karate by accident," said Satoshi.

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"We may have gotten into a little confrontation and in the process we accidentally kissed," said Satoshi sheepishly.

"Of course," said his father.

"So does it mean anything if it's an accident even if it felt kind of nice?" asked Satoshi.

"What?" asked his father.

"Does it mean anything if it was accident, even it felt nice?" asked Satoshi.

"Would you ever want to do it again?" asked his father.

"Uh…,"said Satoshi.

"I tell you what son, you put some thought into what it is you really feel about this girl and then you'll your answer," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"But I don't like her, she's annoying!" said Satoshi.

"Then there's your answer," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"But what about the kiss?" asked Satoshi.

"Well I guess it really was an accident and probably won't happen again will it?" said his father, "Seeing as how annoying the young woman is?"

"Right, annoying," said Satoshi.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Takashi," said Haruhi when Mori got back with her book.<p>

"Yeah," said Mori with a smile.

"I've been wanting to get a chance to get caught up on this for a while," said Haruhi before she yawned, "But I may have to wait on it."

She smiled up at Mori as she laid her head down on her pillow.

"You really are a great man Takashi. I feel so safe and happy to have you in my life," she said right before she went to sleep.

Mori watched as his little wife slept peacefully. Hopefully she would always be able to sleep peacefully for now on. Of course that meant no more getting harassed by Sakura.

'Maybe I should go and see her tomorrow,' he thought, 'And bring Satoshi with me just in case.'

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want me here with you Taka?" asked Satoshi.<p>

"Yeah, you probably know how to talk to Sakura best," said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni," said Satoshi, "Don't tease!"

"I wasn't trying to. I think it's cute what you did," said Hunny.

Satoshi moaned.

"Well I don't. That girl's so annoying! Now where is she? Let's get this over with!" said Satoshi.

"You don't like her or anything do you Satoshi?" asked Hunny.

"No!" said Satoshi. "Now where is she?"

"Letting all of the prisoners from the shooter case go," said one of the other officers.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Satoshi.

"Well since we're no longer pursuing guy, there's not reason to keep them," said the officer.

Mori moaned. Sakura was probably really mad about that.

They found her leaning against the wall not really paying attention as the men were being brought out of their cells. All were smirking and giving each other high fives.

One stopped when he walked past Mori.

"Well this must be kind of ironic huh?" he said smugly.

"Don't talk mean to him!" said Hunny.

"Who's going to make me kid, you?" said the man.

Hunny kicked him in the stomach. All of the other men gasped.

"Does that make it work for you?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said the man as he stood up weakly. He and the others all walked away fast, no longer smiling and all trying to avoid looking at the three men.

Sakura barley looked their way from her place on the wall before looking away mad.

Just then two more men came out of their cells, Tomoya and Ko. Both stopped when they saw Sakura.

"Boy this must really suck huh bitch?" said Ko.

Sakura looked over at him.

"I just realized, I didn't give you something to remember me by!" she said punching him in the stomach.

"Bitch!" said Tomoya helping Ko stand up.

"I didn't give you anything either," she said punching him across the face.

"You think you're so great?" said Tomoya rubbing his face.

"Better off then you," said Sakura. "Now don't let me ever see your fucking faces again!"

She walked down the hallway and stopped as she came up the three men.

"Oh Hello there Haninozuka, Morinozukas and," she paused a little when she saw Satoshi, "And Hi Satoshi." She looked away embarrassed.

"Hi Sakura," said Satoshi nervously.

"I hope you're not here to say you want to continue the investigation now," said Sakura.

"No," said Mori.

"Oh well then," said Sakura fight between looking at Mori and turning away from Satoshi.

"Hey uh Sakura," said Satoshi.

"I'm going to go wash up," said Sakura, "Punching dirty creeps make me feel dirty!"

She quckily ran off to the bathroom.

The other two convicts followed, both sneering at Mori and the others.

"Come on get out of here," said another officer.

"Can we use the rest room before we go?" asked Ko.

"Yeah right here," said the officer leading him and Tomoya to the wash room.

"Is that the girl's room?" asked Ko looking at another door.

"Yes," said the officer, "Now do what you need to do and get out."

Ko and Tomoya both looked at each other.

"No problem," they both said as they jumped the officer and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Let's hope she's still in there huh," said Tomoya as he and Ko moved towards the woman's room.

Sakura splashed cold water onto her face.

'Damn those Morinozukas!' she thought, 'First one has to keep getting in my way and then, then, I get kissed by the other! Why did he have to kiss me?'

She was so focused in the sink and the water that she didn't bother to look up when she heard the door open. If she had she probably would have seen the two evil boys coming up behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sakura suddenly felt a pair arms loop under her armpits and pull her away from the sink.

"What the?" she shouted as she felt herself hit someone's chest.

"All cool down?" asked Tomoya suddenly appearing in front of her.

"What the fuck, what are you doing here?" said Sakura.

"Just giving you something to remember us by," said Ko tightening his grip on her. He held her tight. She was surprise that she was having a hard time moving out from under him no matter how hard she struggled.

Tomoya stood in front of her smirking.

"What do you think you're going to do to me?" said Sakura doing her best not to look, sound or act scared.

Tomoya smirked at her.

"Don't worry you can start trembling any time you want," said Tomoya.

"I don't tremble!" said Sakura a she raised her foot. Tomoya quickly grabbed it making it hard for her to stand.

"Get off of me!" said Sakura. She glared at the men but deep down she was for the first time in her life really feeling afraid of what these two men might do to her. She felt vulnerable.

She sneered when she felt Ko's breath on her neck.

"I'd prefer getting on personally," he said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Should we do this?" said Ko.

"Yeah let's show her whose boss," said Tomoya. Suddenly out of no where he sneezed loosening his grip on Sakura's foot. Sakura immediately took advantage of the situation by pulling her foot free and then kicking Tomoya in the stomach. Tomoya stumbled backwards.

"Tomoya get… AH!" Ko shouted as Sakura stomped down her foot on his. He too loosened his grip on her making it easy to pull free and elbow him in the stomach. She spun around and punched in the face knocking him out.

"Oh you are so dead now bitch!" said Tomoya.

* * *

><p>"Geezes, what's all that thumping?" asked Hunny. He Mori and Satoshi all followed the sound down the hallway until suddenly they came to the woman's room where they could also hear what sounded like Sakura screaming.<p>

"When, Will, You, Loser, Learn, To, Not, Call, Me, A, Bitch?"

Satoshi moved towards door to open it.

"Sakura are you, Whoa!" he barley had time to move out of the way before the door came bursting open with a guy flying out. He crashed landed into the wall! Mori Hunny and Satoshi all looked at him for a moment before turning and looking at Sakura. They saw her standing in the blood soaked bathroom breathing heavily.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm Fine!" said Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Hunny.

"These two losers thought they'd try giving me something to remember them by. But I let them know that they didn't have to worry about that," said Sakura wiping some sweat from her face.

"However I am curious who let them come and try to give me the present!"

Just then they all heard a moan. The door to the men's room opened up and the poor cop stumbled out.

"Are you okay?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I guess," said the officer, "Those two prisoners jumped me and dumped me in here. They could be ….,"

"Right there," said Mori pointing to Tomoya lying on the ground.

"Oh geeze," said the officer, "Officer Sakura are you…,"

"I'm fine," said Sakura, "Although I am going home now to wash up. After these two get taken care of put make sure they get put back into their cells."

"You want to put us back into the cells?" said Ko as he tried stand up, "But we were told you no longer needed to hold us."

"Hey Buddy, they had said I had to let you go with the shooting case. But you two just tried to rape me or something. That lands you back in prison no matter what cop you're dealing with!"

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home she ran to the first bathroom she could find and threw off her cloths before jumping into the shower. She let the water flow down her body as she tried to forget what happened to her.<p>

"_All cool down?" _

"_Just giving you something to remember us by," _

"_Don't worry you can start trembling any time you want," _

"_I'd prefer getting on personally," _

"_Should we do this?" _

"_Yeah let's show her whose boss," _

'They almost got me. They actually got the drop on me!' she thought as she showered. It wasn't helping much. In fact it wasn't helping at all. So instead she got out, dried off and changed into some fresh clothes. What else could she do to get her mind off of what happen? Maybe a walk would do the trick."Are we going out again mistress?" asked a maid when she saw Sakura walking out the front door in a new outfit.

"Yes I am. Don't wait up for me," said Sakura.

She didn't know how long she was walking before she supinely found herself in front of her old school Lobelia.

She sighed as she sat on the bench across from it.

"What was it this school was always teaching us again? Oh yeah that we woman are the superior race and shouldn't let men over power us," Sakura muttered.

"And that's the absolute truth,"

Sakura looked up to see who had said that.

"Lady Benibara," she said surprised as Benio Amakusa walked up to her.

"I see you're still standing on formletis," said Benio. Even though Sakura hated Lobelia she still knew well enough to show respect to her upper classmen and referred to them by the names they preferred.

"I'm surprised to see you here," said Sakura as she stood up and bowed her head in respect.

"Well I am the current Dean of this school," said Benio.

"Ah I see," said Sakura.

"So tell Miss Karate how is the investigation on finding that shooter the struck down that poor maiden?" asked Benio.

Sakura sighed sadly before slumping down onto the bench.

"Didn't you hear? Morinozuka called it off because the shooter's cousin kept going after his friends to scare him," she said.

"So you're just going to give up?" said Benio.

"I don't have much of a choice, my boss Kyoya Ohtori is making me," said Sakura.

"Oh I see," said Benio as she sat down next to her. "Men and this stupid world they run!"

"I know, they're nothing but stupid gross obnoxious creeps!" said Sakura.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something else troubling you?" asked Benio.

"Two of the prisoners we were holding someone how got away from their guard, a male guard, and they got the jump on me!" said Sakura. "They actually got the drop on me in the woman's bathroom. If it hadn't been for one of them sneezing they might have actually go through with it."

"Did they?" asked Benio.

"No, when the one sneezed, it was distracting enough for me to get free and stop him," said Sakura, "Still though, for the first time I really felt like something bad was going to happen to me by the hand of a man."

"I see," said Benio, "I guess even the strongest of us can feel that way once in while. It's only natural in this worn down men's world. But we should let these men never, ever get the better of us. Granted it can get scary at times but fear is just one of the things that helps us grow strong."

"Yeah you got a point there," said Sakura.

"Well something tells me you will be just fine. You had a strong will no matter what happened, and I like to think it's going to take a lot more then two idiotic creeps to tarnish it," said Benio.

"Thank you Lady Benibara," said Sakura.

"I'll leave you be for now then," said Benio, "I hope that the man that went and told you to stop going after the men that shot his wife knows what he's doing."

"Yeah me too," said Sakura.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Mori came into his dining the next morning for breakfast he was surprised to see his brother looking rather disturbed instead of his normal cheerful self.

"Satoshi?" she said.

"Oh morning Taka," he said casting a quick glance at his brother before looking away, just staring at the wall.

"Everything all right?" asked Mori.

"I just feel bad for Sakura I guess. It was really bad that those two men almost got their hands on her like that," said Satoshi.

"Hmm," said Mori. While he too felt bad for Sakura, he wondered if his brother's feeling over the matter were for something else.

"Do you think she's doing okay?" asked Satoshi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think she'd be mad or offended if I were to go over, just to see how she's doing?" asked Satoshi.

Mori had to think about that. If there was one thing Sakura hated it was being a potential damsel in distress. She might not take too kindly to someone like Satoshi showing up to see if she was all right. In fact she may get even madder then usual since there was still that whole awkward situation with the two of them accidentally kissing. Then again, even she would have to admit what had happen yesterday was pretty traumatizing. He wasn't 100% sure what had happened but had heard that if one of them hasn't sneezed they may have actually been able to harm her for a bit before someone could intervene.

"So what do you think Taka?" asked Satoshi.

"Sure," said Mori.

"All right then I will!" said Satoshi as he jumped up. He ran to the door but then stopped and looked back at Mori.

"Are you coming too?" he asked.

Mori shook his head no. He had his own woman to worry about.

"Oh you probably want to go check on Haruhi huh?" said Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Ah fair enough," said Satoshi, "I'll let you know how it turns out. Say hi to Haruhi for me."

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>When Mori got the hospital and to Haruhi's room he found her there holding the baby trying to breast feed her.<p>

"I don't get this how come I'm not able to do this?" asked Haruhi.

"It may still be hard for her. It's normal for newborns," said the nurse as she took the baby. "I'll take her back to the nursery and get her fed."

"Thank you," said Haruhi sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry I bring her back as soon as she's done feeding," the nurse assured her as she carried the baby out. Mori looked down and smiled at her before the nurse walked out. He walked over to Haruhi and gently stroked her sad looking face.

"It's okay," he tired to assure her.

Haruhi smiled up at him.

"They told me I should be able to try some physical therapy today," she said, "They said it will be good for after being shot and in the coma for so long."

"Good," said Mori.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Morinozuka," said one of Sakura's maids as we Satoshi arrived at her mansion.<p>

"Hi is Sakura here?" asked Satoshi.

"I believe she's still resting in her room. She was out late last night," said the maid.

"Oh, okay, can I just go check on her real fast?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes this way," said the maid leading him down the hall to her room.

Neither one knew that at that moment Sakura wasn't in her room, but in her shower finishing up washing herself.

"Mistress?" said the maid walking into the room, "Oh she's not here. I wonder where she could have gone."

Satoshi was about to follow the maid back down the hall when he hear a door handle jiggling. He turned around and saw a door opened in time to see Sakura stepping barely being covered by a towel!

"Oh My God!" she shouted when she realized Satoshi as standing in her room! She pulled the towel tighter around her body to cover herself.

"Oh God!" said Satoshi looking away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" shouted Sakura.

"I, I just came to see how you were doing," said Satoshi still doing his best to not look at her.

"I was doing fine until I realized there was pervert in my room!" said Sakura.

"I didn't realize you were bathing," said Satoshi honestly.

Sakura groaned mad.

"Look just get out so I can get dressed!" she shouted.

"Right, right," said Satoshi as he bolted out the door and slammed it shut.

"I can't seem to find our mistress anywhere," said the maid walking up to Satoshi, "I don't suppose you've seen her have you?"

"No, I'm not a pervert!" said Satoshi. "I'll just go wait for her in the lounge, how about that?"

"Okay," said the maid.

He just sat there for a while until Sakura walked into her room. She crossed her arms and leaned in the door way.

"So what do you want exactly?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that was it I swear!" said Satoshi.

"Well in answer to your question, I'm fine," said Sakura.

"Really?" said Satoshi as he got up and walked up to her.

"Yes I'm fine," said Sakura.

"All right then," said Satoshi. There was an awkward pause.

"Well can I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah you better!" said Sakura. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the door, "In fact you better be prepared to buy me two!"

"Fine, fine fair enough," said Satoshi.

* * *

><p>"Now just bend your leg back like this," said therapist helping to bend Haruhi's leg, "Very good."<p>

"Ah that feel sore," said Haruhi.

"I bet, but it'll help," said therapist.

"Yeah," said Mori as he watched.

Haruhi looked up at him from her mat.

"You've probably do this all the time huh?" she said.

"Kind of," said Mori.

Haruhi giggled before moaning just a little as the therapist started to help bend her leg just a bit.

Mori got an idea to help Haruhi deal with the pain.

He reached for his bag but couldn't find the item he was thinking about.

"Takashi what are you looking for?" asked Haruhi as she watched him dig into his bag.

"A baby name book," said Mori.

"You bought another one?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Do you think you maybe left it out in the car by mistake?" asked Haruhi.

Mori thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," he said. That was Haruhi for him. Always willing to help point out something he might have missed.

"I'll go look," he said giving her a quick kiss.

He quickly ran out to his car in the parking lot and sure enough the book was on the floor on the passenger's side.

He quickly grabbed it and was about to turn around when he realized two men were standing behind him. One of them happened to be Riichi Wakare! Both he and his friend looked mad.

"What the hell is your deal!" snapped Riichi.

"Hmm?" said Mori, doing his best not to grab the man and smash his face into his car!

* * *

><p>Satoshi watched as Sakura guzzled down her coffee as they sat outside the coffee shop.<p>

"Do you always drink a lot of coffee when you're upset?" he asked.

"I'm not upset," said Sakura.

"Could have fooled me," said Satoshi.

"Yeah well a lot of things can fool you," said Sakura.

"Are you seriously okay?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes I'm fine," said Sakura.

"You don't have to lie to me," said Satoshi.

Sakura looked down at her coffee.

"I guess I'm just still getting over with everything that happened yesterday. Not just getting attacked, but your brother's decision to stop the investigation for the sake of his friends. I know he didn't mean it as an attack on me personally, but it sure did feel like it," said Sakura. Satoshi nodded his head. That did sound like something someone would get upset over no matter what.

"Oh isn't this cute!"

Sakura and Satoshi both turned and saw two men standing next to their table. Sakura recognized both as prisoners from the shooting case.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" asked Satoshi. Both men turned and looked at Sakura.

"Yeah you can help us. You can try telling us the hell you're doing still keeping two of our friends still locked up?" one snapped as he pushed their table over.

"Do something like that again and you can find out first hand!" snapped Sakura.

"Oh really?" said the other man suddenly pulling out a knife and holding it up to Satoshi's neck.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Sakura looking over at the man with the knife next to Satoshi's throat.

"Why not?" asked the man.

"Do you even know who that is?" asked Sakura.

"Who he, you're boyfriend?" asked the other.

"Hell no!" said Sakura. "But he does happen to be the brother of the man who wife your friend Riichi shot!"

"So, that investigation got called off! You can't do anything to us!" said the man with the knife, "And that big goof said he'd stop going after Riichi and the rest of us!"

"Wrong," said Sakura, "I may not be able to hold you to two idiots for being accomplices to Mrs. Morinozuka's shooter, but you harassing us like this can get you guys arrested. Not to mention that this guy's brother may have said he wouldn't go after you guys for shooting, but he didn't say anything about going after you if you were to hurt his brother."

"Yeah and believe me, if you do, do anything to me not only will you get the wrath of my brother, but my father as well!" said Satoshi.

"Oh I'm so afraid!" said the man with the knife.

"As well as you should be! He's the one that went and taught me all I know!" said Sakura as she jumped up and kicked the knife out of his hand. Satoshi immediately jumped and punched him across the face.

Sakura in turn turned around and punch the other man across the face!

"Idiots!" snapped Sakura as she pulled out her cell phone. "This is Karate; I have a pick up for you at Ko-hi-mame Café, A.S.A.P!"

"You calling for back up?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah," said Sakura. She reached down and pulled up the man Satoshi had punched.

"All right, now why the fuck did you feel the need to come and interpret me and my coffee drinking?" she snapped.

"You didn't let Tomoya and Ko go like you promised! We didn't think it was fair!" said the man.

"They were let go, but then they had to go and try to attack me in the bathroom! So guess what, that landed them back into jail. They can tell you all about it when you see them next!" said Sakura, "Seeing as how you're heading back there as well."

"What? No Fair!" shouted the man.

"Next time don't interrupt a girl while's she's having coffee," said Sakura right as a car pulled up.

"Take them away," said Sakura to the two cops as they got out of the car.

"Yes ma'am," both said as they hauled to two men away.

"You know at this rate you won't have to worry about these men getting let go for the shooting. They're going get themselves thrown back in no problem," said Satoshi.

Sakura laughed.

"You know you're right," she said, "I wonder who's the going to be the next idiot." Then she had a thought.

"Maybe I should go and talk to this Mamoru guy about his deal at keeping his guys at bay in exchange we stop going after his cousin," said Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Why are you still holding two of my friends, I thought you told my cousin you'd stop!" said Riichi.<p>

"I did," said Mori.

"Then why is Ko and Tomoya still in jail?" said Riichi.

"They attacked someone," said Mori.

"So?" said Mori.

"They're not being hold for the shooting case," said Mori, "This is different."

Riichi glared but then smirked.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said, "Just know you are going to be hearing from my cousin for this. Who knows, maybe this time he'll go after that poor wife I apparently shot."

At that Mori grabbed Riichi and hoisted him up in the air.

"Hey hey, put me down!" shouted Riichi.

"Put him down right now! I'm going to tell Mamoru you're harassing him again after you promised you wouldn't!" said Riichi's accomplice.

"Not for shooting my wife! He goes after her again then it's fair game!" said Mori.

"Well see if Mamoru agrees with you!" said Riichi.

"Yeah!" said his friend.

Mori dropped Riichi reluctantly.

"That's what I thought," said Riichi, "You're nothing but a big coward. So you better let my friends go!"

"No!" said Mori.

"Fine, I'm telling Mamoru!" said Riichi.

"Do," said Mori. He shoved both men past as he walked back to the hospital. He was hoping for an excuse to go after the stupid men again.

"He doesn't sound scared of Mamoru," said Riichi's accomplice.

"Well let's follow him!" said Riichi running after Mori into the hospital.

"Hey, hey!" Riichi shouted as he followed after Mori. Mori ignored him.

"Hey are you listening to me!" said Riichi.

Mori just waked up to an elevator and hit the button.

"Hey don't think you can just blow me off!" said Riichi grabbing Mori by his shoulder, the same shoulder that had been stabbed. Mori flinched ever so slightly before turning and throwing Riichi down hard!

"Ah!" Riichi moaned as he sat up holding his arm. "You clumsy idiot, you did that on purpose!"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I'm telling Mamoru!" said Riichi.

Mori moaned. What a whiney little man. This was the pathetic man that got the better of him at shooting his wife?

Just then the doors to the elevator opened.

"Takashi" said Haruhi as she was wheeled out of the elevator, "There you are. You took so long my sessions all over."

Riichi stood up and looked at her.

"Who that the stupid wife?" he asked. Haruhi looked back at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Riichi.

"He's no one!" said Mori as he got into the elevator with her. Riichi threw his arm in between the doors.

"I'm no one huh?" he said.

"Yeah," said Mori shoving him back.

"Yeah, I'm no one, I'm just the one that went and shot you bitch!" said Riichi.

"What?" said Haruhi right as the doors closed.

Haruhi looked up at Mori who looked confused. Mori was just rubbing his head upset.

"Was he telling the truth?" asked Haruhi, "Did he really shoot me?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"But then why isn't he like in prison or something?" said Haruhi.

"It's a long story," said Mori right as they got to Haruhi's floor.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere for a while, start talking," said Haruhi.

Mori moaned.

* * *

><p>The minute Sakura walked into the bar, nearly all of the men jumped up scared.<p>

"Well looks like all the head trauma didn't make them forget how scary you are," said Satoshi.

"Hey hey," shouted the bar tender Ippai, "I don't want you in here shooting up my bar!"

Sakura merely started to crack her knuckles.

"I mean what will you have?" asked Ippai.

"Mamoru Defukon," said Sakura.

Ippai pointed to the one man that hadn't jumped out of his seat with fear. He sat at his table holding some cards in his hand. Sakura and Satoshi walked over to his table.

"You want to play?" asked Mamoru not looking from his cards.

"Yeah, I want to play a game, it's called What the Fuck Is Your Problem?"

"Funny I was hoping to play that game with you too," said Mamoru looking up from the cards.

"Why the Fuck do you have two of my friends locked up?"

"I don't," said Sakura, "I got four."

"Why?" asked Mamoru.

"Well let's see, two thought it would be fun to play surprised and out number the girl in the bathroom with me. I don't really like that game. Then tow of your other friends decided to play knock over table and sib throat with me and my friend here. I don't like that very much either," said Sakura.

"Yeah I really don't like that game either," said Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi let me handle this," said Sakura.

Mamoru started to laugh.

"Tell who wears the pants in this relationship," he said.

"Yeah, and we can see who's all talk and no action," said Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mamoru.

"You promised you'd stop your men from harassing people associated with the Morinozukas yet one nearly killed one!" said Sakura.

"Well what do you want me to do, watch 24/7?" asked Mamoru.

"What do you want me to do, just let them do what ever the fuck they want from now on?" asked Sakura.

Mamoru sighed.

"Look, this was just an isolated incident. I'm sure it won't happen again. I'll talk to my guys," he said.

"Fine but I'm still keeping those four. Not for the shooting but for what did this time," said Sakura.

"Fine I guess," said Mamoru.

"Mamoru," Riichi whined as he walked into the bar. He stopped when he saw Sakura and Satoshi there.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"What's up Riichi?" asked Mamoru.

"I went to go see that ass hole Morinozuka about why he still has Tomoya and Ko locked up and you know what he did? He just shoved me over and hurt my shoulder! Then he told his wife I was no one, even though I'm the one that shot her! She should be fearing me!" said Riichi.

"You were harassing my brother and Haruhi?" said Satoshi.

"You idiot!" said Mamoru slapping his cousin upside the head.

"But Mamoru, we can't let him get away for locking up Ko and Tomoya!" said Riichi.

"Look they screwed up and neither one is my cousin! Look just drop this. I can guarantee I can pull your ass out again, okay?" said Mamoru. He looked up at Sakura.

"That work for you?" he asked.

"I hear anything about him going anywhere near anyone associated with the Morinozukas, his ass is mine! No ifs ands or buts, got it!" said Sakura.

"We'll see about that," said Mamoru.

"You stay away from my brother!" said Satoshi.

"Satoshi," said Sakura, "Let's just go."

"You're just letting them go?" whined Riichi.

"Just drop it," said Mamoru.

"But he hurt my shoulder," said Riichi.

"Can you still move it?" said Mamoru.

"Yeah," said Riichi.

"Then you're fine, just drop," said Mamoru.

'No I won't!' thought Riichi.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I see," said Haruhi after Mori had explained to her what had happened. "So that's why you were so upset the other day huh?"

"Yeah," said Mori. Though now he was seriously starting to regret his decision, if the stupid man was going to being shit like that.

"But I don't understand, if you let him go then why was he here?" asked Haruhi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders. He didn't get that either. This was the thanks they got for letting him off the hook? For him showing up at the hospital and harassing him and then trying to scar Haruhi?

"He's not going to come back is he?" asked Haruhi.

"He better not!" said Mori.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She wouldn't admit it but she was feeling just a little bit nervous that he might.

"Knock knock," said Manami coming into the room. Hikaru was right behind her.

"Manami, what did you do to your hair this time?" asked Haruhi. Manami's now electric with light blue and purple highlights.

"Oh actually this is a wig," said Manami.

"Huh?" said Haruhi, "Huh, since when do you wear wigs?"

"Long story," said Manami.

"Hi," said Himeko as she and Kaoru walked into the room. "Haruhi you're looking a lot better."

"Thanks," said Haruhi. Then she noticed Kaoru giving Mori a mad look.

"Kaoru?" she said.

"Did your husband happen to tell his recent brilliant plan?" asked Kaoru.

"You mean about him wanting to stop go after the man that shot me?" asked Haruhi, "Yeah I know."

"Yeah and?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please don't do this," said Himeko, "You promised."

"I know, but still," said Kaoru.

"Let's talk outside!" said Himeko grabbing him by his elbow and pulling him out.

"Hikaru, help me out here!" said Kaoru.

"Coming!" said Hikaru as he jumped up and ran to aid his brother.

Manami groaned.

"Oh god, its times like this I don't know why I even stay with him!" she said. At that Hikaru stopped. So did Kaoru and Himeko.

"What did you say?" he asked walking back over to her.

"There are times I can't help but wonder why I'm still with you!" said Manami.

"But I thought you loved me," said Hikaru.

"I do, you're just annoying," said Manami.

"But I thought you said you don't really mind my annoyance," said Hikaru.

"I don't, I like to think I've been very tolerant of you," said Manami.

"Then why were you going on about not wanting to stay with me?" asked Hikaru.

"I didn't say I was going to leave Hikaru. I don't want to leave you. I like being with you!" said Manami, "Even now when we're having this petty argument!"

Hikaru stared at her for a moment.

"That's it," he said.

"What, what did I do?" asked Manami.

"You help me make up my mind!" said Hikaru walking over to her and knelling down in front of her, "Manami Purinsesu, will you marry me?"

The room suddenly became extremely quiet.

"What?" said Manami.

"Will you marry me?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you serious?" asked Manami.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Then yes, I will," said Manami.

"Eeek!" said Himeko happily clapping his hands.

"Wow," said Haruhi. Everyone watched as Hikaru stood up and kissed Manami.

"I would have asked you a lot sooner, but I wasn't sure when the right time was. Between Kaoru and Himeko's engagement and Haruhi getting shot it was hard to tell. But now, now I know I want you to be with me forever!" said Hikaru.

"Oh, isn't that so sweet!" said Himeko.

"I knew she was a special one," said Kaoru with a smile.

"What, who's special?" asked Fumiko as she and Tamaki walked into the room, Tamaki holding a huge vase of flowers.

"Hikaru just proposed!" said Manami happily.

"Eeek!" said Fumiko similar to Himeko's cry. "That's so exciting! When's it going to be?"

"Probably not for a while," said Hikaru, "I want Kaoru and Himeko to still have their fun with their wedding."

"Plus I'd want to wait for my hair to comes in more, just a little bit," said Manami.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about how you look?" said Hikaru kissing her cheek.

"What's with all this cheering going on in here?" asked Dr. Waruyoi walking into the run with Kyoya. "It's awfully loud."

"Please don't disturb the peacefulness of the hospital," said Kyoya.

"Hi everyone, what's everyone so happy about?" asked Hunny loudly walking into the room as well.

Kyoya moaned.

"I just asked Manami to marry me," said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" said Hunny.

"Oh everyone's so happy, "said Tamaki. Haruhi's getting better, now Hikaru's getting married along with Kaoru and Kyoya, and now Fumiko and can tell that we're going to have…,"

"Tamaki, not now!" said Fumiko! "This is Hikaru and Manami's moment, don't ruin it for them!"

"What, what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing, nothing, this is Hikaru and Manami's moment and nothing more. Forget my idiot err I mean my husband even said anything," said Fumiko, ignoring her husband in his rejection pose.

"Well now we're too curious," said Hikaru.

"So tell us what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"I know," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"What, what is it?" asked the twins.

"She's pregnant," said Dr. Waruyoi. Everyone all turned and looked at Fumiko.

"Is that true?" asked Manami.

"Yes," said Fumiko.

"About three month's right?" asked Dr. Waruyoi.

"Yes," said Fumiko rubbing her belly.

"So that's why you're getting to fat, huh chubby?" said the twins.

"Watch it you two, or else I'll make sure you become Kokuro's newest patients!" said Fumiko.

"I don't do the plastic surgery they would need," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Still though," said Hunny walking up to Fumiko, "A baby's a happy thing for sure! I think you'll be a great mother Fumi-Chan!"

"Oh thank you Hunny," said Fumiko.

"I too have always felt my beloved Fumiko was destined to be a great parent," said Tamaki.

"Well why didn't you say anything before Fumiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we wanted to wait just a little, you know just in case," said Fumiko.

Haruhi nodded her head in understanding.

"Then you got shot and we didn't want to try and get Mori upset with the announcement of another baby coming," said Tamaki.

"Wait what?" said Haruhi, "You weren't willing to tell us about that pregnancy and Hikaru wasn't willing to asked Manami to marry him all because of me? You guys were willing to put your happiness on hold for me?"

"Well very special to us Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"And we'd want to you to be around to share in our happiness," said Hikaru.

"Well I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about keeping your happiness on hold because of me," said Haruhi.

"And hopefully we never have to again," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"I just need to stay here and recuperate. The more I rest I get the more likely I'll be able to be at all of the weddings," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well in either case, how about you and I go and pick out you wedding ring?" asked Hikaru leading Manami to the door.

"Wait up we want to come too!" said Himeko dragging Kaoru as she ran after them.

"This could make for a good story, finding the perfect ring!" said Fumiko as she too followed.

"Fumiko wait!" said Tamaki going after her.

"Well that's good," said Dr. Waruyoi, "That group is really noise."

"True," said Kyoya. He looked at his watch, "I have a meeting. I'll see you back at home Kokura."

"Yes Kyoya," said Kokura. Mori was sure he saw Kyoya grab Kokura's ass he past her.

Right as Kyoya left, a nurse walked in carrying the baby.

"Ready to try breastfeeding?" she asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to get some cake. I'll be back," said Hunny.

"There are some other patients to go check on," said Dr. Waruyoi as she too walked out of the door. As she came out she bumped into the guard at the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked serious.

"Give it a rest Taichi," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Don't talk to a man in uniform that way madam!" said Taichi.

"And don't you get too cocky with the woman who's the future wife of your boss's son!" snapped Dr. Waruyoi, "Don't fuck with me you got that. Why they asked you to guard someone as important as Haruhi Morinozuka."

* * *

><p>"Hey I think she's doing it," said Haruhi.<p>

"Oh very good," said the nurse, "Shall I just give you a moment alone?"

"Sure," said Mori.

"While we're alone, why don't we pull out that new name book and give it a look?" said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori. Then he realized that he didn't have it. Where was it? Had he dropped it maybe while he was having that confrontation with Riichi.

"I need to go find it. Will you be okay?" asked Mori.

"Yeah we'll be okay," said Haruhi.

Mori nodded and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa watch it!" said Taichi as Mori came out of the room. Mori moaned annoyed and kept walking off.<p>

"Don't worry sir I have the situation under control!" said Taichi annoyed. Just then a woman happened to trip in front of him who was holding a huge thing for flowers.

"Here ma'am let me help you," said Taichi as he helped her up.

"Oh you're too kind," said the lady, "I was here to see my sister. But now I can't seem to find her room."

"Don't worry ma'am, I will help you!" said Taichi. He followed after the woman away from his post and leaving it completely vulnerable for anyone to go in!

* * *

><p>"There we go, there we go…," Haruhi had to pause as she finished feeding her and burped her. "What are you? I wish I could tell. It has to be just right."<p>

"How about good-by,"

Haruhi looked up as two men came into her room. The same two from before, including the one that claimed to be her shooter!"What, what are you doing here? You promised you'd leave me alone if they stopped looking for you!" said Haruhi as she held he baby.

"Yeah well guess what, our buddies are still getting arrested for no reasons, no thanks to your husband!" said Riichi.

"Takashi wouldn't do something like that," said Haruhi.

"Takashi wouldn't do something like that," mimicked the friend. Riichi laughed.

"Good one Taro," he said. Haruhi tried reaching for her security button only to have Riichi grab her arm.

"Uh, uh, uh, he's too busy helping a nice lady find her sister," he said.

"Help, someone…," Haruhi tried to call out, only to have Riichi clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Do you think anyone heard?" asked Taro.

"Maybe," said Riichi.

"What should we do?" asked Taro.

"Stick to the plan. You take care of the kid, I'll take care of the girl!" said Riichi.

"Right," said Taro as he snatched Haruhi's baby from her despite her best attempt to hold on to her!

"No!" Haruhi tried to scream despite Riichi's hand still over her mouth as the man ran out of the room with her baby!"

"Oh don't worry about the baby. I'd be more worried about you!" said Riichi with an evil smirk.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Cake, cake, cake is good," Hunny singed as he walked out of the cafeteria towards an elevator. As he came up to it he noticed a book on the floor.

"Didn't I see Takashi buy this book the other day?" he said picking it up.

"Mitsukuni!"

"Wha!" Hunny cried nearly dropping his cake. He turned and saw his wife Reiko running towards him.

"Reiko what are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't supposed to be back from Salem for another few days," said Hunny. Reiko, who had married Hunny shortly after Haruhi and Mori married, had been in Salem Massachusetts for at least a month before Haruhi had been shot. She had wanted to come back after the shooting, but Hunny had insisted she stay for the full time she had intended to since she had been wanting to take this trip for a long time.

"I had to come back, I had to see Haruhi!" said Reiko.

"Why, didn't I tell you, she woke up and is doing fine," said Hunny.

"Yes but, there's something urgent!" said Reiko.

"It must be seeing as how she called me from the airport to come and get her," said Yasuchika.

"Well why didn't you call me?" asked Hunny.

"You didn't answer you cell phone," said Reiko.

"You were probably too busy eating some cake or something," said Yasuchika.

Hunny giggled embarrassed.

"Never mind about that, Haruhi!" said Reiko.

"I told you she's fine," said Hunny.

"No she's not!" said Reiko, "I had a card reading a few days ago that read someone will be awaken from a long sleep then have a child taken! I know it's Haruhi!"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Yasuchika.

"Do you know anyone else that's been in a long sleep that also has a baby?" said Reiko.

"Well no, not personally," said Yasuchika.

"Hmm?" said Mori as he walked out of the elevator where everyone else was standing.

"Takashi, back to your wife fast!" said Reiko running into the elevator.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"Reiko thinks something bad maybe happening to Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"What?" said Mori.

"Hey Chika-Chan, why don't you stay down here," said Hunny.

"Yes stay here and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious!" said Reiko.

"Uh, sure," said Yasuchika. Though he wasn't he was suppose to be looking for exactly.

He wondered out towards the lobby looking around for anything that might look suspicious. He didn't seem to really notice or care when he heard another elevator door open.

"Out of the way loser!" snapped a man pushing him aside.

"Hey!" said Yasuchika. Then he noticed that the man had a baby in his arms!

"Hey wait a minute!" said Yasuchika running after the man.

* * *

><p>"Okay here we are Kohei," said Taro getting into the back seat of the car him and Riichi had come in with another friend.<p>

"Where's Riichi and Airi?" asked Kohei

"Busy," said Taro, "He said to come back later for him."

"Is he sure that's a good idea?" asked Kohei.

"What the big guy going to do, throw him out a window?" said Taro, "He just wants to make sure we get the baby away first."

Just then they heard a loud thumping on the windows.

"Hey, hey, open this door right now!" Yasuchika shouted as he tried to open it himself.

"Oh shit!" said Kohei.

"Punch it!" said Taro.

Kohei immediately started the car and backed it up! Yasuchika barley had time to jump out of the way as the car moved from its spot! He ran after it as fast as he could but couldn't keep up with it as the car got out of the parking lot and drove away.

"Hey Yasuchika, why are you standing in the middle of the parking lot like this, It's not very smart don't you think?" said Satoshi walking up behind him.

"That car just took off with your niece!" said Yasuchika.

"What?" said Satoshi.

* * *

><p>Haruhi struggled against the man has held her arm tight and kept his other hand on her mouth. He smirked at her. He grabbed a surgical mask and stuffed it into Haruhi's mouth gagging her. He then grabbed her other arm and held it just as tight.<p>

"I am so going to enjoy this," he said as he climbed up on top of her.

Haruhi started to cry as she figured out what the awful man was going to do to her.

* * *

><p>"Where is that room, where is my sister at?" asked the woman.<p>

"Oh don't worry madam, I'm sure we'll find her," said Taichi as he followed after her with her flowers.

"Oh you're so sweet and kind!" said the woman. "You must be one of the most wonderful officers on the force."

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything but…," said Taichi right as he bumped into someone again. "Please clear the way madam! This is police business!"

"Taichi," said Dr. Waruyoi, "What sort of bullshit are you up to now? Why aren't you at your post?"

"I was merely helping this woman find her sister," said Taichi.

"Well what's your sister's name…," said Dr. Waruyoi looking at the woman. Then she saw the woman's face. The immediately raised her clipboard smacked her across the face knocking her down!

"Doctor why did you do that for?" said Taichi.

"This woman is Airi Haeru!" said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Who?" asked Taichi. Dr. Waruyoi groaned.

"She's one of the prostitutes in league, with the man who shot the woman you're suppose to be guarding right now!" she said, not before slapping the prostitute's head with her clipboard again and knocking the woman down again.

"Uh…," said Taichi only to get interrupted by the sound of what sounded like a stampede coming down the hall.

"What the?" said Dr. Waruyoi as she watch Mori, Hunny and Reiko run past them.

* * *

><p>'No, no please don't,' Haruhi thought as the man lowered his face close to hers.<p>

"See I'm going to help take your mind right off that poor baby of yours," he said.

BAME

"Get Off Her!" shouted Mori.

Riichi looked over to the door.

"And what if I don't?" he said, "You can't do anything to me….,"

Mori grabbed him and flung him to the wall making a huge hole in a wall.

"I, am, going, to tell, Mamoru, on, you!" he started to say. Mori flung him to another wall making another hole.

"I, am, really, going, to, tell, my, cousin," Riichi sputtered.

"Believe it or not, he's being quieter then when the twins and Tamaki were here," said Dr. Waruyoi.

"Haru-Chan, are you all right?" asked Hunny as he pulled out the gage.

"The Baby!" Haruhi shouted, "They took my baby!"

"That's right, and I'm getting her back until…," said Riichi.

Smash!

Riichi suddenly found himself dangling out of the window high above the ground.

"Where is she?" Mori shouted as he held him out the window.

"You can't do anything to me! You told my cousin you'd stop!" said Riichi.

"Stop from going after you for shooting his wife, not for kidnapping his daughter!" said Hunny.

"Where is she?" Mori shouted again.

"Let my friends go and I'll tell you!" said Riichi.

"Where is she?" said Mori.

"The only way you're going to get me to talk is either letting my friends go or dropping me, and I know you won't do that," said Riichi. Mori looked down then back at him.

"You won't, right?" said Riichi.

"Hmm," said Mori.

Riichi could feel his hear beating fast as he watched and felt Mori let go of his shirt!


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Riichi cried out as he felt himself falling only to come to a sudden stop!

"Huh?" he said looking. He was surprised that Mori had managed to catch him by the collar of his shirt. He let Riichi dangle there for a moment, his legs kicking nothing but air.

"Please let me in, Please!" Riichi pleaded.

"Hmm," said Mori looking at him unsure.

"Please, Please, Please!" Riichi cried out.

Everyone watched waiting to see what Mori was going to do.

Mori finally groaned and pulled Riichi back in. He dropped him into the floor.

Riichi panted heavily before looking up at Mori.

"Ha ha, I knew you were all talk and no guts!" he said with a smirk.

Mori immediately picked him up and held him out of the window again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Riichi cried out. "No, no, no!"

"Morinozuka!"

Mori looked down and saw Sakura standing in the parking lot with Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"For the love of God don't drop him!" Sakura shouted, "There are too many witnesses!"

Mori groaned.

"Look just stay there I'm coming up!" said Sakura as she Satoshi and Yasuchika all ran to the front doors.

"You, you're going to let me in right?" asked Riichi.

"No," said Mori.

"What?" said Riichi.

"I think he's going to keep you there until Officer Karate gets here," said Hunny.

"Don't worry, I have the situation fully under….," Taichi tried to say as he ran into the room.

"Taichi get out of here," said Dr. Waru**y**oi.

"But madam, I'm in charge of this," said Taichi.

"No you were in charge and because of you a baby is now missing and a woman almost got raped! You just step outside for right now. I'm sure Kyoya and Sakura will want a word with you later!" said Dr. Waruyoi.

"But Madam, I…," Taichi tired to say.

"Out of the way Taichi!" shouted Sakura as she grabbed his shoulder and flung him away. "I am going to have a serious talk with you once this is over!" She walked over to the window where Mori was still holding Riichi out of.

"I thought your cousin told you to stop coming here and harassing the Morinozukas in exchanged we wouldn't arrest you for shooting this man's wife. Why the hell did you come back?" she shouted at Riichi.

"You wouldn't let my friends go from prison!" said Riichi.

"There were arrested on different charges! You have no right to barter for their freedoms like this! Your cousin didn't have any right to barter for your freedom either!" said Sakura.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

Sakura looked up at him surprised.

"What did you say?" she said.

"I think what Takashi meant to say is that the deals off and that you can finally arrest this man," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh really?" said Sakura suddenly looking at Riichi like a new toy.

Mori hauled Riichi in and dropped him at Sakura's feet.

Sakura hauled him up and slapped some hand cuffs on him.

"Riichi Wakare, you're under arrest for the shooting of Haruhi Morinozuka and the kidnapping of Baby Girl Morinozuka."

"And rape," said Mori.

"Huh?" said Sakura. Mori pointed to Haruhi.

"He tried to rape her!" he said. Sakura nodded.

"And you are also charged with attempted rape!"

"How did you know about the kidnapped?" asked Hunny.

"Satoshi called and told me," said Sakura.

"Sato-Chan?" said Hunny looking at Satoshi.

"If we didn't tell her about this she'd get mad and you know how she gets when she's mad!" said Satoshi.

"Yeah I'm sure that was the reason you called her," said Yasuchika.

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Satoshi.

"You can't arrest me, you told my cousin you wouldn't!" said Riichi as he was hauled out of the room.

"No, Morinozuka asked me to stop in exchanged for he and his men to stop harassing his family. But since you won't keep up your end of the bargain and he says it okay, then I am going to bust your ass in more ways then one!" said Sakura.

"You're going to regret this you hear me? Mamoru will make you pay!" said Riichi.

"Not as much as you're going to pay!" said Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Where's the kid?" Sakura shouted as she shoved Riichi hard against the wall.<p>

"I'm not telling you! Mamoru's going to have your ass for this!" said Riichi.

"He wouldn't know what to do with it!" said Sakura kicking Riichi in his. "Now tell me what you did with that baby? I'm sick and tired of staining the walls with blood!"

"You expect me to give up my only bargaining chip?" said Riichi.

"No I got a bargain for you," said Sakura, "You tell me where she is, and I stop hurting you!" She kicked him in his stomach! Riichi moaned in pain.

"You get my point?" said Sakura.

"Mamoru will get you for this," Riichi barely managed to say.

"Oh god, he's not going to pass out in pain now is he?" said Sakura.

"In either case, you could stand to let up on him a little," said Kyoya.

"You think so?" said Sakura.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "And I am sticking you with his hospital bill this time."

"Fair enough," said Sakura.

"Karate, Karate!" another officer shouted running up to her.

"What?" said Sakura.

"That one guy Mamoru just called, he said he wants to see you in person about his cousin!" said the officer, "He says he wants to work something else out regarding him and the Morinozuka Baby."

"When and where does he want to meet?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at that bar," said the other officers.

"Tell him I'll be there," said Sakura, "and he better not screw me up!"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a chair in her house.<p>

'He won't get the best of me tomorrow, I won't let him! I'll arrest him too if I have too, like I should have done in the first place!' she thought.

"Madam," said one of her maids.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Master Satoshi Morinozuka is here to see you," said the maid.

"For what?" asked Sakura.

"He wants to know if there's anything new in the kidnapping investigation," said the maid.

"Tell him it's my problem and that he should just mind his own business," said Sakura.

"Oh um all right," said the maid. She bowed and walked out of the room.

Sakura looked back out her huge window into the night sky. Suddenly the doors to the room burst opened.

"What do you mean I'm to just mind my own business?" she heard Satoshi shout at her.

She turned in her chair to look at him.

"It's my niece that's been kidnapped!" said Satoshi.

"Yeah and it's my case!" said Sakura jumping up from her seat, "And I'm telling you and your brother to stay the hell out of it this time! Your brother involvement caused a lot of screws up as it was! Hell his involvement got an officer shot and himself stabbed twice!"

"Well it was his wife that got shot! What was he suppose to do?" said Satoshi.

"Trust me to do my job, now get out!" said Sakura.

"Fine!" said Satoshi, "But don't think you've heard the last of this!"

"Unfortunately I can't help but think you're right!" said Sakura.

* * *

><p>Yasuchika sat in the car waiting impatiently for Satoshi to come back. Finally he heard the car door slam.<p>

"Did you really have to drag me to talk to her?" he asked annoyed as he started up the car and drove away.

"Well weren't you curious if she found something new about finding the baby?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes of course I am!" said Yasuchika, "I just don't see what's the point of coming to see her so late tonight! Couldn't you call and ask her tomorrow? Or could it be you were hoping for something else?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Satoshi.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? YOU LIKE HER!" said Yasuchika.

"What, are you crazy? She's annoying, utterly, utterly annoying!" said Satoshi.

"Then tell me, back when she was a student under our fathers, anytime she was training you'd always had to watch?" said Satoshi.

"I wasn't the only one," said Satoshi, "It was mostly a strategic move, trying to decipher what was the best way to defeat her."

"Yeah I'm sure that was it," said Yasuchika.

"You know, I can't help but think that she was hiding something about finding the baby. We should come back here tomorrow and follow her," said Satoshi.

"We?" said Yasuchika.

"Yes we!" said Satoshi, "Don't you want to help find the baby?"

"Well yeah but…," said Yasuchika.

"Then tomorrow we come back!" said Satoshi, "And follow after her when she leaves the house!"

"Fine," muttered Yasuchika.

* * *

><p>Mori held Haruhi close as his shirt got soaked with her tears.<p>

"What are we going to do Takashi?" she said, "How are we going to get our baby back?"

"Don't worry I'll find her," Mori assured her.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"I trust you," she said even though she was still crying.

Mori held her until she started to fall asleep and laid her down in her bed. Once she was fully asleep Mori had a chance to think. What could he do or where could he go in order to find the baby? He was thinking his best bet maybe going to that stupid bar Riichi apparently liked to hand out at. He didn't care if Sakura found out and got mad at him for doing so. He also didn't care if Mamoru was mad about his cousin was in prison. This was _his_ daughter that was missing and in danger! Mamoru and whoever else was helping was going to pay. Mori could only hope that also meant not putting his friends in danger!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning Mori came to the hospital to check on Haruhi. She was lying in her room and Mori could tell she had been crying. She looked over at the door at him.

"Any thing new?" she asked sitting up.

Mori shook his head no.

Haruhi looked down sad. Mori could tell she was trying not to cry.

Mori ran over and held her close.

"I'm going to find her. I just wanted to check on you first," he said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Haruhi looking up at his face.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find her," said Mori.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I trust you just like I always have."

Mori hugged her a little bit tighter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He then turned and walked out of the hospital room. He was glad Haruhi still trusted him and hoped she always would. As he came to the front of the hospital he was immediately bumped into Hunny.

"Where are you going Takashi?" he asked.

"To get my baby back," said Mori.

"Well let me come with you then," said Hunny.

"Fine," said Mori.

* * *

><p>"Still can't believe you're dragging me along for this," Yasuchika muttered as he slouched in the passenger seat of Satoshi's car. The two of them sat in a new car that was parked just a few feet away from the front gate of Sakura's house. Both were wearing hats and dark sunglasses.<p>

"Oh shut-up, you want to help find the baby don't you?" said Satoshi stilling focusing on the gate.

"Of course I do!" said Yasuchika, "I just don't see the reason why you need to drag me along to spy on the girl you like."

"I don't like her! She's annoying!" said Satoshi.

"Uh-huh, sure," said Yasuchika.

* * *

><p>Sakura started her car up no problem and drove it to the front gate.<p>

'I'm not going to let him screw me over this time. He's not going to weasel his way out of this one. He's going to give me that baby back alive one way or another!' she thought as she drove out and down the street.

* * *

><p>"Okay here we go," said Satoshi as he started to the car and drove after her.<p>

"How do we know she's going to look at something at finding the baby?" asked Yasuchika.

"We don't that's why we have to follow her," said Satoshi.

"Oh great," said Yasuchika.

"I think she is going to look into something about the baby, she's picking up another officer," said Satoshi. Yasuchika looked out of the windshield to see Sakura pull up a fancy apartment building where Jiro was waiting and immediately got into the car.

* * *

><p>"You feeling up to this Jiro?" asked Sakura as they drove off.<p>

"Yeah I anxious to get back at that guy for shooting me!" said Jiro.

"Good, so am I!" said Sakura.

Soon they pulled up to the bar.

"Okay you know what to do right?" said Sakura as she got out of the car.

"Yeah give you an hour, you either don't come out with the baby or not at all, I call for back up," said Jiro.

"Let's hope you don't have to," said Sakura. She walked over to the bar opened the door.

* * *

><p>"This is where she had to come to?" said Satoshi. He unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to get out of the car when he felt Yasuchika grabbed his arm.<p>

"Let's wait and see what she's doing first. We don't want to risk running something that could help us get the baby back right?" he said.

"All right," said Satoshi. Just then he looked out of his rearview mirror and saw another car pull up behind him with his cousin and brother in it.

"Taka?" said Satoshi as he got out of the car and ran over to his brother.

"Taka, what are you doing here?" he asked as he came up to the window.

"Looking for my child!" said Mori.

"Well you might want to wait to go in there," said Yasuchika as he came to the window next to his brother. "We just saw Sakura Karate go in there."

"You did?" said Hunny disappointed, "She's so scary and annoying."

"What's going on over here?"

Satoshi jumped as he turned around to see Jiro standing behind him.

"Oh hi," he said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jiro.

Mori got out of his car.

"I want my child!" he said.

"Whoa, whoa, you're not going in there just yet!" said Jiro holding up his hand.

"Why not?" asked Hunny looking up at him cute eyes.

"Officer Karate is trying in the middle of something that will help get the baby back, please don't screw it up for her. It could be bad for everyone," said Jiro.

"But what if she needs help?" asked Hunny.

"She's has an hour to either come out with the baby or not at all. If either happens I'm suppose to call for back up," said Jiro.

"All right," said Mori leaning up against his car, "I'll wait."

"Oh yeah she's going to like that," said Jiro.

There at the table in the middle of the bar sat Mamoru all alone. He looked up at Sakura expressionless. Sakura glared at him as she slowly walked over to his table.

"Thanks for coming Officer," said Mamoru.

"Cut the crap!" Sakura shouted knocking his table over! "Where's the baby?"

"Where's my cousin?" asked Mamoru acing unfazed of Sakura knocking his table over.

"Locked up like he should have been a long time ago!" said Sakura.

"If you had just come to me in the first place I would have made sure it was taken care of and had the baby sent back to you," said Mamoru.

"Yeah just like you made sure everything was taken care of with your cousin before? Didn't you promise you'd keep your cousin from that family from now on?" asked Sakura.

"I was," said Mamoru.

"Then why did he show up at the hospital only like say two to three hours after you told him not to go to rape that woman and kidnap her baby?" said Sakura.

"It's not like I can watch my cousin 24/7," said Mamoru.

"It seems like you can't even watch him for more then a few hours!" said Sakura. She grabbed Mamoru's shirt and hoisted him up! "Now I'm only going to ask you think one more time nicely, where's the Baby?"

"I was hoping that were could negotiate peacefully but I guess that's out of the question huh?" said Mamoru.

"It was never on the table! There wasn't going to be any negotiations!" said Sakura.

"Oh really then why did you come down here?" asked Mamoru.

"For this," said Sakura pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Mamoru looked down at them surprised.

"Really here?" he asked.

"Cut the crap!" said Sakura twisting Mamoru, "I've been waiting to do this for a long time!"

Click

Sakura looked over to the bar where she saw the bartender standing there with a shot gun.

"That's enough of that," he said.

"Put the gun down sir," said Sakura.

"Let go of him first," said Ippi.

Sakura reluctantly let go of Mamoru and back away, her hands in the air.

Suddenly the back door to the bar burst opened and several men ran into the bar each holding a weapon of some sort. Sakura looked around at all of the men, all smiling evilly at her.

"I think a few of these guys have a score to settle with you," said Mamoru.

Sakura sneered at him.

"Bring it on losers!" she said.

* * *

><p>"How long as it been exactly?" asked Hunny. He looked over at Takashi who looked like he was getting anxious.<p>

Just then there was a loud bang coming from inside the bar followed by a guy flying out the door.

"Looks like she may need the back now!" said Satoshi running towards the bar.

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" said Sakura. Suddenly she felt a chin come around her neck and start to choke her!<p>

"I think it's you!" said Mamoru.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sakura could feel the chain slowly starting to cut off her oxygen supply as she struggled to get free. Mamoru stood in front of her looking mad.

"Now then let's talk," he said.

"Talk about what?" Sakura managed to sputter despite having a hard time breathing.

"About what you want and what I want," said Mamoru, "Now you want to this baby right?"

"You're Damn Right I Do!" said Sakura weakly.

"I want my cousin," said Mamoru.

"Forget it!" said Sakura.

"Then forget her," said Mamoru.

Sakura turned and saw the bar tender walk out from the back holding the baby.

"I was going to tell them to bring him back until I learned you had Riichi locked up so I decided to keep her in case you wanted to make an exchange," said Mamoru.

He walked over to the baby and held her.

"There, there," he said resting her on his shoulder, "She really is an adorable little thing. It's too bad she had such a hard start on life."

He handed him back to Ippi who took her away to the back room again. He then walked back over to Sakura.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked.

"No God Damn Way!" said Sakura. Then she started to notice the door to the bar opened, but didn't say anything.

"Oh that's a shame. I'm sure her parents won't be happy to hear that," said Mamoru.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," said Sakura.

Mamoru turned around, not realizing when the five new men who had entered the bar.

Several of Mamoru's men started to act scared.

"Oh crap,"

"Oh shit,"

"No one move!" said Mamoru. He walked up to Mori un-afraid.

Both men stared each other down.

"Well?" said Mamoru finally.

Mori looked over where the other man had the chain around Sakura.

"Let her go first," he said.

"Why so she can beat us up some more," said Mamoru.

"Don't worry about me!" said Sakura, "He has…,"

Another man quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't mind her," said Mamoru.

"Just let her go!" said Satoshi.

"Oh right you're the boyfriend aren't you?" said Mamoru.

Sakura groaned in pain.

"We're not a couple," said Satoshi.

"Whatever," said Mamoru.

"Just let her go first then we'll talk," said Mori.

Mamoru turned and looked back at Sakura. He looked unsure.

"How badly do you want your kid back?" asked Mamoru.

Mori grabbed Mamoru by his neck and hoisted him up.

"Mamoru!" said his men

"That bad huh?" said Mamoru.

"Let him go Freak!" shouted Ippi as he out from the back holding a gun and the baby.

Mori looked over at him but wouldn't put Mamoru down.

"I said let him go!" said Ippi.

"Ippi, calm down," said Mamoru, "Not that putting me down wouldn't be a bad idea."

Mori drop him to the floor not taking his eyes off of Ippi and his baby.

"You didn't have to drop me like that," Mamoru moaned in pain as he stood up.

Mori just shoved him over as he stormed towards Ippi.

"Mamoru," said Ippi as he backed up with the baby.

"Just hold your ground," said Mamoru. He moaned in pain before Hunny kicked him back down and stood on his back.

Mori kept walking towards Ippi.

"Oh shit what do I do?" said Ippi.

"Take another step and she's dead!" shouted one of Mamoru's men. Mori looked over and saw him holding a knife up to Sakura.

"Take your pick, the baby or the bitch!" he said.

Mori moaned. That guy shouldn't have said that.

He groaned in pain as Sakura managed to kick him in the groin! The man holding her by the chain loosened his grip letting Sakura elbow him in his groin as well.

"Never Call Me A Bitch!" she shouted before she too turned and made her way towards Ippi and the baby. She pulled out her won gun and pointed it at him.

"Give back the baby right now!" she said.

Ippi instead kept his gun pointed at them.

"Don't do it Ippi!" said one of Mamoru's other men.

He too soon came up with another moan of pain followed by the other men as well. Sakura and Mori turned around to see all of the other men all now lying on the floor curiosity of Satoshi, Yasuchika and Jiro. Hunny meanwhile was still sanding on top of Mamoru.

"Looks like you're all alone," said Sakura turning back to Ippi.

"Don't give in Ippi!" said Mamoru.

"Right!" said Ippi. He immediately shot at Sakura and Mori. Mori grabbed Sakura and shoved her down, barely getting missed by the bullet!

"Run Ippi, Run" Mamoru shouted. Ippi immediately turned and ran back to the back room.

Mori got up and ran after him fast.

He kicked open the back door in time to see Ippi run out of another door outside! Mori continued to follow after him. As he ran outside he said Ippi get into a car, start it up.

'No, No, No!' Mori thought as he ran at the car.

The car instead started to back up out of the alleyway into the car. Mori kept running after him.

As the car came out and started to make its way down the street, Mori heard someone calling out his name.

"Morinozuka!"

He turned and saw Sakura jumping into her car and driving fast at him.

"You'll catch him a lot faster in a car then on foot!" she said.

"Yeah," said Mori jumping in and the two drove off after the car. Mori was nervous as they drove, knowing full well that the baby wasn't in any kind of restraint!

'Don't let her get hurt please!" he said.

Sakura looked over at him, before grabbing her radio.

"This is officer Karate, I'm pursuing a suspect with the following licenses plate number A36 turning on to Cumber street now!" said Sakura.

"Roger that," said a voice on the other line.

Mori could feel the car staring to slow down. He looked over at Sakura.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," she said, "We let up a little hopefully he'll stop driving so fast and not risk putting the baby in danger. What I don't get is how he's able to drive while holding her."

'Oh-no!' thought Mori. What if the baby was in more danger then they thought.

The car suddenly turned down another street.

"He's moving down Vang Street!" said Sakura into her radio.

"Roger!" said a voice on the other end.

Just then they started to hear some sirens.

"Must be getting some back up," said Sakura.

Mori just kept his eyes on the car, hoping to catch a glance of whether or not his baby was all right.

Suddenly out of no where another cop car came and crashed into Ippi's car!

"Holey Shit!" said Sakura as she came to a screeching stop!

Both she and Mori jumped out of their car as another officer got out his ruined car.

"It's okay, I'm all right," said Officer Taichi as he stumbled around.

"Oh-no you're not!" said Sakura running at him and punching him.

"What was that for, I stopped the guy didn't I?" said Taichi looking over at the car. "I like to think I stopped him pretty good."

Mori stared at the completely damaged car, and could see Ippi sitting in the driver seat unconscious and bleeding!

'No!' thought Mori, 'Not Again!'


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori couldn't stop himself from sinking to his knees at the horrid site of the car that his baby was now do doubt lying in dead!

'No!' he thought.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Taichi.

"I'm not talking to you right now," said Sakura shoving him down.

She looked at Mori sad. Even though she had actually tried to be careful so the driver didn't do anything reckless, one of her own men had gone and put the person she was trying to save in parallel!

Then she looked at the car. She was about to approach it when she heard the ambulance show up.

The paramedics were quick to hop out and get a stretcher out.

"How many victims?" asked one as they rolled the stretcher over to them.

"Two," said Sakura.

"Two?" said one of the paramedics.

"Yes there's a small baby in there be careful!" said Sakura.

"Oh god!" said the paramedic rushing to the car and looked around.

"Well how was I supposed to know there was a baby in the car?" asked Taichi.

Sakura groaned.

"I'm not talking to you!" she said.

Sakura walked over to Mori and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I tried and failed you."

Mori didn't look up and acknowledge her. Sakura wasn't offended; she knew anyone would be upset in something like this.

She looked back over to the crash site and watched while two hauled out Ippi.

"Is he…?" Sakura asked.

"He's alive, luckily," said one paramedic.

The third paramedic meanwhile was busy looking the car over.

"You said there was a baby in here?" he asked.

"Yes, she's still an infant!" said Sakura.

The paramedic kept looking around the car.

"I'm not seeing her here at all!" he said.

"What?" said Sakura running over to the car. Mori looked up at hearing what the paramedic said.

"What the hell?" said Sakura looking over the wrecked car looking with no sight of a baby at all!

She turned when she heard Mori walking up behind her. He too studied the car all around. There was no baby or any sign of a baby anywhere in the car. But If that was the case then what happened to his baby, and where she at?

Just then Sakura's cell phone started to go off.

"Yeah what, this better be important!" she said into it, "What, why? All right, we'll get there soon!"

"Hey Morinozuka," she called out to Mori. Mori didn't want to look away from the car less he miss a clue about what happened to his daughter.

"We need to go back to the bar right now!" said Sakura grabbing his arm and pulling him back to her car.

Mori wasn't sure what was going on, but figured not to argue with her. He hoped whatever was the reason in going back to the bar had to do with finding his daughter.

When the two got back to the bar, they could see Mamoru and his men being hauled out into a patty wagon.

Mamoru turned and looked at Mori and Sakura.

"Looks like you two win after all huh?" he said.

"Oh look at it this way, with you going to prison, you'll be near your cousin," said Sakura.

Mamoru groaned mad before he got into the wagon and the doors shut.

"Well that's all god and done with huh?" said Sakura, "Now let's go see what it was that caused Jiro to call us back to urgently."

As she opened the door, they could hear a faint crying. They looked over at a table where Satoshi was sitting while Hunny, Yasuchika and Jiro all standing around him.

"What are we doing wrong?" asked Satoshi.

"Guys?" said Sakura.

Everyone turned and looked at the two of them back.

"Oh good you're back!" said Satoshi.

"Yeah and what was so big you needed us to come to see you?" asked Sakura, "We still have a missing baby after all!"

"No you don't!" said Satoshi as he stood up. Mori's mouth dropped when he saw his brother was holding his little baby in his arms safe and sound, just crying.

"The Baby?" said Sakura.

Mori ran over to Satoshi and took the baby into his arms.

He held up the baby close to his face and smiled brightly at her. He stoked her check and then kissed it. The baby immediately started to calm down.

"That must be what's wrong with her. She wanted her daddy," said Hunny cheerfully.

"I don't understand where did you find her?" asked Sakura.

"We heard crying from the back room right after you two took off," said Hunny, "So we ran back there and found the poor baby alone there in a basket."

"Oh really?" said Sakura, "I guess he must have dropped her off in the basket before he ran out the back door."

"I wondered why he did that," said Satoshi.

"Maybe he thought Mori would see the baby and not chase after him," said Yasuchika.

"Yeah, well he's still going to a hospital," said Sakura.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" asked Satoshi.

"Nothing, that idiot Taichi crashed into him," said Sakura.

Satoshi, Jiro and Yasuchika all moaned at the thought of the stupid cop.

Hunny just kept smiling up at Mori who was smiling extremely bright at the baby. Hunny had only seen him smile that bright on the day he married Haruhi or the day she told him she was pregnant.

"We should probably get the baby back to her mommy huh?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori, "Let's take you back to your mother."

* * *

><p>Dr. Waruyoi slowly walked into Haruhi's room. She lay in her bed just looking off into nothing.<p>

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"I want my baby!" said Haruhi trying not to cry.

"I bet," said Dr. Waruyoi, "But don't you worry. Mori hasn't let you down yet as he?"

"No," said Haruhi, "I still trust him, No matter what I truest him!"

"That's good," said Dr. Waruyoi. The last thing she wanted was to see Haruhi and Mori break up over all of this.

As she walked out of the room, she accidentally bumped into Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what are you doing out here?" she asked. She then looked around and saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Fumiko, Manami, and Himeko were all standing around the hallway. She looked down the hallway and could see Kyoya leaning against the wall looking annoyed.

"Why are you guys all standing around here?" asked the doctor.

"We wanted to know how Haruhi was doing," said Tamaki.

"Well you know you can go into the room right?" said Dr. Waruyoi.

"No we can't," said Himeko.

"And why not?" asked Dr. Waruyoi.

"We don't want to get her upset. You know she might since we're all suppose to be happy and she's not," said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Dr. Waruyoi, "Never mindful that it might make her feel better just having her friends around her for support?"

"Don't waist your time dear," said Kyoya, "This was Tamaki's brilliant plan."

"Oh okay then," said Dr. Waruyoi, "So when do you think you can ever come into the room again?"

"Only when the baby's found," said Tamaki.

"Oh okay then," said Dr. Waruyoi

"So now then?" asked Kyoya.

"Huh?" said everyone all turning around to see Mori walking down the hallway holding the baby in his arms.

"Mori you found her!" said Hikaru.

"Is she okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I want to see her!" said Tamaki.

"No, not yet dear!" said Fumiko grabbing her husband by his ear.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"Let Haruhi have her moment of being reunited her baby!" said Fumiko.

"Oh right," said Tamaki as he moved aside so Mori was able to walk into the room.

* * *

><p>"Takashi?" said Haruhi as Mori walked in. Then she saw the baby in his arms.<p>

"You found her!" she said happily.

"Yeah," said Mori handing the baby to her.

Haruhi started to cry.

"She's fine, she's safe!" she said happily. "She's…. What are we going to call her?"

"Hmm," said Mori.

It was true that they had some big distractions lately, but they did still have to find a name for her. She's been through so much but yet she kept surviving. Then Mori got an idea.

"Ryo," he said.

"Ryo?" asked Haruhi.

"Her name Ryo," said Mori.

"Ryo that means survive huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well I like it," said Haruhi, "And it fits her perfectly. Yeah let's go with Ryo, Ryo, Ryo"

Ryo opened her eyes and looked up at her parents.

"Hello Ryo sweetheart," said Haruhi.

"Hello Ryo," said Mori.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So she finally has a name huh?" said Mr. Morinozuka as he held baby Ryo.

"Well I like it," said Mrs. Morinozuka, as she took the baby from her husband.

"Yes, Ryo is such a cute name," said Ranka taking his turn with the baby.

"That and Ryo Morinozuka sounds so nice," said Satoshi when he was allowed to hold her.

Haruhi and Mori just smiled.

Then they all started to hear some whining coming from the other side of the door.

"Sounds like the big baby," said Ranka annoyed.

"Should we go ahead and let your friends in?" asked Satoshi handing Ryo back to Haruhi.

"Better before Tamaki has a nervous break down," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"All right, we'll let the poor little boy in!" said Ranka.

"Owe!" said Tamaki as Ranka walked out of the room, hitting him in the face.

"Told you not to stand too close to the door dear," said Fumiko.

"Right," said Tamaki rubbing his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even realize you were there Suoh," said Ranka.

"No it's not big deal," said Tamaki.

"Oh good," said Ranka.

"Owe!" said Tamaki again as he felt Ranka standing on his foot with one of his heels.

Fumiko shook her head.

"You must have made one serious first impression on him," she said.

"You have no idea," said the twins.

"Hi guys," said Satoshi as he and his parents all walked out of the room, "you can all go in."

Needless to say the group didn't hesitate. Mr. Morinozuka had to pull his son out of the way to keep from him from getting stampede.

"You really got to learn where to stand in certain situations Son," he said.

"I could have told him that," said Sakura who was walking down the hall.

"Miss Karate, hello," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hi," said Sakura.

"Thank you for all your hard work in first finding the man that shot Haruhi and then finding our granddaughter," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"It was no big deal at all sensei," said Sakura bowing her head in respect.

"Well we are happy Ryo is back safe and sound," said Satoshi.

"Ryo is that the name decided on?" asked Sakura, "It fits."

"That's what we thought," said the Morinozukas before they walked off.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Satoshi.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever the police force asks me to do I suppose," she said.

"Well if anyone deserves some time off its you," said Satoshi.

"Time off?" said Sakura. She shook her head and walked off.

"What, don't you want some? I would think after a happy ending like this and all your hard work you'd want to take some time off," said Satoshi running after her.

"Yeah take some time off and go to my dad's private tropical island and work on my tan," said Sakura right as they came to the front door.

"I like you're dad's island. I remember him inviting my family when we were kids," said Satoshi.

Sakura groaned, "All that swimming and stuff."

"You want to get wet go and jump into the fountain!" said Sakura gently pushing him away. Only it was enough to get him to lose his balance and really fall into the fountain!

"Satoshi!" said Sakura as she ran over and pulled him out. "Are you all right?"

"Uh yeah," said Satoshi. Sakura looked at him before she actually started to laugh.

"You are crazy, you know that," she said.

"You know so are you," said Satoshi. Both smiled at each other, "Even if you were the one that made me think girls were weird."

"You were the same way with boys," said Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ryo, I'm your uncle Tamaki!" said Tamaki happily.<p>

"Tamaki if you wake her up, you're leaving," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Tamaki," said Fumiko yanking at his ear.

"Yes dear," said Tamaki handing her baby.

"Uh that wasn't what I meant, but thanks," said Fumiko smiling.

"Well, if you don't want her," said Kaoru.

"One of us can take her," said Hikaru.

"No mine!" said Fumiko.

"But you got one," said the twins.

"Yeah and I'm still working on it," said Fumiko, "It still has six months."

"Sucks to be you then," said the twins trying to take the baby.

"Takashi," said Haruhi. Mori quickly took the baby from Fumiko.

"Oh now look what you did," said the twins.

"What she did? It was your doing!" said Tamaki! Just then the baby started to cry.

"And that was your doing," said Fumiko grabbing her husband by the ear and hauling him out.

"You guys too!" said Manami as she and Himeko both started to shove Hikaru and Kaoru out of the room.

"But we…," they stared to say.

"Started it!" said Himeko.

Once they were gone Dr. Waruyoi turned and smiled at Haruhi.

"I have some good news for you though," she said, "I've been able to get it so you and little Ryo can go home by the end of the week.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Haruhi, "Isn't it Takashi?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing her back.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked up at her huge home with happy eyes.<p>

"I've missed this place," she said as Mori helped her out of the car.

"Can you stand all right by yourself?" he asked.

"I think so, but just to be safe let me hold on to you while you carry Ryo in," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori as he picked up his baby from the back seat.

"Welcome to your new home Ryo," said Haruhi.

As Mori helped lead Haruhi to the house, he could see the whole staff lining up outside with big smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home madam," said a butler, "We've missed and have eagerly been waiting your return as well as our young mistresses."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Can we help at all?" asked the butler.

"Just get the bags," said Mori as he led Haruhi into the house with the baby. The two walked down to the hall until they came to the nursery. Haruhi breathed a huge sigh of happiness looking around.

"Oh I've been waiting to see this room in use," she said.

"Yeah," said Mori. He and Haruhi both walked over to the little bassinet and laid Ryo down in it. She looked up at her parents with curiosity before yawing.

"Let's let her sleep for a bit," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. Now that he was free from the baby, he took the opportunity to hoist Haruhi up and carry her to her favorite room the library.

"Thank you for that," she said.

Mori nodded and smiled. The two spent the rest of the day in peace and quite, except for the occasional trip to the baby's room to check on her. The servants were even nice enough to bring their dinner in there for them. Then finally when it got late, Mori scooped Haruhi up and carried her to the bedroom. He helped her into her night gown. When the two laid down in bed together, Haruhi was quick to fall asleep. The minute she did, she went and draped her arm over Mori's chest just like she use to. Mori felt a nice warm feeling flowing through his body at her touch. He didn't even realize how much he missed something as simple as that.

He woke up a few minutes later to the sound of what sounded like crying coming from the baby monitor. It was too early for her to feed so Mori decided it not to wake Haruhi and tend to Ryo himself. He walked up to the room and came in to see baby crying. He scooped her up and walked her around the room until she drifted off to sleep. As he laid her back down in her bassinet, he just stood there watching her sleep. Her little chest was razing and falling ever so slightly with her breathing. Mori smiled. The room seemed to have a much happier atmosphere with her in it now. He leaned down and kissed his baby gently before finally walking out of the room quietly.

When he came back to his room, he found Haruhi awake.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Mori as he got back into bed.

"Thanks for getting her," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori. Soon Haruhi was back asleep with her arm still over his chest. Mori breathed a hug sigh of happiness. He really had his family back now, and hopefully nothing would ever take that away from him.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

One Year Later….,

"Mm, mm, mm," Ryo chanted as she crawled across the floor of her nursery towards one of her many over sized stuffed animals. She had barely started to make her way across when she suddenly felt her daddy's big hands come down on her and pluck her up.

"Time to go," he said nuzzling her cheek.

Ryo giggled and before turning her head and looking at her big daddy, giving his face a small playful push with her little hands

Just then her mother walked into the room wearing nice purple dress.

"Hi, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Mori as he followed Haruhi out of the room out to the front door to their car.

Ryo kept looking and smiling at her daddy as he buckled her into her car seat. She turned her head as best she could as she followed him walking around the car to the driver's seat and got in. Haruhi giggled as she watched her daughter following her daddy.

"Hmm?" said Mori as he started up the car.

"Ryo, she is such a daddy's girl," said Haruhi.

Mori had to think about that. He never really thought about it, but it was true she did always seem to do things like follow him as he did things like simply walk around to the other side of a car.

He turned and looked at her. Ryo immediately started smiling even brighter.

Well if she was a daddy's girl that was all right with him He loved his little girl so much and actually hated the idea of her someday being with some man.

"I still don't' understand why they're doing this," said Haruhi as they drove, "She's only turning a year old. It's not like she's even going to really understand what's going on!"

"Yeah, but…," said Mori.

"I know its Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I just wish the twins hadn't made that dress. She's just going to get is all dirty."

Mori looked in the review mirror at Ryo in her white thrilly dress the twins had made specifically for today. He knew that was true. She was always getting into things it seemed that it was dirty. That's usually why he and Haruhi did their best to keep her in simple clothing so it wouldn't matter when she got too dirty.

"Don't worry I did make sure to bring a change of clothes. It may not be quite as fancy as this dress but it's still nice," said Haruhi.

Mori nodded his head.

Before long the family had arrived at the club house.

"So should we pretend to be surprised when we open the door?" asked Haruhi as they stood in front of the apartment.

Mori shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah let's just do this," said Haruhi as she opened to the door.

The two walked in to see a huge "Happy Birthday Ryo", millions upon millions of balloons, several different streams all over and other decorations. In the center of the apartment stood all of their family and friends together.

"Happy Birthday Ryo!" they all shouted.

Ryo shrieked with happiness.

"Oh look at that she's happy about her surprise party," said Tamaki.

"More like she's just happy to see all of you," said Haruhi as she and Mori moved towards the middle and placed Ryo in the middle of the room.

"I told, I told, but does he listen to me, No!" said Fumiko as she too came and put her six month son Riku next to Ryo. Riku reached towards Ryo and started giving her gentle baby slaps.

"Oh look at that," said Tamaki, "I think they're in love. Just think there's a chance they could some day be married."

Mori moaned at the idea.

"If you think I'm letting your son near my granddaughter, you are gravely mistaken!" said Ranka.

Tamaki moaned sad.

"Tamaki, I've told you time and time! You really need to ease up on going to your emo corner so you don't teach it to Riku!" said Fumiko.

Tamaki immediately stood up.

"Right!" he said.

"Anyway," said Hikaru.

"Shall we get to the presents?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Cool," said the twins as both pulled out a huge present.

"Let's see this is from us," said Kaoru as he un-wrapped it for Ryo and pulled out a baby with what looked like a make-up kit.

"What kind of doll is that?" asked Haruhi.

"Like it?" said Himeko, "It's a new doll I've come up with called Princess Mel, the makeover doll."

"Uh-huh, isn't this something for more, older girls?" asked Haruhi.

"You got to start them young. That's why I came up with this doll when I found out one of mine is a girl," said Himeko.

"Just one?" said Haruhi.

"Yep," said Himeko rubbing her belly, "We're having one of each."

"Wow, how about that," said Haruhi, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Kaoru and Himeko.

"Our turn," said Hikaru as he too open the present for Ryo, another doll with no hair.

"Why is this doll bald?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple, its Honey Hairy," said Manami, "She's comes with wigs so you can constantly change her hair. I came up with the idea when I heard about Himeko's doll idea."

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

"We've all ready made sure to get one for my daughter when she comes," said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at Mori who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well our turn," said Tamaki shoving a huge present into Haruhi's lap.

"I wonder what it could be," said Haruhi as she opened it to show a huge teddy bear.

"Oh look Takashi, this one has a green bow," said Haruhi handing it to Ryo who hugged it. "That's make 12 now, one for every month she's been alive."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"But I do like it better then those weird dolls," she whispered.

"Yeah," Mori whispered back.

"Well here's our present Haruhi," said Kyoya as Kokuro handing Haruhi their present.

"It's a laptop!" said Haruhi surprised.

"Something for her to use later in life I'm sure," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Mitsukuni, should we give them ours?" asked Reiko.

"Sure," said Hunny who was having a filler cake to keep him from eating the huge birthday cake that was waiting in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Ryo," said Reiko handing a present wrapped in black to Haruhi. Haruhi opened it to see it was bunny similar to Usa-Chan only black.

"Oh look at that, it's kind of cute," said Haruhi handing it Ryo. Ryo dropped her teddy, much to Tamaki's sadness and took the bunny.

"Ryo likes it," said Haruhi. Reiko smiled.

"Now my turn," said Ranka, "Look what Papa got for you Ryo!"

He opened his present so show a big purple ballerina costume. "Isn't it just precious!"

"Just another thing for her to get dirty in," muttered Haruhi.

"Here, our present," said Mr. Morinozuka handing her a box. She opened to see it was a case and looked in to see what was in it.

"A Sword?" said Haruhi.

"Her first one," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Make sure you teach how to use it right Takashi," said his father.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Right, give the baby sharp things," said Haruhi putting the present far away from her baby.

"Well here's our Haruhi," said Hunny's mother handing her another present.

"Shruriken?" said Haruhi, "Why am I not too surprised?"

"Here Haruhi," said Yasuchika handing her another one.

"It's not another sharp object is it?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Yasuchika.

"Good," said Haruhi as she opened, "It's a bo."

"I think it's important she have one," said Yasuchika.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi.

"Hi sorry we're late," said Satoshi as he and Sakura both walked into the apartment with a present for Ryo.

"I told you we should have left five minutes later. Look your brother and Haruhi even beat us," said Sakura.

"Anyway, here's a present from your favorite uncle Ryo," said Satoshi walking over to his niece and opened his present. "A stuff chicken and Tanuki just like your presents your daddy use to have."

Ryo giggled happily and hugged them tight!

"She's so much like you Takashi," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Your kid sure has gotten big Taka," said Sakura walking over and standing next to him.

"Yeah," said Mori looking up at her. Then he noticed something on her finger.

"Uh, Sakura," he said.

"Oh you looking at this?" asked Sakura holding up her hand with a ring, "Your brother asked me marry and I said yes."

"Can you believe it Taka?" said Satoshi.

"You and I are going to be family," said Sakura.

"Great," said Mori. Just what he needed, Sakura as his sister-in-law. But then again if his brother was happy with her then he wasn't one to argue. Lord knows he was happy with his family, his family that he had nearly lost almost a year ago. It was hard to think how hard of start Ryo had had in her life now looking at her smiling and acting like a normal baby. But now that it was evident she was doing great and was at this point going to live a nice long life Mori couldn't help but feel at ease. He really did hope that his family would be at peace from now and he'd never have to worry about something like revenge again.


	33. Chapter 33

**HELLO EVERYONE, TRACY4T HERE**

**I have been on fanfic for a while now and it's been an amazing journey. Mostly thanks to you, the readers who have taken the time to read my work, enjoy it and even help me make it better. **

**Recently I actually got 600 likes as an author here. I feel really honored that so many of you like me, thank you so much. **

**In honor of this and to really say thank you for all you've done, I've decided to do 6 one shots of the hosts and a OC, and I'm going to make the OC come from six of you, the readers. If you want me to put you in a story with a host or you have an OC you'd like to see paired up with a host, please PM me. It'll be first come first serve but don't worry about worries about not getting the host you like. I will pair you with any host you want, even if I wind up doing 6 Tamaki stories or six Kyoya stories. Lol**

**Thank you again for all the likes. I sincerely appreciate it all. And even if no one response to this, it's still great to know I have so many of you supporting me here.**

**Sincerely, TRACY4T :)**


End file.
